


Feather Fall

by Xeka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I know I said slow burn but what the actual fuck, I promise we'll get there, I swear to God, Keith is an absolute human disaster, Long, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sentient Voltron Lions, Slow Burn, Space travel still, They figure it out eventually, What Have I Done, Wings AU, gay idiot babies, how are we still on Arus?!, literally just talk to each other, matchmaker red lion, or something, these boys need communication classes, welcome to hell children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeka/pseuds/Xeka
Summary: There was the impression of a melodic laugh. It made his scalp tingle as a ramp dropped from the Lion's mouth. He hesitated."We have much to do my dear. Come along now," the voice was reassuring. It reminded him in a way of his older sister.Lance found he wasn't afraid as he took a tentative step onto the ramp before jogging the rest of the way up. The cockpit of the Blue Lion was instantly familiar but new. As he sat he could see the consoles beginning to hum to life. He thought he could hear a purr rumble in his mind as the seat started forward suddenly.Surprisingly, he could read the consoles."How did thi-?" he questioned as he heard the others beginning to file in."Are you ready cub?" the voice was ageless. She sounded at once ancient and full of knowledge as well as innocent and playful. Once he was sure everyone was inside he reached for the controls with a smirk."Let's try this."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by inkskinned's wing concept here- http://inkskinned.com/post/138673319039/in-another-world-when-you-are-loved-you-grow 
> 
> Special thanks to nutella0mutt for letting me rant to them endlessly.

More feathers drifted their way to the floor. It had been happening for weeks, but there always seemed to be more. His wings had been shrinking steadily ever since they'd been taken. Shiro cautiously lifted a bespeckled feather for closer inspection and shifted. He couldn't help but gasp as a veritable ream of them came free with a soft shuffling. _Who is it?_ He knew it was inevitable, no doubt everyone thought they'd died on the mission, but knowing that so many people... or one very important person had stopped caring about him hurt. He forced the feelings down as a lump formed in his throat at the thought of Adam not caring if he was dead. He blinked rapidly as he moved his wings experimentally. They were lighter than before. 

_That might be a good thing here,_ he thought grimly. 

The others had been talking about an arena. It was uncomfortably clear that he would have to put the Garrison's combat training to the test. He heard a soft moan to his right and turned to give Matt a quick shake. They'd both been having nightmares. There was a rustling of feathers as his friend rolled over. Shiro could hear the other looking around. Since his father had been taken Matt had kept looking for him when he woke up. He hadn't been able to adjust to the change as well. 

"Sorry, you were having another nightmare," Shiro said gently.

"Thanks...Shiro your w-" Matt cut himself off. Of course, Shiro already knew about his wings. The older Holt sibling placed a hand on his friend's shoulder with a soft squeeze. His own wings had remained pristine. In fact, it seemed as though they'd gotten a bit fuller since they were taken. He slipped a tan and brown wing behind Shiro as he gave his friend a hug. 

Shiro returned the hug which earned Matt a tight smile. 

"At least I won't be weighed down right?" 

Before they set off to Kerberos Shiro's wings had been so long and full that they'd begun to drag on the ground. The man had dealt with ever-growing wings in his years through the Garrison. He was a model cadet and officer. Kind, patient, helpful. It had earned him many supporters and friends. Meeting his boyfriend had added a tremendous amount of plumage to his sharply angled wings. He hadn't been able to fly since he was a child. It was a fact that he'd met with slight resentment, but had reasoned to himself that it was a small price to pay for the amount of support he'd gained from his fellows and superiors. He knew what the other end of the spectrum looked like. 

Still...after an initial swelling of feathers, he'd lost nearly half of his wings over the last weeks. "Months?" he felt himself question. It was hard to tell how long they'd been here. He wondered bitterly how many of the feathers he'd gained would remain by the end. 

"I hope Dad's okay," Matt mused as he looked steadily at the door. 

"He'll be okay Matt. We'll get through this and find him," Shiro reassured. _If we get through this._

He shook his head to try to clear the thought. The Galra were stronger than the stories from back home said. It was no wonder the Olkarions and Puigians were so afraid of them. They'd been easily overtaken when exploring Kerberos even though his small group was all skilled and nimble fliers. They'd been unsure about whether or not anything existed on the planet as the Garrison did encounter planets that had not figured out interstellar travel. It was just supposed to be a scouting mission. They'd spent months in the ship unable to stretch their wings out all the way in the tight quarters. It had been uncomfortable, and Matt had been on edge from not flying for so long.

The door of their cell slid open. The threshold was filled by yet another huge Galra. His leathery wings were held wide as he leered in from the hall. 

"Come along you lot, let's see how you all fair in the arena," he menaced. He had a smile on his face as though he'd told a funny joke. 

Slowly, each of the occupants got to their feet. There were aliens from planets Shiro could only dream of. Some of them didn't even have wings and instead had other abilities. Some of them seemed to have none at all. Would they live through this? He steeled himself and put a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder. If nothing else he would make sure that Matt was okay. 

They were led through the ship with a small guard of four Galra. Shiro's wings strained against the band that they'd put over them. Extra assurance that they wouldn't get far in a hurry he assumed. Matt's breathing beside him was fast and strained. He knew that Matt was much more sensitive to having his wings bound than he'd been. Shiro would have to find a way out of this. He'd heard stories from other prisoners while Matt was asleep. He was certain his friend had heard some of them too. This was a place prisoners came to die. 

\-----------------------------------

Shiro pulled his wings close as he ducked behind a pillar. Shards of rock careened through the air. That had been close. He knew he'd done the right thing now. Matt could have been more hurt than Shiro made him be in this mess. He rolled to avoid the massive claws that raked gouges into the space he'd just occupied. 

He just needed an opening. A chance to get the air under him. He could sense that he'd lost enough feathers to take to the air for the first time in years. The beast he fought couldn't get airborne, but it was fast enough to keep him on the move. He lashed out with the sword in his hand forcing it to take a step back. It wasn't like anything he'd seen before. It resembled a huge blue and green bear with over-sized claws. Shiro leaped back and spread his wings wide. With two solid beats he'd given himself some breathing room. 

He couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from his throat at the feeling of the air beneath his wings. The sense of freedom came rushing back to him. For just a moment, he almost forgot where he was as he banked and soared. Then he heard the growl and it all came rushing back. He fixed his gaze on the ground.

The beast tensed and crouched. He knew he wouldn't have much time. He adjusted his stance, raised his wings high, and sprang up. The beast pounced with a snarl, and for one heart-stopping moment, Shiro thought it would clear the distance too quickly. His wings beat down and the air buoyed him higher. He felt one tremendous claw slide along his foot as he gained altitude. 

He swallowed hard as he registered just how badly that could have gone. As the beast circled around and crouched again Shiro flapped desperately higher. He knew if he didn't fight he would soon find himself grounded by one of the spectating Galra. He tested the weight of his sword and did his best to hover where he was. He bit his lip as he searched for an opportunity. 

Below, the beast rocketed skyward with a powerful thrust of its hindquarters. 

_Now._

Shiro rocked forward and dove. His wings were held only partly open as he took the sword hilt in both hands. A meaty paw swung wide as he tumbled through the air. He struck out as he reached the beast's head. Metal sunk into flesh as he gouged the monster's back. It screamed and Shiro rolled out of his head-long plunge. His wings caught the air and he beat again to stop his descent as gravity pulled the creature back out of the air. It flailed suddenly and knocked against his wing's wrist causing it to close partly. He was immediately thrown off balance and they both tumbled through the air. Blood from the creature's wound splattered into Shiro's hair and feathers. 

The ground was coming ever closer. He flailed his wing open again with a shout. The wind from his fall buffeted against him. With an effort, he managed to straighten out. He shakily glided to the too close floor of the arena. His toes were already scuffing the ground as he banked away from the beast that lay squealing in the dust. He jogged to a stop as he closed his wings and turned. It wasn't getting up, but it wasn't dead yet either. Sickly green blood began to pool around it, and Shiro couldn't help but feel guilt as its breath began to come in gasps. When it stilled a wave of cheers surged around him. He'd survived his first battle. 

\----------------

The days blurred together. He missed Matt sorely and found that he couldn't remember many of the spaces between being brought to the arena to fight. He grew increasingly distant from the other captives. 

He couldn't remember when he'd been given a cell of his own. Couldn't remember much except the rush of adrenaline he experienced day after day. The pain of being struck when he was too slow. Panting for breath. The feel of terror when he was sometimes knocked from the air. 

He didn't remember becoming The Champion. It was day after day of just fighting to make it back to a too-small space with a cold plate of...something. 

The day that he brought down his opponent and became The Champion only two things stood out to him. One, sharp pain in his back and sides from taking a hit from an orb that his opponent could seemingly throw and recall at will. Two, he was being brought in a different direction than his cell. The change in routine frightened him. He felt his chest constrict with anxiety as he fought the urge to turn back in the other direction. He could still remember the blows he took from when they switched his cell. It had taken over a week for the welts and bruises to fade and they'd made it harder for him to fight. 

A tall arched door hissed open to reveal a robed figure with long white hair. 

Shiro forced himself to try to calm his breathing. There was something menacing in this small obscured form. 

"The Champion." The feminine voice was hoarse and cold. It sounded like rocks scraping against one another. Despite its softness, there was a thread of authority that added a certain venom. This voice made him afraid. 

He was brought step by horrible step closer to the figure. The light in the room behind them was bright compared to the dark hallway, but he could make out the shape of a large flat surface that jutted up into the center of the room. "Some sort of table?"

"We have much work to do," the voice announced. They were only steps apart now. 

His nerve broke. Frantically, he flung his wings wide. He struck one of the two guards flanking him in the face making them reel back in surprise. The other was only grazed by his primary feathers and turned to pursue him immediately. Shiro punched him in the jaw. 

"Seize him at once," the female voice commanded harshly. 

His arm throbbed painfully as the shock of the impact rebounded through his bones. He spun and made a break down the hall. He felt panic coil in his stomach as he registered that the ceiling was too low for him to fly. Footfalls pounded after him. They were gaining fast. He took a chance. He pulled his wings tight to his body and rolled low. The nearest Galra reached for him as he dropped and overbalanced. They sprawled to the ground as Shiro shot back to his feet. He knew he wouldn't make it. Knew they could catch him. He didn't even know how to get out of the ship. Part of him hoped that they would just kill him for the trouble he was causing. He rounded a corner with the Galra he'd punched hot on his heels. There was a sentry. 

A roar ripped from Shiro's throat as he collided with it. He felt himself slip. It was fight or die. Just like it had always been. He stomped savagely on the robot's neck as he tore the blaster from its hands. He fired blindly at his pursuer catching them twice in the chest. The Galra went down hard. Shiro didn't stop to assess. He sprinted through the halls blindly. He had no idea where he was going only that he had to escape. It sounded like there were footfalls coming from everywhere. Distantly, he heard an alarm blare balefully. 

He shot and struck at anything that moved. Everything was a threat, and he wasn't going to let them bring him back to that too bright room. He dodged around a Galra that reached for him and ran on. Something struck him painfully in the side, but he didn't slow. He couldn't. Suddenly he was at the end of a hallway. The only doors at the end of it were locked. He could feel something warm running down his hip and leg. 

He whirled. There were at least eight Galra and sentries blocking his path. He balked for only a moment before charging at them. He peppered the hall with shots as he felt another sharp pain erupt in his shoulder. Another blossomed from his leg and he stumbled. There were strong hands on him, and he lashed out with the butt of his rifle. He heard a curse before something hard struck him from behind. His vision went white for a moment before being replaced by spots. He struck out again, but felt himself lose his balance as he fell to the ground. His vision tunneled and faded. 

\--------------

Shiro awoke in pain. He groaned and tried to move but couldn't. Something held him still. Blearily, he opened his eyes. The room swam and the lights hurt his eyes. He hissed at the sudden spike in pain and slammed his lids shut. 

"Ah, you've awoken."

The voice made his blood run cold. They'd brought him back to her. His mouth was dry, and something felt flaky on his face. He struggled to piece together what had happened.

A sharp stab of pain hurtled through him, and his eyes snapped open. The robed woman had something plunged into him. He screamed and tried to pull away, but was still held in place. 

"You've defeated Myzax, Champion." She slid the instrument back earning her another scream. "I think we can improve you. You'll be a formidable weapon to our Emperor," she continued as she removed the blade. 

Shiro could feel warmth and wet dribble down his leg from the injury. The witch pulled his chin so he was looking at her fierce yellow eyes. 

"But first, we'll have to test your limits," she purred. Slowly, almost lovingly she drove the blade into him again.

It wasn't long before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

\------------------------

It had been a month since the expedition had been announced as missing. Keith lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. The decision to leave the Garrison had been easy. Admittedly, he hadn't planned on assaulting Iverson, but it had sealed his choice. They kept saying Shiro was dead yet... He absently lifted a wing. His feathers were still there. He hadn't lost them. He knew that most everyone lost their feathers if the person who loved them died. It made sense. 

"Where are you Shiro?" he asked himself as he ran his fingertips tentatively over his plumed wing pit. 

The feathers had come slowly as they'd gotten to know one another. He'd always been avoided because of his stunted wings and naked wing-base. Devoid of much more than down and a scattering of pinions since his father died, Keith's wings hadn't failed to bring him the wrong sort of attention. They'd been more of a burden than anything for most of his life. It's not as though they'd been usable like that. When he joined the Garrison he knew that it would be more of the same. People avoiding him at best. Others emboldened to mock him or start a conflict. People with full wings seldom wanted to hear whether or not someone like him had actually started it. After all, there must be a reason for his wings to be so barren. 

It had changed when he got saddled with one Takashi Shirogane. The higher-ups had practically leashed them together after this fourth altercation with another cadet. His last chance to prove that he could fall in line. The only reason he'd gotten the reprieve at all was owed to his immediate and undeniable skill in the flight simulations. Shiro had taken him under his wing both literally and figuratively. Believed in him and hadn't treated him like a charity case. His chest ached at the memory of the feeling of mottled pinfeathers pushing their way out the first time that they'd talked. 

He loathed the knowledge that he'd been so harsh with Shiro at first. After all, what would someone with wings that kissed the ground know about someone like him? Shiro was the golden boy. It wasn't as though anyone didn't know about his skill as a pilot. The only thing that marred Shiro's reputation was that he couldn't fly, but that was hardly a problem in a world where the size of your wings counted for everything. It wasn't as though the man had gone to pains to get them clipped back to be usable. 

Shiro had been the one that coached him through flying when they'd finally filled out. Had joked about not being surprised that Keith would have wings like he did. He could still remember it. 

"It makes sense you'd have hawk wings," Shiro had mused as he'd run a hand over the flight feathers. "They're agile and fast. It suits the way you spar."

He'd struggled to hide his blush and had explained away the tightness in his chest as excitement at being able to try to fly. He knew the older man was taken. That he shouldn't have feelings for him in the first place. 

He'd grown to expect that Shiro would always be there. It had been a shock when the announcement was made. He had been at Shiro and Adam's for dinner. It was routine at this point. The two had always been kind to him and had given him something of a family. Adam took it in stride, but it was obvious that he was worried about the idea. 

Keith didn't remember much of the night over the ringing in his ears. 

Since the disappearance of the exploration crew, not a single feather had fallen from Keith's wings. That had to mean Shiro was still out there. It just had to. 

\-------------------

His lips were spilt from lack of water. His voice was all but gone. It was a nightmare of pain, blood, and screaming. The only constants in his existence. Shiro held onto his memories of home. He jerked as pain wracked him. He thought of Adam and Keith with him at the dinner table. He could hear something buzzing. He thought of holding his lover at night. Wetness splattered against his face and he heard someone screaming as he clung to the thought of Adam's voice. Of Keith's sarcasm. 

He woke feeling unbalanced. His wounds had been healed again. This was always the worst part. He licked his lips and looked around the room. For now, he was alone. He tested the straps holding him and froze. Fear seeped through his body. He couldn't feel his hand. Couldn't feel his wing. He couldn't breathe. Shiro looked down to see the bulk of his left arm gone. He didn't want to look back. His right wing struggled against the straps that had been used to hold his wings open. He couldn't feel anything against his left. 

His vision blurred and his eyes burned. Shiro mutely shook his head. He couldn't look back. In his mind, he knew what he would see already. He closed his eyes. He felt light-headed. His ears rang. He struggled not to vomit as wave after wave of hot-flashes hit him. He was sweating, but he felt himself shiver. Everything felt wrong and he was terrified that he might never get home again. His stomach heaved, but there was nothing in it. He eventually became aware of someone crying. It took him what felt like hours to realize that it was him. 

\------------------

His mind blurred as the drugs took hold. He strained against his bonds futilely. He didn't want to sleep. Didn't want to know what he would wake up to this time. Would they take his leg? His other arm? He struggled weakly against the encroaching sleep as it smothered him. 

\-------

He woke with a start. 

"Hello, Champion.' The witch's voice filled his ears like worms. He hated that voice. On instinct, he tried to lash out at her. He left his left arm shift and looked down with surprise. 

Smooth metal rested against the table. It traveled from beneath the remnants of a sleeve all the way to his thigh. A prosthetic? Experimentally, he tried to move his fingers and was surprised to see them respond. His arm throbbed painfully where the metal bit into his skin and he flinched. When he did he felt a pain at the base of his wing as well and jerked his head up. The psychopath had replaced his wing with one made of metal. It had the same look as the Galra's scaled and leathery wings. It felt heavy and wrong. 

He tore his gaze away from the sight to look at the witch. She answered his gaze with a cruel smile. 

"My druids and I have found a way to...improve you." Her voice carried that same artificial fondness he'd grown to associate with hours or mind-numbing pain. 

His breath came in ragged gasps as she moved a long-nailed hand to brush back his hair. It was nothing but a parody of affection. He tried to jerk away from her, but had nowhere to go. A frightened whine tore free despite his best efforts not to let her get to him. She chuckled darkly before eventually turning away and out of the room.

\---------

He was running again. Shiro only had a notion of where to go. His brain swam under the effects of the sedative. He couldn't tell if he was actually awake or if his brain cruelly allowed him to dream of escape again. 

The walls lurched drunkenly as he stumbled and ran to the pod bay. He had to get out. He didn't have much time. 

The metallic step of the sentries echoed dully. How close were they? Shiro turned to look, stumbled, and nearly fell. One of the sentries grabbed him roughly and he swung with a shout. There was a streak of purple light and it collapsed. He ran. Whoever helped him wasn't apparent. Heat suddenly exploded from behind him as he was launched roughly into a waiting pod. 

He crawled back from a sentry that was trapped in the closing door. It broke in two and he collapsed. 

\-------------

When he came to he registered Garrison colors. He tried to turn and felt the familiar sensation of being tied down. He began to panic immediately. 

He struggled as he tried to warn them about the Galra. That they were in their system. That the stories from their neighbours had been real. A pinch at his neck, gentle compared to what he'd grown used to, and he could feel himself being dragged back under.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro jolted awake. He couldn't help but wonder at the fact that he'd been able to sit up. The wall in front of him was wooden. It looked old. Shaking, he turned to see where he was. He could see three teens he didn't recognize sprawled on the couch and floor to his left. He turned to get off the bed and nearly planted a foot onto a back he recognized. 

A red jacket peeked out from under brown and red wings. The dark messy hair and the, frankly, uncomfortable looking way that he was sprawled brought memories of to times the younger man had passed out on his couch after dinner. The balded areas at the base of those familiar hawk wings were another tell-tale sign that the sleeping pile on the ground was Keith. He was nested so close to the side of the bed that Shiro hadn't been able to see him from where he had been laying. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. If this was a dream he hoped he wouldn't wake. 

He carefully pulled the throw blanket from near his feet and draped it over Keith. The younger man shifted with a soft groan. He'd always been a light sleeper. A lump knotted in Shiro's throat. 

Carefully, he climbed out of the bed and crept to the door. He needed air. 

 

The sky was streaked red and purple as the sun broke the horizon. He drank in the spectacle and allowed himself the thought he'd worried he would never see it again. Experimentally, he stretched his wings. They felt off balance and he turned to find that his right wing had been replaced by a metal one. It looked bat-like and alien compared to his own black and white wings. Cautiously, he reached a hand out to touch it and gasped as he saw the dull metal. That hadn't been a nightmare either. Part of him had hoped,.. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd noticed that that wasn't the same since he'd left either. 

_"Well, it matches my wings...wing now,"_ he reasoned. It didn't help. 

He looked back at the small shack. He had to do something. Those monsters would be here soon. They had to find this "Voltron." How exactly? Shiro found himself coming up empty. He only had a partial idea of where he was, still didn't know how long he'd been gone. He had to get in touch with Adam and- His thoughts scattered as the door swung open and Keith rushed out. 

\------------

Keith stiffly sat up. The floor left much to be desired, but it was the best he'd been able to come up with thanks to his unexpected visitors. He stifled a yawn and paused as he felt the light blanket slide down his side. _"Who?"_ He had a good idea, but pushed himself up to check on Shiro. 

The sight of the empty bed shot him to his feet. _"Shit!"_

There was no telling if Shiro was even in any state to be up and around. The man had just fallen from space for god's sake. He was out the door in the space of a breath. Keith looked frantically from side to side. His wings were already opening to start searching when he realized that Shiro was standing just in front of him looking back. He let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and bashfully tucked his wings close. 

He raised a hand to wave to Shiro as he strode closer. The older man looked...stricken. Keith rested a hand gentling on Shiro's shoulder. 

"I knew you'd be back," he said softly as he looked into Shiro's stormy eyes. 

He was rewarded with the ghost of a smile. 

"It's good to be back." 

Keith adjusted his wings anxiously under Shiro's gaze. He'd imagined this for months. Shiro being home. Hearing his voice again. His eyes flicked to the metal arm and the massacre of Shiro's vastly smaller wings. He'd never noticed the how angular they were under the mass of feathers the man normally carried. He carefully avoided looking at the metal wing. He hadn't imagined it would be like this. Anger pulled into a tight ball in his stomach as he looked at Shiro and the scar along his nose and cheeks. Keith clenched his fist. Whoever did this would pay. 

"I- We missed you..." he trailed off. 

"Keith..." Shiro started and looked beyond him.

The younger man felt heat creeping up the back of his neck. He should step back. Give them both some space. 

"Hmm?" he asked as he willed himself to stop acting like an idiot with a crush.

"We need to warn people. There's a weapon they want," Shiro continued. 

Keith nodded and turned back to wake the others. 

\--------------

Lance grumbled awake unhappily as Hunk shook him. He stretched and his shoulders and neck responded with a couple of loud cracks. It was bad enough that he'd spent the night on this horrible couch after Keith had tried to _kill them all_ by driving off a cliff. It wasn't like they would have been able to fly with Shiro if something went wrong. Now he was in the desert, Iverson was going to make his life hell when he missed his classes, he was sore, and Keith was looking at him like he was holding them all up. Man, he couldn't stand that guy. He crossed his long arms and leaned back into the lumpy piece of furniture as he listened to Shiro. He told them the Galra were coming. (They were real?) On top of that, they were after something called Voltron.

"Wait, I've heard that name before," he said looking at Pidge who immediately launched into explaining what he'd been hearing. 

It wasn't long until he found himself in the middle of nowhere with everyone following a machine Hunk and Pidge had pulled together based off of a "hunch" that Keith had. He glided easily on his blue and orange wings. If nothing else, he would see what they were looking for soon. He grimaced as a gust of wind knocked his hair out of place. If _someone_ would get out of his airspace. 

"Hey mullet, watch where your flying will ya?" He sniped as he eyed Keith's dark mottled wings. He was irritated by the way his rival's long primary feathers tapered out in the air. The wings of a predator. His own wings flowed smoothly from tip to base. The colors shone with iridescently under the bright sunlight. 

"I am," Keith's rough retort answered, "Make sure you don't knock into anything."

Lance fumed. He knew that Keith was a skilled flier. That the other had been the top of his class in damn near everything, but that didn't mean that he had to act like no one else could fly well. 

"As if!" Lance challenged beating his wide wings hard. He gained distance on Keith in moments and banked hard to cut passed him. 

"Watch it!" Keith shouted as he veered to the side as the tips of Lance's feathers brushed by his own. 

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Lance quipped as he flapped to gain speed as he cut a wide arc in the warm air. 

\--

"Oh, it's on!" Keith put as much force into his downbeats as he could. He gained altitude along with speed. It wasn't long before the two of them disappeared from sight as Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro walked in the shaded canyon. Hunk and Pidge had claimed not being able to fly and manage the gear. Shiro wasn't sure he could fly anymore. He didn't want to test it. The feeling, or lack thereof, of his wing folded against his false one, was enough for now. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take it if he couldn't at the moment. 

The beeping of the scanner increased steadily as they walked. They were headed in the right direction. 

"So when you said Galra did you mean like... the scary conquering Galra that the Olkari talk about, or did you mean like, a different Galra that isn't so...murdery," Hunk, the big man with grey and white wings, asked as he absently waved the sensor from side to side to make sure they were going the right way. 

"They're real," Shiro affirmed stiffly. 

"You see, I was afraid that that was what you'd say. 'Cause you see, I have this thing where I don't like getting killed," Hunk ranted. 

"That's why we need to see what's going on," Shiro answered confidently. 

"Uh-huh...and what was that about them coming here? As in here to this planet? Because I don't think that the Garrison is ready for something like that. I mean, I know that I'm not ready for something like that. I mean, in the stories they're always this horde of monsters. I mean, the Olkari even say that they got driven off their homeworld. How does something like that happen? I mean-"

"Hunk, you're doing it again," the small framed brown and white-winged teen, Pidge, said tiredly. 

"Right...sorry," Hunk said. He stopped to adjust the satellite dish looking sensor as they came to a fork in the canyon floor. They turned right. Minutes later he was fretting again. 

\----------

They'd been so caught up in trying to outmaneuver and outpace one another that Keith and Lance wound up at the place that Keith had mentioned well before the others. Lance swore that the only reason Keith had gotten there before him was that, unlike Lance, Keith actually knew what the place looked like and that it hadn't been a fair race. 

The dark haired teen placidly ignored Lance's complaints and looked down into the canyon. He was worried about whether or not the sensor would actually work. There were caves and tunnels all over this range that he'd explored. Part of him wanted to fly back and make sure that the others made it here alright. Another part argued that they could miss each other easily with the limited vision he would have from above. 

He sighed and stretched. His wing collided with Lance. He mumbled an apology. Keith wasn't used to people being around out here.

"Uh-huh," Lance said testily. Feathers slipped over one another drily as he settled in to wait. 

Keith shrugged. He guessed that the heat was getting to the bright-feathered teen. Awkwardly, he lifted a wing to throw some shade over them while they waited. He noted that Lance didn't scoot away. If he would have thought about it more he would have grabbed one of their water bottles from the big guy. It was warm out here. 

\-------------

"Ah-ha!" Pidge declared suddenly. 

The beeping had increased to a fever pitch. Hunk flipped it off as he looked where Pidge was pointing. He could see the ridge and the forms of Keith and Lance gliding down to them. He knew he would have to turn it back on, but if he was being honest he needed a break from the constant singing of the device he and Pidge had made. He made a mental note to use something less high pitched next time. 

"Took you long enough," Lance called as soon as they were within earshot. 

"It's not my fault you two decided to race here," Hunk countered easily with a smile. He was glad that he wasn't out here with a bunch of strangers. Sure, he knew Pidge, but their teammate hadn't exactly taken steps to get to know them. He knew Shiro and Keith by reputation, but Lance was his friend. It put him a bit more at ease since Shiro's warning this morning. Yeesh, was it only this morning? He already felt like they'd been out here for over a day. 

"Yeah yeah, it's too bad you didn't come up with us. You could have stopped this cheater," Lance waved before jerking a thumb in Keith's direction as he jogged to a stop. 

You- what?!" Keith started as he jogged to a stop behind Lance. His wings spread wide in his irritation. 

"Alright, let's see if we can track this "Voltron" down," Shiro held up his hands as he looked between Lance and Keith hoping that the two younger men would settle down. 

"You're right," Hunk jumped in. It was clear that the big man was already as tired of the bickering as Shiro. 

Pidge stuck out a wing and hit the switch with surprising accuracy. The small teen disinterestedly folded their wings back as though nothing had happened. 

After a moment of shuffling around and short quips between Keith and Lance the group set off into a cave. Keith began to explain some of the carvings that covered the walls of the desert cave only to be cut off by soft blue light coursing through the carvings. The cave grew brighter as the floor suddenly opened. They all instinctively unfurled their wings. It was a chaos of feathers and confused shouts as they wings tangled and slapped against one another. They'd all been too close to one another. 

There was a sudden metallic clang as Shiro's wing hit against the stone. They all slid down the smooth wet ramp or rock in a shouting pile of limbs and feathers. It took them some time to extricate themselves from one another.

"Ow that's my wing," Pidge hollered.

"Oh, sorry. Hey that doesn't go that way," Hunk shouted. 

"Ow ow ow you're pulling my feathers get off!" Lance yelped trying to yank one of his wings out from under Shiro's elbow.

"Everybody settle down," Shiro finally said loudly enough that the group went quiet. "Let's just take a minute. Who's wing is this?" He asked poking at a brown speckled wing. 

"That's mine," Pidge answered tiredly. 

"Okay, it's the one sticking out the furthest. Everyone let Pidge through," Shiro ordered. 

There was some grumbling and shuffling, but eventually, the smallest of them was free. 

"Okay, Keith I see you. You're next," Shiro continued. 

Now that Pidge was free Keith could actually see where his wing was pinned by Lance's knee. 

"Move your leg Lance," he grumped straining to pull the limb free.

"I'm...trying," Lance huffed. "Can whoever is on my back move please?!"

"Oh sorry I think that's me," Hunk answered. 

There was a sigh and a mumbled curse and Keith was free. 

He and Pidge assessed the pile in front of them. One of Lance's wings was pinned at the bottom, but he was the one on top of the pile. It looked like Hunk was more or less sandwiched in the middle with Shiro underneath everything but Lance's wing. They glanced at one another before Keith moved to dislodge Shiro's good wing from under Lance while Pidge helped guide Hunk out from the mess so that they could work Lance's wing free from under Shiro. 

It took some work, and some solid complaints from Lance, but they managed to get everyone sorted and upright. 

When they proceeded on to try to find a different exit the came to a wide chamber. In it sat the biggest piece of robotics they'd ever seen.

"Does anyone feel like it's watching them?" Lance asked as he bobbed his head from side to side. 

The lanky tan youth stepped from side to side as they approached. He seemed distracted even as the forcefield fell to his touch. 

\------------------------

_"Hello cub,"_ a serene voice echoed through Lance's head.

He looked to and fro, but couldn't see anyone besides themselves and the towering Lion before them. It rose from its seated position to crouch before them. He could almost swear that he felt its breath dance across his skin.

_"Me?"_ He jerked a thumb at his own chest. 

There was the impression of a melodic laugh. It made his scalp tingle as a ramp dropped from the Lion's mouth. He hesitated.

_"We have much to do my dear. Come along now,"_ the voice was reassuring. It reminded in a way of his older sister. 

Lance found he wasn't afraid as he took a tentative step onto the ramp before jogging the rest of the way up. The cockpit of the Blue Lion was instantly familiar but new. As he sat he could see the consoles beginning to hum to life. He thought he could hear a purr rumble in his mind as the seat started forward suddenly. 

Surprisingly, he could read the consoles. 

_"How did this?"_ he questioned as he heard the others beginning to file in. 

_"Are you ready cub?"_ the voice was ageless. She sounded at once ancient and full of knowledge as well as innocent and playful. Once he was sure everyone was inside he reached for the controls with a smirk.

"Let's try this."

\-----------------------

Eventually, they found themselves crammed inside a cockpit with Lance at the helm. Keith balked at the feeling of not being able to spread his wings. He'd never been fond of the feeling of claustrophobia he'd had in the sims, and that had been in a larger ship with fewer people. The great beast jolted to life at Lance's touch. 

After some of, in Shiro's opinion, the most reckless undisciplined flight he'd ever witnessed they exited the atmosphere. Shiro's stomach bottomed out. He'd know that ship anywhere. 

"Galra," he breathed. 

With a surprising show of spirit, the younger four seemed set on doing what they could to distract the ship and guide it away. The agility of the blue lion was unmatchable by the massive Galran battleship, and they dealt no small amount of damage to the craft. When they tried to break away they learned that, despite its slow turns, the battlecruiser was much faster. 

\-------------

Keith's wings twitched as he kept trying to see what was going on. He felt out of control and the five of them being in a situation where he couldn't move freely was making his nerves frazzled. He held the back of Lance's seat tightly and did his best to stay calm. Shiro seemed as unshakable as ever, but his tone was concerned when a strange portal opened before them. Even through open space and the cockpit, the five could feel something almost like static electricity making their feathers stand taller. For Pidge, this resulted in them looking even smaller as tan and white freckled feathers puffed and swallowed up their sides and shoulders. 

Hunk looked pale and clammy, and Keith couldn't help but try to shift away from the big man. He looked like he might throw up at any second. Keith tried to focus on the brunette in front of him to get his mind off of the feeling of claustrophobia. He worked to study the gradient of colors that made up Lance's wings. Blue, green, navy, orange. He'd seldom seen so many colors on a person's wings. He wondered what sort of bird the coloration was similar to. When the subject of whether or not to go through the portal was breached he was quick to agree to it. Anything to get out of the stuffy cramped cockpit. 

\--------------

They stood before a massive castle. Its white and gold exterior was smooth and appeared to be painstakingly maintained. Behind them, the blue lion rose to its feet and roared. The door that opened made Lance think of a giant's castle. Who needed doors that big? He looked back at the lion and felt no trace of the connection he'd felt earlier. He chose to take it as a sign that they weren't in danger. Before, the lion had seemed to talk to him. 

"Whelp, looks like this is the only way," Lance said off-handedly as he took long careless strides toward the door. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Take it slow. We don't know who lives here," Shiro warned before cutting in front of Lance and taking the lead.

Lance was startled as Keith slipped by. The dark haired teen was as quiet as a shadow, His graceful movements seemed practiced as he watched the walkway carefully. It was apparent that he was used to keeping watch over Shiro as the boy's violet eyes took everything in. Lance remembered a rumor that had gone around the Garrison that Keith was always studying with Shiro. Some people speculated that it was more like they were "studying" than Keith actually getting help. It was true that the two spent more time together than Keith spent with any of his classmates. If it hadn't been for Shiro's fiance there would have been even more whisperings that the two were together. Lance hadn't put much stock in it, but now that he was seeing them in action together it was clear that the two were close. 

He glanced back at Hunk and Pidge before falling into step behind the other two with a shrug.

Keith's wings hung slightly open as though he were expecting something to appear at any moment. Lance couldn't help but watch the fluid way that Keith moved. He looked alert but not tense. Shiro, on the other hand, moved confidently and slowly. There was tension visible in the way he moved, but Lance supposed he would be tense if he'd gone through anything that Shiro had seemed to have gone through. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted any of the details of his hero's imprisonment. The parts of it that were visible were disturbing enough. 

He did his best to step quietly, but he wasn't really sure what to expect. 

The interior was dark and the air tasted stale. When someone called out lights steadily lit themselves. They flickered light ghostly flames despite it being clear that there was no actual fire when they approached. They seemed to be indicating a path. Shiro hesitated but, seeing no reason not to follow, he turned toward the staircase and began to follow the lights. 

"Amazing," Pidge breathed from behind him. 

Shiro had to agree. The lights were different from any that he'd seen from Earth or any of their neighbours. In fact, the style of the interior seemed to be a strange hybrid between advanced technology and medieval stylizations. It was beautiful, but without any evidence of anyone else, it was also haunting. It had the grandeur of a king's castle, but the presence of a long-forgotten building. The only thing missing was the rubble and disuse. It looked somehow spotless. Some of the rooms they entered seemed to be spaces for entertaining, others seemed to serve no obvious purpose other than being exceptionally large and open for no reason. It was not exactly unpleasant, but he could feel his tension mounting with every step. They seemed to go up, down, and around just about every room of the castle in no particular order, and Shiro couldn't help but wonder if someone, or something, was toying with them. 

The winding high-ceilinged corridors tapered out into a room lit by large towering windows with a strange sense of finality. The floor to ceiling windows filtered light into the room. Motes of dust danced in the shafts of light. Pidge fluttered passed Shiro in a sudden rush. The small teen's wings made no sound as they glided to the center of the room began to fiddle with what at first appeared to be a raised pedestal in the center. A soft blip revealed it to be a panel of some sort. The group pressed close and inspected the strange indicators. 

"I can't read any of this," Pidge griped tapping the interface experimentally. A hydraulic-sounding hiss whispered behind them and they whirled around. Two cylinders rose out of the floor. Shiro slipped into a defensive stance. There was no telling what would come out of there. Keith did the same from half a step away. At first, they couldn't see anything through the panel, but it soon cleared up to reveal a figure seemingly asleep within. The first thing that Shiro noted what the strange markings on their faces and their pointed ears. They weren't a race that he'd heard of before. Suddenly, one of the pods opened and the woman called out for her father. She began to collapse. Shiro started to move, but Lance was faster as he leaped to catch the white-haired woman. A gust of air ruffled everyone's hair as Lance passed. The woman sunk heavily into his arms, and the four of them gaped as they caught sight of the shimmer of light that seemed to come from the stranger's back. 

She looked ethereal with diaphanous wings, unlike anything they'd ever seen. She raised her head to look at Lance and spared no time in asking why his wings looked as they did. It was at that time the lanky teen seemed to notice the elf-eared woman's own unusual arrangement. Three rounded pairs of wings sprung from the center of her back. They looked as though they were spun from glass and shimmered in the way that oil does when it rests on a pool of water. It seemed a wonder that they didn't snap off at the slightest breath of wind. Lance's mouth was moving before he had time to think. He wasn't even completely aware of what he said, but he knew that he wanted to sound brave and capable in front of her. She was like a helpless princess out of a storybook, and he wanted to put her at ease. 

He felt a sharp pain in his ear and shoulder as he was suddenly whirled around. Okay, not helpless. Very not helpless. 

"Eugh, my ear," he yelped as he tested her grip. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" Her voice carried the authority of someone who was used to being listened to. 

Shiro took a step forward and raised his hands slightly in surrender. 

"We're...not really sure where here is. Look, maybe we can help each other. We were brought here by a blue lion," he supplied. 

The woman looked up in shock without releasing Lance. 

"How is that possible? Where is its paladin?" Her tone had an edge of panic and Shiro took another tentative step closer. 

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Let's all take a step back. We're not here to hurt you," he said calmly with a glance at Lance. 

"Oh, sorry," she said as she let her hold on Lance drop. 

She stepped regally around him without sparing another glance at the group as she approached the central panel. As she began to key something into it the other pod hissed open and a red-haired man sprung out with a shout. It looked as though Lance just wasn't getting a break as the man tried to strike him as he sailed by. Lance nimbly ducked out of the way. Shiro relaxed as the two began to banter good-naturedly. Beside him, Keith rose out of a fighting stance and quirked an eyebrow at him. Shiro could old shrug in response. 

After the woman was satisfied with whatever she found on her monitor she turned to face the group. 

"I apologize. My name is Princess Allura," her serene expression faltered as she tried to continue, "I...Coran Altea is gone."

The older man was at her side in seconds. Keith was surprised at the way that man's delicate wings easily lifted him. He seemed able to hover and change direction extraordinarily well. Unlike Allura, he had two sets of wings that vibrated back and forth at a breakneck speed. It was completely bizarre to see. 

"Gone?" He looked at the screen and paled. "Then that means..."

"Zarkon," Allura's voice was cold and hard. 

A dark memory bubbled to the surface of Shiro's mind. He felt suddenly as though he'd been running for a long time and couldn't catch his breath. He knew that name. 

"The Galra?" he breathed. 

Allura answered him with a nod.

"He...I was a captive on one of his ships," Shiro managed. 

"He's alive?!" Allura and Coran asked in shock. 

They went on to explain that it had been 10,000 years since they had lost their home planet to the Galran Emperor. It seemed unreal. Of course, they'd heard tales of the Galra. They were monsters made up to frighten children to bed. Despite their distant neighbours telling them of the tyranny of the Galra they had all just assumed that it was nothing more than the Olkari version of the old stories. Of course, even with the methods of travel at their disposal, they'd never been able to visit the other planet. Their communications had been friendly, but a journey of that scale was still at least a decade out. They'd only just gotten to the edge of the solar system when Shiro had been captured. 

"We got here because of the Blue Lion. .We found it just before the Galra reached Earth to claim it," Shiro said. 

"I see. So he's found one of them," Allura raised a hand to her chin in thought as she turned to look out the window. 

Keith followed her gaze. The land below was quite beautiful It even resembled Earth in some ways so long as he ignored the violet hue to some of the trees he could almost pretend that this was just an unusual chat with a stranger. He shook out his wings uncomfortably. Almost.

She turned back to the group suddenly with a thoughtful look. Her eyes traveled curiously over each of them as Coran tried to ease Hunk's mind with something to eat. There was something about this group that held the ghost of familiarity. A smile twitched at her lips at the way that Shiro chided Lance and Keith when Lance goaded Keith into an argument. Just maybe. She called up a map of the galaxy and everyone tripped into silence except for Pidge. 

"What? Is that a map of the whole universe?!" The small teen looked almost frantic as they tried to take in the star map. 

Allura answered with a warm smile. 

"I believe you five were brought here for a reason. The Blue Lion wouldn't have allowed just anyone to pilot it. I believe that you five may be the best chance we have at defeating Zarkon." 

She tapped out a short sequence and the five lions hovered in the hologram. She watched as they gazed at the group in the room. It wasn't lost on her that the Blue Lion already hovered in front of Lance. She gave a short description of the temperaments of the lions. If she was right they would each prefer one of these earthlings over the other. Using her knowledge of the previous paladins she matched the lions with the individual it seemed would best suit them. She could sense the Lions beginning to awaken and stir even with the tremendous distance between them. It seemed that things were already in motion. The memory of her father rose in her mind and she tried to force it aside. She would have time to try to process everything later. For now, she had to set the paladins in motion. 

\--------------------------

Pidge glided easily from the pod and landed. She stretched her arms and wings simultaneously. Despite the fact that it had been a short flight there was always something about getting back outside after being in a tight space that made her need to stretch. It wasn't that Pidge minded the close quarters of the ship. It actually made her feel quite secure. Pidge looked back at Shiro who was also stretching just outside the pod. They weren't sure exactly what they would find here, but so far it seemed pleasant enough. 

A lush forest opened up before them. Pidge couldn't help but marvel at the shade of green and the sound of strange singing in the trees despite their typical distaste for being out in nature. Shiro was soon beside them as the pair surveyed the area before them. 

"Guess we ought to head that way." Shiro gestured into the forest. 

They'd been given a small device that would help them track the general direction of the lion. It was almost the size of a pack of gum. Pidge ran a finger along its virtually seamless sides and wondered how Altean technology was so advanced for such an old civilization. Pidge turned the device over in her hands until the direction that they both needed to go was apparent. 

"Looks like it's a ways out," Pidge said. 

Pidge jumped and, with a couple wingbeats rose into the sky. She waved Shiro up before remembering about the man's wing. He stood below with both wings seemingly prepared for him to spring into the sky. The false one was wide and bat-like. The other wide and tapered with sharp delicate angles near the wing wrist. It wasn't a wing type Pidge was used to seeing. Pidge was suddenly afraid that he would crash. The surface areas of the two wings were just...strange. Before Shiro could make an attempt Pidge fluttered back to the ground.

"On second thought, maybe we should walk. It'd be hard to land through all of this leaf-cover if it's in the middle of this jungle." Pidge's expression was gentle. 

Shiro seemed confused at first, but he soon nodded as a breeze caught his wings. If he felt as though Pidge had coddled him he didn't say anything. 

Bugs, or were they birds, that looked like sea angels fluttered about landing to rest on bushes and vines that broke up the monotony of tree trunk after tree-trunk. Off to their left something croaked with a sound not unlike a bull-frog. The tree branches rustled softly with the movement of creature the duo couldn't seem to catch a glimpse of. 

It was warm here but not punishingly so. After some time, they heard a river burbling and laughing in the distance. The two exchanged a look and continued on. As they cleared the treeline they could see a wide slow-moving river before them. They found that the noise they'd heard actually originated from a small brook just south of them that welled up a short ways from the main river. They looked across the expanse of water and check the sensor. It looked like the lion was down-river. Pidge looked back up and saw what appeared to be a giant sloth man before them. Her wings beat out as she back peddled with a shout and tripped as she was trying to put some distance between herself and the strange creature. Shiro startled but didn't step away as it looked back at them. 

It made something like a gurgling sound and waved them to follow. It began to shuffle toward a boat with a stylized lion head on the bow. Pidge looked at Shiro with unmasked confusion. 

Shiro took the scene in. There wasn't anything less than friendly about the creature, and it seemed to have a method of transportation that would be more convenient than traipsing through the underbrush along the riverbank. Shiro looked back at Pidge and shrugged. 

"I think he wants us to come with him."

Pidge seemed dubious as she got to her feet and dusted off her backside. 

"C'mon this is nothing," Shiro reassured. 

The two got settled in the canoe and they set off down the river at a leisurely pace. Small yellow creatures that appeared to be a strange hybrid between a rabbit and a caterpillar popped cheerfully into view as they drifted by. The small creature seemed to be excited by their presence and appeared non-hostile. Shiro relaxed in his seat as Pidge's sharp gaze flittered excitedly from place to place. For a time they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they were brought along sparkling pools that broke off from the main river. They passed an uncountable number of red and white flowers that filled the air with a honey-sweet scent and passed under archways made of entangled tree limbs that housed more small colorful creatures. Their guide kept them moving steadily along, and it wasn't until they passed into a darkened stone cavern decorated with complex depictions of a green lion that Pidge began to feel strained. 

"What if I can't pilot it? I mean, sure, I know in theory how to pilot, but I've never actually done it. I mean, I've wanted to, but wanting to do something and being able to do something are entirely different things. I don't know if I'll be able to reach anything. I mean, Lance could, but he's a lot taller than me. What'll we do then? I mean this place is nice and all, but I really really would rather not need to-"

"Pidge," Shiro cut in gently, "it's going to be okay. Commander Holt told me once that if you worry too much about what could happen you might miss the chance to do something great. Instead of worrying so much about it let's just go meet this thing together. I'm sure that you'll do just fine."

Pidge took a deep breath and nodded. 

"You're right. I'm sorry I just..."

Shiro rested a reassuring hand on their shoulder and squeezed. 

Pidge looked back and gave a small smile. 

"You're right. Let's do this."

A short while later they reached a soft-sanded shoreline. Their guide helped bring them in and the two disembarked. The trees here were so tall it seemed as though they held up the obscured sky above. It had an ancient and sacred feel that seemed to call for speaking softly. 

Pidge felt a tug at the edge of her mind and looked up at the ziggurat that climbed before them. It was wrapped in vines thicker than anything Pidge could have imagined. Pidge could feel a burning curiosity mingling with her own excitement and, with only a quick glance back at Shiro, began to race up the steps. Pidge could feel the impression of questions radiating out from the top-most area of the vines. 

_"And who are you little one? What strange features you have,"_ the voice was lively and seemed excited by the prospect of getting a better look at Pidge. 

Pidge found that she had the same sentiment and, finding the stairs frustratingly slow, leapt into the air. Her wings held her silently aloft as Pidge got nearer and nearer. Soft feathers cut through the air as Pidge banked to try to find a good angle to land. A flash of a yellow eye peered out.

_"I've never seen wings such as those. Where do you hail from I wonder,"_ the voice mused. Her tone was at once reticent and thoughtful and Pidge could feel the undeniable intelligence of those eyes. 

"I'm Pidge, from Earth," she answered aloud as she landed with a whoosh on a vine that let them meet the hidden Lion's gaze. 

_"I don't know that place. Come, we have much to learn from one another."_ The tone was inviting and hinted at wonders that Pidge had never even dreamed. 

With a whoop, Pidge tucked her wings closed and dropped down into the vines. She clambered along a vine and found that the Green Lion had opened a path for her. She scooted along the vine she was on and dropped down on the ramp below with a thud. Pidge wondered at the deep rumbling that she could hear at the back of her mind. Was it...purring? Pidge placed a hand gently on the wall of the short walkway that led to the cockpit. It was smooth and cold, but there seemed to a something like a pulse underneath the metal surface. She clambered into the seat of the cockpit and was pleased to find that she could reach the joysticks. 

"Alright girl, let's go home," Pidge said cheerfully. 

As though answering, the Green Lion leaped free of its blanket of vines as Shiro looked on from below. Once he was settled the three of them took the sky to return to the castle. 

\----------------------------

Lance tumbled and rolled through the air. Laser fire lit up the sky around them as he did his level best to keep from being struck. Peaceful clearly had a different definition in Altean. Beside him, he could hear Hunk alternate between screaming and nearly throwing up. There were hostile craft everywhere and he struggled to think of how he was going to get Hunk to the ground to find the Yellow Lion. Lance made a sudden nosedive and two of the fighters collided with one another. 

"I'm gonna have to drop you off and cover you bud," Lance shouted to be heard over Hunk's frightened yell. 

Lance felt his wings start to open out of instinct. They were coming in hot and at a hard angle. He couldn't help it as he accidentally cuffed Hunk in the head. 

"You what?! Nononono," Hunk protested as they leveled out. 

"No time, get going," Lance said as he slammed the button to eject Hunk. He slowed as much as he dared and sent the big man sprawling. 

Hunk didn't have much time to try to get some wind. His heavy wings weren't meant for gliding. He flapped his barred wings as quickly as he could and managed to stop himself from completely crashing into the ground below. He yelped as he stumbled on the landing and tripped into what appeared to be an elevator of some sort. Red streaks of enemy fire pelted over his head as he fumbled with the control panel. 

_"Not good not good not good, not good,"_ he thought as he struck two wires together. 

He had no idea if they were the right ones, but desperation drove him to try anyway. He could feel the metal side of the lift thunk with each impact as the sentries on the ground peppered the air. Above, he heard an explosion as Lance brought down a fighter. The wires sparked and the lift jerked heavily to life. It glided smoothly down the guide rails as Hunk looked on down the shaft. He could see carvings like the ones they'd found on Earth, only these ones glowed sunny yellow. Now that he wasn't being shot at it was really quite lovely. He could see some repeating patterns and felt a heavy warm presence pushing at him. It could have been terrifying, but it felt like being given a heavy comforter on a winter night. Hunk held the feeling close and wondered if this was the same way Lance had felt when they found the Blue Lion. The anticipation in the air was thick as the lift neared the end of the track, but instead of a Lion all he found was another chamber filled with glowing carvings. He felt a nudge that brought his attention to a spiral marking. It felt like that was the right way to go. 

He looked first one way, and then the other before his eyes settled on a drill. 

_"Well, I got the alien elevator thing working right?"_

It took some fiddling, but soon the drill was moving. The feeling of warmth and comfort only grew stronger as he drilled his way through the thin wall of stone. 

_"Oh ho, you are a strong one cub. Strong and smart,"_ a jolly voice rumbled. 

Hunk flinched instinctively but didn't feel any menace in this voice. The voice was strong and loud, but it seemed kind. It seemed like the kind of voice he remembered from his father when he was younger. He'd thought his dad was the biggest, strongest man in the world back then. 

"T-thanks?" Hunk said unsure if the voice would be able to hear him over the cracking of stone and the grinding of steel. 

_"It has been some time since someone like you was near. Tell me, do you have friends cub?"_ Hunk could practically feel the presence lean in excitedly. 

The drill spun free as it broke through into the chamber of the Yellow Lion. He scrambled down so he could see who he was speaking to. The lion was huge and seemed stocky compared to Lance's lion. Its gaze felt kind and gentle to Hunk. 

"I- Yeah one of them is just up there," Hunk said pointing at the ceiling. He was knocked to the ground as a shudder rocked the cavern with unexpected force. 

_"As is mine. Let us be off."_

The lion rose to its feet and lowered the barrier around itself as Hunk jogged up. It playfully snatched him by the jacket and knocked him into the cockpit with a toss of its massive head. Hunk screamed as he tumbled headlong into space. He pulled himself into his seat as he sensed something like a laugh emanating from the Lion. 

"Let's go then bud," Hunk said with confidence that surprised even him.

He shoved the control stick on his right forward and the Lion sprang up. He was terrified that they were going to hit the ceiling of the cavern only to find that the Yellow Lion didn't seem to share his concerns. With a startling show of raw power, the Lion rocketed up through the ground until it erupted in a cloud of rock and dust in front of the Blue Lion. It seemed to chuckle as two rockets hit it with no apparent effect. Hunk felt the force of the impact disperse smoothly as Yellow took the hit. 

They were off before Hunk knew it. He'd never flown before and, if his languid spinning in the air was anything to go by, he still needed some work. He was honestly shocked by how well he did with Yellow's help. When they got back to the castle he was sore and shaky. Lance didn't seem much better, and he wondered how Pidge and Shiro fared without a lion to start with. He knew that the two of them wouldn't have managed without one. Hunk entered the room in a rush of anxiousness for his teammates. He was relieved to see them both fine. 

Pidge cracked a smile and gave him a thumbs up as he entered. He returned the thumbs up as Lance launched into a tirade about the ordeal they'd gone through. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Pidge give a wink before agreeing that it hadn't been easy for them either. 

\---------------

The three that had met their Lions noticed a strange feeling as they awaited the ship carrying the Red Lion. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance hovered near one another. Shiro wrote it off to the fact that the trio had been a team at the Garrison, but they could tell something was up. They all felt tense but excited. There was a sense of something they'd been waiting for for a very long time finally coming up. It was sort of like the feeling that one might get when summer vacation is just days away. 

"What do you think it means?" Lance asked looking at the other two. 

"I wonder if it's because of the wormhole?" Hunk guessed.

"Or because of everything else going on. You have to admit, it feels like we're getting wrapped up into some sort of fairy tale," Pidge reasoned. 

"Pffft, a fairy tale with huge robot cats and stuff? What do you mean?" Lance countered.

"I dunno, I mean, there's a princess and this Zarkon guy sounds like a villain," Pidge shot back. 

"Maybe it's the lions? It felt like mine was talking to me. It was really strange," Hunk mused as he rested his chin on his fist. 

"That's...you know you might be onto something buddy," Lance replied, "Mine did the same thing too. What about you Pidge?"

The two teens looked at their peer expectantly. 

"Now that you mention it, yeah. She definitely talked to me. I wonder if they can tell that they're together..."

"Well, mine knew that Lance and Blue were above us on that mining planet."

"Yeah, that might explain it. Maybe they can talk to each other too," Lance said lacing his fingers together thoughtfully. 

"Think they're nervous about us getting the Red Lion back?" Hunk piped up. 

"Could be..." Pidge looked thoughtfully out the window. 

\-------------------

Keith had felt terrible ever since they'd gotten onto the Galra ship. The halls were too low to fly in, and it had a sinister feel. Had Shiro really been stuck in a place like this? He looked over at Shiro and Pidge. He was relieved that he wasn't doing this alone now that he'd seen what it really looked like inside these ships. Shiro froze suddenly.

"This...this is the ship I was on," he said breathlessly. 

"What? That means that the other members of your crew should be here. We've gotta find them," Pidge said with sudden force. 

Shiro's head throbbed as the memories came flooding back. Of all the possible ships it had to be this one? He blinked to clear his thoughts as Pidge spoke. He wanted to help them, but they needed the Red Lion. He wondered if they might be able to come back for them after. W

"We need to keep going." Shiro started to turn down one of the corridors.

"No! We have to find them, Shiro. How would you feel if you found out that they were here and didn't help you?" There was anger simmering in Pidge's voice that brought Keith up short. 

"Pidge, no one understands more than me, but right now finding the Red Lion is the most important thing," Shiro tried to reason.

"I can't go with you then," Pidge sighed, "Commander Holt, he's my dad. I have to find him." 

Shiro looked gutted.

"You're- Commander Holt is your father?" He sputtered. 

Pidge nodded before starting to turn the other way. Shiro put a hand on the smallest paladin's shoulder. 

"I'm coming with you then. I know where the cells are."

"Wait, you aren't leaving me to do this alone are you?" He couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice. 

They didn't have much time to dispute the fact as the sound of footsteps drew near. 

\----------------

Keith ran blindly through the halls. How in the world was he supposed to be able to find the Red Lion in a maze like this? He was sure that he would be caught with every step. Tension settled around his chest like metal bands. He exhaled a curse as he realized he'd gone in circles...again. He threw his hands in the air in frustration as he glared at the purple emblem he'd already run into twice. Keith wanted to shout, but he tried to force himself to calm down like Shiro would have told him to. 

He held onto the last thing that Shiro had said as they'd had to split up. 

"Patience yields focus," he mumbled. He wasn't sure how he was going to be patient when a patrol could come by again at any minute. Keith forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Lance had said it would be like the feeling that drew him out to the Blue Lion in the first place. He tried to focus in on the pull he'd felt before. Just when he thought he was wasting his time he felt a sudden pull in the opposite direction. _"Figures."_

He followed the sensation as directly as he could. A passing patrol forced him to go a more round-about way than he would have liked, but in time he reached the Red Lion. He felt anger rock through him at the sight of it being held up by some strange device. Nothing should be holding one of the Lions. He kept low as he approached and tapped his hand against the barrier around Red. 

"Open up. Let's get out of here," he said softly. 

He felt no inkling of a response and frowned. The others had said that they could feel their lions talking to them when they found them. What if the Red Lion didn't accept him?

"Hey, it's Keith, your buddy," he tried again in a more friendly tone. 

Red's eyes seemed lifeless. 

The door behind Keith hissed open, and he knew that he was found. A mix of emotions surged through him. He felt hurt that Red didn't respond. The feeling was chased away with frustration and anger that he'd let himself believe that he might be able to do this. He turned as his bayard flared to life in his hand. 

"It's me! Your paladin!" He shouted as he cut down two of the sentries. 

A blast caught his shield and he knew that there were too many for him to engage for long. Adrenaline surged through his body as he rolled and cut. There was no way that they would bring any further harm to this Lion. He stumbled back as a blast knocked him off balance. His elbow caught on a console behind him as more sentries rushed into the room. He cast a glance between the door and the lion before slamming his hand onto the button. Just behind him, a hatch began to roll open. The force was unreal. He clutched the console and tried again. 

"We're supposed to be bonding! Listen to me!" He shouted over the rush of air. 

His shoulders strained and popped and Keith was struck with the realization that he wouldn't be able to hit the button to close the door again. He struggled desperately to haul himself further up the console, but his grip slipped and, with a shout, he found himself careening into open space. A feeling like a laugh after a practical joke filled his mind as he saw the Red Lion spring to life and hurtle toward him. He saw its metallic maw open wide but, for some reason, he felt unafraid. 

_"You're gonna be trouble,"_ a strong female voice teased. Its girlish voice was at odds with the authority of its tone, but it felt at once familiar. Like someone he'd known his whole life. 

Keith smirked in spite of himself as he rolled to his feet. So it was gonna be like that then?

"Good kitty," he teased. 

He was rewarded with a playful growl of annoyance. 

_"Meddling Kit,"_ she retorted.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he slammed forward on the controls. The Red Lion was fast. He could tell from his own style of flight and the feeling he was getting right now that they would make a good team. He could feel Red's light energetic presence at the back of his mind. 

They were joined by Pidge moments later and they gave the signal for Lance and Hunk to disengage from the ship they'd boarded. Just one to go. 

\--------------

They could all feel their lions practically vibrating in anticipation as they assembled in a huge room. Even though it had only been minutes since Keith had heard his lion he couldn't imagine her not being there. He wondered if the others felt the same way as he looked about the room. Pidge rested on Green's paw. Lance leaned comfortably against Blue, and Hunk seemed to be giving Yellow a bit of distance. He looked up at Red and thought for a moment that he felt her wink. Keith blinked in confusion before following the collective gaze to a massive door. 

Shiro stood as casually as he could. His heart pounded in his chest. He could feel something stirring behind the door. Something ancient. How would he ever measure up as a pilot for a creature that oozed power and authority like what he felt through the door. 

Slowly, inch by painful inch, the door opened. Inside rested a Lion nearly twice the size of even the Yellow lion. He could feel something primal in this Lion. It defied anyone who thought it could be anything other than strong and fierce. He felt it lock eyes with him as the four other lions roared. He couldn't help but be afraid as he felt an insanely gentle presence slide into his mind. It felt protective and strong, meek and unsure. There was a duality that he hadn't expected. 

_"Greetings,"_ a smooth voice purred, _"how will you grow I wonder."_

The Black Lion seemed thoughtful as Shiro stepped forward. Her voice was as rough as stone but carried a thread of warmth and pride as she bowed to grant him access inside. 

_"This must be a mistake,"_ Shiro couldn't help but think. The chortle that met him was devoid of real humor. 

_"I certainly hope not cub. Now come closer. Yes. You're certainly large enough to be a leader."_ There was a note of amusement in Black's tone. 

Had she teased him about his body tone? Shiro stepped reverently into the cockpit. He couldn't shake the feeling that he couldn't be a paladin. Not really. Not after the Galra took him. He felt an increase in pressure in his mind. There was a soft forcefulness to it and he felt a surge of reassurance. 

_"Come now, if I thought you a monster you'd be dead."_

Shiro gave a tight smile as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Was that really her idea of a joke? He gripped the controls hard as Black rose to her feet with a roar. He had to admit that it was...a bit uncomfortable to be this high in the air without being under his own power. He gasped as he felt a sudden shift in his mind. He could feel the other lions through Black. He could sense their excitement as well as something that felt bittersweet. What had happened to the paladins before them? The thought was soon buried as he felt the press of the other lions inspecting him. 

_"How strong. He has the look of a hero doesn't he?"_ Boomed a male voice with a laugh. He could sense at once that that was Yellow. 

_"What happened to him? The poor thing,"_ a serene voice said with concern. That one was Blue. 

_"Did you notice that they're all from the same planet? Blue can you tell me about their home planet? What is it like?"_ Green questioned. 

_"Does it really matter? We're going to have a fight on our paws any minute now. You know how the Galra are,"_ Red's voice cut. 

_"You'd know better than us friend,"_ came Yellow again. Shiro had the distinct impression of Yellow clapping Red on the shoulder. 

She growled in response. 

_"They owe me blood for what they did,"_ she was intense. Shiro couldn't help but hear a bit of Keith in her words. He'd seen what the younger man was like when he got riled up. 

Black seemed to get their attention with nothing more than a flick of her tail. 

_"Get to your paladins. Something approaches,"_ she said calmly. 

"Paladins! We need you! The Galra ship is descending!" Allura's voice cut through Shiro's consciousness almost too loudly as he was brought completely back to himself. He thought he could still hear the whispering of the lions, but he couldn't be sure as he heard the others call out over the comms. 

"Alright team, let's move," Shiro ordered as he brought Black around. Outside, he could hear the whine of fighters slicing through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off to the races. With any luck, I'm hoping to update at least once a week. Thanks for coming by. As always let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay on this one. I got too in my head about whether or not enough happened in this chapter and sorta sat on it forever. I know this is a long-form fic, but I just got worried that you guys would be irritated about the slow pacing. I'll try not to angst about it again. Please enjoy.
> 
> \-----

Their first fight had been...chaotic. His mind reels from the feeling of them successfully forming Voltron. It had been a rush of feeling and sensation that he wasn't altogether prepared for. He'd had a difficult time sorting his own thoughts out from the mess of emotions and sound he'd felt. It had really felt like they'd become one unit. Shiro can tell, even from the brief encounter, that each of the paladins have their own strengths and weaknesses.He runs a hand through his hair as he slides back from Black's control panel.

"You did well hot stuff," she impresses with a sly wink.

Shiro can already tell she’s messing with him, but it doesn’t stop her from succeeding as he squirms free from the chair and makes for the exit. Her laugh bubbles in his ears as he hooks a foot on the rung of the cord that should carry him to the ground. He rides down as the others glide easily from their lions. He sighs. Maybe he'd try...next time. He hears Black give a snort of disapproval at him trying to put it off, but he brushes it off. The last thing they need right now is for him to fall over a hundred feet and break his neck.

Keith banks as he carves a circle in the air near Shiro.

"How'd you find that?" He gestures to the cord that Shiro is riding down.

"Uh. I don't know. I just...knew it was there I guess."

Keith gives Shiro an unreadable look as he cuts the other way and allows himself to drop the last ten feet. He lands easily as Shiro reaches the end of the guide cord.

"What's up?" Shiro can tell that Keith has a question about something, but he can't guess what. Normally it’s second nature, and he writes it off as still adjusting to everyone ebbing out of his head.

Keith looks at him searchingly. He starts to open his mouth to speak but tamps whatever has been on his mind back. Shiro knows by the way that Keith dips his head that the messy-haired teen is thinking of something to evade with.

"Nothing. Good call out there," Keith answers as he kicks an imaginary pebble.

It’s unconvincing, but Shiro has learned long ago that nothing comes from pushing Keith once he's made up his mind not to talk about something. It’s an often frustrating aspect of their friendship.

"We! Were! Awesome!" Lance crows from behind them as the others gather up.

They chatter excitedly over one another and Shiro can't help but smile at the camaraderie the group exudes. He flashes a smile at Keith that Keith quickly averts his eyes from. 

"Not too shabby yourself. You've gotten better at piloting since the last time we flew together."

Keith feels his chest swell as he preens under the compliment. Sure, it isn't anything mind-blowing, but he can't help it whenever Shiro notices him. He returns the smile and forces himself to stay where he is. He hadn't expected what he felt when they formed Voltron. He could feel the others, but above all else, he could feel the way that Shiro took charge. The calm authority and patient thinking in a tense situation. It had sent a heat creeping through him that he didn't exactly welcome. He knows he is attracted to Shiro. He always has been since he realized that Shiro wasn't just helping him out because he'd been told to. He watches as Shiro turns his attention to the others and is grateful not to be under the older man's gaze. He’ll have to be careful about his feelings when they fight. He clenches his fists and forces himself to focus on the task at hand.

They'd downed one battlecruiser. It hadn't been without flaws or problems, but Keith feels that they have a sense of how to function as a team to a degree. His mind treacherously summones up the feeling of Shiro as he guided them to act as he called out where they needed to go and what they needed to do. There were moments it barely felt like he'd even been the one piloting Red. The link between himself and the lion is one of the most surreal things he's ever felt. It doesn’t help that he'd been feeling everything the others had felt too. It’s a level of intimacy that he isn't sure he feels comfortable with.

He knows that he needs to figure this out. Sure, he knows that Shiro won't judge him, but he also doesn't want to alienate him or strain the friendship they have. He'd realized before Shiro had even left that he'd developed more than just feelings of friendship for the older man. Keith worries his lip as he watches Shiro smile and laugh with the others. He can tell that it’s just another way that Shiro was working to put the team at ease. His stance is too straight and his smile isn’t reaching his eyes. He can tell from the way that Shiro looks back at the sky that he also knows that this is only the start.

None of them had signed up to join a war, but that is exactly what they'd done when they stepped inside Blue. Keith turns away and places a hand on Red's paw. He can feel the stir of energy under his hand.

"Looks like you have a problem kit," her light voice teased, "What's stopping you? I know you're braver than this."

Keith nearly jerks his hand back.

"It's not that," he whispers, "there's... someone else."

Red seems to tilt her head.

"I'm sure that you two could share. Which one of them is it?" Keith can feel her eyes searching over the other paladins and it makes the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"No one here, Red."

"Mmm, that does complicate it." She gives a sudden mischievous grin in his mind’s eye. "You could j-"

"No no, nuh-uh we're not having this again," The voice was younger, but more full somehow.

Keith turned to see where the voice's source was. The Green Lion seemed to be looking directly their way.

"But Green, it makes sense this time. I promise~"

"No, I still remember when you tried to get Yellow and Blue together. You're a terrible matchmaker."

"But they're differe-"

"Red let them figure it out. It's not our place darling," Blue's calm voice cut smoothly in.

Keith feels Red start to protest, but then fall ultimately silent. A sudden clap on his shoulder makes him nearly jump out of his skin.

"-ran said there was food. C'mon Keith," Lance says with a white flash of teeth.

Keith blinks as he’s brought back to the present. Lance is waving a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Keith. Come in Keith. You gonna make it man?" Lance teases.

Keith swats at his hand with a half-hearted growl.

"Knock it off Lance. I was...just thinking about today," Keith dodges.

He isn't sure if he’s ready to admit that he's been talking to his lion. He knows he’s not ready to say that she’s trying to give him relationship advice. He glances back up at the towering robot. If someone had told him he'd be here a week ago he would have thought they'd lost it. The Galra? Huge mechanical war cats? Shiro? It’s a lot to take in. He feels a soft flick on his ear and whirls.

"C'mon. If you take too long there won't be any left." It’s Lance still. He’s squinting at Keith, but Keith can’t place why. Was there something on his face?

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah."

\----------------------------------

Lance can practically taste the fact that Keith is struggling with something even after the crazy bond that Voltron had created eases up. He tilts his head as he sees Keith hang back as Shiro approaches them. Keith is a great pilot, not that Lance is going to admit it out loud, but he doesn't seem nearly as afraid as any of them had been, and he'd stayed calm through this whole...space thing. He can't place what could be bothering him. Maybe he’s stressed out too and just hiding it better?

He gives Keith some time, but after Shiro and the others heads in for food Lance realizes that there isn't anyone but him to snap Keith out of it.

"Great," he mutters to no one in particular.

After a moment of mental scripting, Lance is reasonably sure he's come up with something that will work. With any luck they won’t argue this time either.. He nods to himself, takes a breath, and saunters over placing a hand on Keith's shoulder to get his attention. Keith’s focused look shatters and he visibly jumps at Lance's touch. Lance’s curiosity clicked up a couple of notches, and before he realizes it he’s trying to tease answers from his violet-eyed teammate.

Keith's answer is less than convincing, but Lance doesn’t have time to ponder it as realization wraps around him like a heavy coat. He'd been hyped that they'd won the fight, but...they could have died. They could have really for real died, and no one on Earth would have ever known. His mom would have never known what happened. Keith is staring up at Red again. If that’s what Keith is feeling Lance doesn't like it. For now, the best thing he can do is distract them both until the next time. He gives Keith a playful flick on the ear to draw his attention back again. At this point he’d welcome an argument. He seems a bit out of it still, but it gives Lance an opening to herd the other man inside.

He fills the space between them with amicable chatter and is relieved when Keith doesn't try to get him to be quiet. For once, he’s more relieved that Keith didn't actually try to join his one-sided conversation. He isn’t sure he really has it in him right now.

"But Blue? Man, you really missed out. She's the best," he concludes as they make it to the others.

The group is talking, but they seem pretty subdued about the whole thing. The knot in his chest gets a bit tighter. He'll have time to figure himself out later.

"Dude! Did you see how cool we were? We've got this thing figured out!" he crows.

Lance practically throws himself at Hunk to give his friend a hug. The goo on the table was...gooey. No problem. He makes sure that he smiles a little wider, talks a bit louder, laughs at anything he can. By the time he heads to his room he is more than pleased by the results of his efforts.

\----------------------------------

Shiro thinks as he looks out the window at Arus. Sure, they succeeded this time, but he's seen the ships. Seen the way the Galra treat their captives. The old stories aren't hyperbole. He'd managed a smile for the others and praised them. They'd handled themselves pretty well. They were certainly brave, but did they realize exactly what was at stake? They’re all so young, and Keith...somehow he was here. Of the lot of them, he was the one that seemed to be the least affected. He didn't show any of Pidge's excitement nor Hunk's nervousness. As he’d looked around the room at them earlier that day he resolved that he would keep them safe or die trying.

His worry follows him to bed that night. His arm aches, and every time he closes his eyes his mind summons up that witch's voice. His dreams are haunted by visions of things she could do to the others if she got her claws into them.

The next morning, he crossed his arms as he watches the others dive and soar above. They might have the lions on their side now, but he still needs to see what sort of fliers they are. If things are as he expects they’ll have more than enough surprises outside of the lions. If they aren’t ready for hand to hand and aerial combat they could get hurt.

"Knock it off you two," he chides automatically over the comms for at least the fifteenth time that morning. 

Lance and Keith are at it again. They’re both strong fliers in their own right. Keith's speed and daring could compliment Lance's agility and maneuverability...if the two of them could just stop arguing for four consecutive minutes. Something to work on for sure. He can't help the bit of pride he feels as he watches Keith execute a spinning dive to get Hunk's mind off of the fact that he is, in fact, in the air and not on the ground. Hunk manages an ungainly somersault on the wing. The big man was more agile than he gave himself credit for even though it’s clear from his wings that he’s more suited for endurance and rough conditions. Shiro shakes his head. They'll have to work on his fear of heights. He's reminded of Matt as he watches Pidge fly looping circles. She flies smoothly,and he knows that the wings of the Holt family are as silent as the owls they resemble. 

He thinks of how it used to frustrate him during drills to have his friend seemingly disappear without so much as a sound. He misses him. Shiro's thoughts about Matt scatter as Lance careens into Pidge from above to catch her around the waist and spin through the air. It's a dangerous move, but Lance manages and he finds himself chuckling at Pidge's muffled protests. Someone's there to help fill in for Matt until they find him at least. 

\----------------------------------

Hunk wants to do anything but this. He can fly well enough, and he's been through some rough weather that, quite frankly, not only made him throw up, but made him question why he'd ever tried to enroll at the Garrison. But this? Soaring way too high above an alien planet while Keith harries him? It's too much. He can't help but wish he'd been paired with someone else. Lance wouldn't do this to him, would he? He's built for long distances not twisting and ducking out of the way like this, and Keith is just so fast with those wings of his. He can understand why Shiro wants them to practice this but isn't there a better way? One that involves being on the ground?

Lance loves this. He gets to stretch his wings and finally get Pidge to talk to him for longer than fifteen seconds. Even though they've been a team at the Garrison this is the first time that they've really gotten to do things. Well, except that time they rescued Shiro, and the time they found Blue, and the time they ended up here fighting a Galra battlecruiser. Okay, but it was the first time they hadn't had their literal lives on the line. He laughs as he manages to catch Pidge around the waist and spin him while he complains. He has to admit Pidge’s wings are pretty cool, but he's still faster.

If it wasn't for Lance messing around Pidge would be enjoying themself. They haven't spent much time trying to outmaneuver Lance while they tried to take in the area below. It’s still just so hard to believe that this is a real place and that they were so far out in space. Between the castle, the lions, the Galra, and getting their first real lead on where their dad and Matt were it’s a lot to take in. Pidge squeaks in displeasure as they’re pulled into a bear hug. Their wings are quickly rendered useless as Lance pulls them into a terrible angle to catch the wind. If Pidge is honest it's a bit terrifying to have someone else flying them through the air, but a small part of them is reminded of when Matt used to do it when they were still learning how to fly properly. It's that memory that makes their complaints more obligatory than actually heated.

Keith is focused. The wind here feels similar to what he's used to. It's a bit thicker, but he can't really place how. Maybe it's the humidity compared to the desert? Either way, it makes every beat of his wings buoy him a bit more than he's used to. He feels a bit bad for Hunk. His wings were obviously some sort of waterfowl’s and this sort of training isn’t what they are designed for. As he cuts into a dive he tries to place the species. After his wings had feathered he'd spent an inordinate amount of time trying to identify his classmates' wings and the types of movements they were suited to. Hunk's wings look like some sort of goose, but the primary feathers are a bit short compared to other geese, and his patagium is thick with sharply layered coverts. That coupled with a strong kickback seems to make him able to pull off some of the maneuvers someone like himself or Lance are capable of. Definitely not a Pilgrim or Tula goose. He studies Hunk's somersault. Admittedly, it doesn't look as smooth as it would with a different wing type, but it’s impressive to see him pull it off. If he ever got over his weird issues with being in the air he could be a pretty strong flier.

\----------------------------------

By the time they come in their wings are sore from the extended use. They didn't get to use them as much as they would have liked at the Garrison, and now that they have the chance they'd all overdone it a little. Everyone but Shiro had been too focused on harassing one another and enjoying themselves while they trained and showed off to notice that Allura and Coran had come to join them. As they approach Shiro to hear what he thinks Coran is already shouting across the distance to them.

"That's some pretty fast flying, but you're not nimble enough!" His tone is cheerful. 

They’re surprised to see the man's translucent wings flick open. Without jumping or running he lifts easily off the ground. It reminds Pidge of a hummingbird to watch him hover in place. His wings are a blur of motion and flashes of color from where Arus's sun strikes them. At their distance, they can't hear much except a faint buzz. As they close the distance it becomes more audible, but it’s still much quieter than one would expect of wings that size. Shiro watches the man for a moment as he flits and darts. He seems to be able to change direction easily without adjusting his own position. Shiro turns to the others with a faint smile.

"That's a good start. You'll have to work on flying together and watching each other's backs. I saw a lot of good work up there, but some of you have some things to work through. We'll touch base about it individually. In the meantime, the Princess and Coran want us to come with them to the training deck to assess our teamwork on the ground as well."

\----------------------------------

They had a long way to go. Shiro rubs his shoulder. It's sore from where the gladiator knocked him to the ground, and he's stiff from the unusual positions he put himself in to try to keep the others safe. Keith and Lance are still sniping insults at one another. They had been the whole time they were in there. It had been almost amusing at first, but after seeing just how far they had to go to work as a team between those two, Hunk's anxiety, and Pidge not wanting to get close to any of the group it had grown to be beyond tiresome. He takes a deep breath through his nose to try to calm down. He doesn't want to snap at them, but he wants to make it clear why it's important for the two of them to work together. When he thinks he has something to say prepared he turns to see the two. 

"Keith, Lance," he begins tiredly expecting to find them ignoring one another. When he looks though he can see that they're sparring. Even after everything they went through today the two of them found the energy to spar. Shiro shakes his head in amusement. Keith's movements are fluid and familiar to him, but Lance is keeping up surprisingly well for how lackadaisically he seems to take things. Keith glances over to see what Shiro wants and is immediately taken to the ground as Lance seizes the chance at an opening. Shiro feels a bit abashed to have interrupted them when they were still working. It was, after all, the way that he'd gotten Keith to open up years ago. 

He had to give it to Lance, the teen was intuitive. Even though he and Keith seem to be at odds he's seized on the best way to use their rivalry to open up their communication without realizing it. Shiro's lips quirk up into a smile as he watches Keith roll the taller boy off him with a well-placed grab Shiro had used on him many times. So he remembered that huh? Shiro settles in the doorway to watch while Pidge and Hunk head to their rooms to get some rest.

\----------------------------------

"I'm not some charity case. You don't need to follow me around."

It had been weeks of trying to get Keith to talk to him. The cadet was drawing the wrong sort of attention to himself, and Shiro could tell that there was something causing it. The boy was a natural at everything the Garrison asked of him...except connecting with people. It had started as a curiosity and grown into a desire to help. He couldn't think of a time that he'd ever seen the younger student with another person. He was always arguing with his squad and he didn't seem to have made friends elsewhere. It didn't look like he even tried. It bothered Shiro to see him prowling like some sort of stray cat that was too freaked out to let anyone nearby without growling. The only place that Keith didn't immediately take off when he saw him was in the training room.

"I know you're not. Listen, I just want to help. You're a gifted pilot, and you clearly know how to handle yourself but it isn't right that you should be alone." 

Keith's wings had been filling in. It was a slow process, but Shiro could see it. He'd only had the barest nubs covered in down that stuck up everywhere when Shiro had met him. Pin feathers had grown into secondaries and the first hints of primaries were beginning to show. It was good to see, but Shiro couldn't tell what had caused the change. Iverson had been on the verge of expelling Keith when he'd volunteered to look after him and try to take him under his wing. He'd known that it wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't been ready for this level of resistance. The most he'd been able to get out of Keith was that he didn't care to get to know anyone here. No reason, no hints, no openings. Shiro watched as Keith continued shadow boxing. If today was anything like the day before he'd said all that he was going to say to Shiro for the day. It wasn't.

"It's not like I'm trying, you told me that yourself." Keith dodged back from his invisible opponent and shot out whip-fast with a counter. 

Shiro sighed and rolled his shoulders. His wings were heavy; tips frayed from brushing the ground for too long. He waited, and the next time Keith ducked back he leapt in front of him and went for a sweep. In spite of it being unexpected, Keith kept his feet.

"What are you doing?" The wall dropped just a little. For a moment Shiro could see the genuine confusion on Keith's face before adjusting back to his indifferent expression.

"You'll learn better with a partner. If you won't talk I can at least help you learn more," Shiro shrugged easily. It had been the only thing he could think of at the time.

"Tch, and I suppose you can teach me something then?" There it was. The same tone that got Keith in trouble with Iverson.

"Maybe?" Shiro quirked a smile.

Keith frowned before settling into a ready stance. Shiro smiled a bit wider. This would be fine. Maybe he'd get to see what Keith's classmates complained about when they came back from a round with him. Keith was the first to move. He was fast, but his swing was a bit wide. Shiro stepped to the side and grabbed Keith's hand before flipping him over his hip. The impact knocked the breath out of Keith, but he was up in a flash. It was clear that his instincts in a fight were good. After that first rush, he didn't try to overtake Shiro again. That had been enough to display the difference in their size. 

He kept himself clear from another grab for quite some time and landed a few solid hits on Shiro. Suddenly, Keith was rushing him again and Shiro moved to throw him. Instead of the swing he expected, Keith changed tactics and caught Shiro by the wing. Shiro instinctively twisted away and Keith swept his feet out from under him. Shiro yelped and fell to the mats. Keith was on top of him, but he wasn't in the right position to keep Shiro down,and he was much too light. Shiro easily grabbed his hip and shoulder and rolled. Keith struggled against being pinned, but Shiro was just too big and heavy, Finally, he stilled.

"Fine, what do you want?' Keith asked. He was panting from the exertion as he tried to squirm away from the hold.

"I want to get to know you," Shiro answered truthfully. He loosened his grip and Keith slid away easily.

He seemed to contemplate the idea as he looked seriously at Shiro.

"What was that throw you used?"

"Nothing too special. I can teach you if you want." Shiro could see the gears turning as Keith weighed his options.

"Alright. I'm listening."

\----------------------------------

Instead, of how it had gone for them Keith came out on top. Shiro smiles to himself and turns to leave. It would be best to give them some time to get to know one another.

Lance huffs beneath Keith. Sure he'd known the guy was fast and he'd heard the rumours about how good he was at fighting, but that was unreal. He wasn't much bigger than Lance, and he was definitely shorter, but he'd just picked him up and tossed him off of him like he was nothing. What sort of toss was that even? Lance is winded and confused, but it’s the longest they'd gone without really fighting. Keith's violet eyes are piercing and his gaze is serious, and something about that paired with being galaxies from home on and alien spaceship is suddenly funny. Lance bursts out laughing as Keith's brows knit together in confusion. 

"What are you?" Keith starts. Is Lance okay? Did he hit his head? He cups Lance’s chin and tilts his head to get a better look. His pupils look fine. The action only seems to make Lance laugh harder.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Lance wheezes, "This is just-so ridiculous. Here I thought you were gonna be-be this crazy serious guy." He falls off into giggles for a while. 

"What are you talking about?" Keith prompts. Okay, this is a bit worrying. Maybe he’s having some sort of mental break? Keith looks around to find that they are the only ones there. Not good. He'll wait it out a bit longer and see if something is wrong. He doesn’t fancy the thought of carrying Lance through the castle. 

"At the Garrison- they said- they said you were crazy harsh," Lance chuckles but his laughing fit seems to be easing up, "you're good, but you weren't too rough on me. Thought I'd be coming out of that with a black eye from the way the other cadets talked."

"Oh." Keith thinks back. Had he ever actually messed someone up during practice? He can't think of a time, but maybe he had. There were plenty of times he'd been mad about something during training. He shrugs. 

"Maybe? Are you sure you're okay?" He's heard plenty of stories of people cracking under pressure. They'd just left their planet and joined some sort of inter-stellar galactic war against a race that no one really thought was real until the day before. He makes a face and awkwardly touches the back of his hand to Lance's sweaty forehead. He's warm. "Of course he's warm you idiot. You were both just sparring," he thinks.

The awkward moment of caring just makes Lance laugh again and harder this time. He rolls onto his side and holds his stomach as Keith sits up to make sure he's not going to vomit.

"Oh my god! You- you can't- you're gonna I'm gonna," Lance dissolves completely squinching his eyes shut as he cackles. No one would believe this back home. None of it.

Keith is frustrated. He can't see any sort of damage to Lance, but the other boy keeps having these laughing fits. Pidge or Hunk would know if it was normal behaviour or not, but he's at a loss. He isn't sure what to do, but he freezes when Lance suddenly rolls back his direction and puts a hand easily on his knee. 

"Aww, you actually do care," Lance teases before rolling to sit up. His long legs bend easily so that he's sitting cross-legged looking at Keith.

Keith feels his face heat slightly as blue eyes lock onto his.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're actually a big softie," Lance practically coos with a chuckle.

"Uh, what just happened?" Keith blinks as he tries to follow the conversation. Why are so many people so hard to understand? One moment Lance was teasing him, then he was laughing about...something, and now he's acting like he and Keith just had some sort of heart-felt talk. He knows he understands Shiro, but that's always about where the list ended. As he looks at Lance with is long lashes and too-bright eyes he wants to understand, but he’s just lost.

Lance isn't sure how to answer. He's noticed that Keith isn't the best at conversations, but that was something. He just shakes his head and pats Keith’s knee.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm fine," Lance says and he gets to his feet and starts to get his things together to go and get cleaned up.

Keith sits on the floor watching the lanky boy go as he tries to piece it together.

"Buddy?" he asks himself after Lance leaves. He's not sure how, but he thinks that he managed to make friends with the other teen even if he still doesn't really understand him. Had he said something and not noticed? He thought back over their conversation, if you could call it that, and came up empty. Maybe Shiro would know?

\----------------------------------

Lance leans back in the hot water. At least the showers on the ship aren't too different from the ones at home. It has a bit of a floral scent to it, but he figures that that has more to do with the way it's treated than the water itself. He's sore, but the water is working to ease up his rapidly knotting muscles. He'd misjudged Keith. The other teen wasn't obtuse on purpose. He seemed to genuinely have no clue how to deal with people. Lance frowns to himself as he rinses his hair. He isn't sure how Keith got to be that way. He's stuck on the difference between Keith talking to Shiro and Keith talking to literally anyone else. The way that his shoulders set in a hard line. The way he never makes eye contact and holds his arms across his chest. 

With Shiro his bearing is completely different. He realizes that it's not because he's trying to show off or act cool, but that it's because the violet-eyed teen is anxious with anyone else. He's seen it enough on his younger siblings when they know they've done something wrong to recognize it now that he's been around Keith a bit more. It's strange. Part of him wonders if he used to be abused or something, but the theory doesn't rest right with him. He chews his lip as he leans forward to grab the soap.

But then, Keith is always so quick to get defensive and it's hard to talk to him, and he loses his temper so easily. He's glad that today was different. If it hadn't been Keith probably would have stormed off before Lance really got a chance to figure it out. He wants to help Keith be comfortable with him...with all of them and not just Shiro, but how? Hunk might know. The big guy was always good at helping people feel included. It's one of the things that really makes his friend special to Lance. He cares genuinely about people and always seems to know how to bring them in. He rinses off and turns off the tap. Hunk will know for sure!

\----------------------------------

Allura holds the pillow tight to her chest. It's been over a week since the Paladins had arrived and woken her and, while she was glad to be awake, she felt lonely. They seem very kind overall, but she found herself missing her mother and father tremendously today. It's strange to think that Altea is just...gone. One moment she had been there, and then here she was in the blink of an eye. She curls up tighter. She knows that he has to keep up appearances. Her father had taught her that people were only as confident as their leader, and that leader seemed to be her. It was good that they'd been able to come together more and more, but they weren't anything like her father and the other paladins had been. Not really anyway. They each had certain things that reminded her of the paladins she'd grown up with, but they were so different.

On one hand, that was a very good thing. Shiro was tempered and level-headed and didn't have the desire for power that Zarkon had shown. He wasn't about to come back from the dead and destroy everything. Lance was loud and energetic like his predecessor, but he seemed less confident. Pidge and Hunk seemed the most similar to the former pilots. Kind, gentle, inquisitive, good-natured. Keith was nothing like her father, but it was obvious that Red was fine with that. She sighs heavily and wishes that she could talk to someone other than Coran about this. She doesn't know the paladins, and she's supposed to be some sort of leader anyway. Allura rests her forehead against her knees as she lays. Right now, she can't wish any less to be a leader. She just wants a friend.

\----------------------------------

"What is it little one?" 

Pidge isn't sure that they'll ever get used to the voice of the lion. Their lion. They close their eyes and sit on Green's huge paw with a sigh.

"Why are you not with the rest of the paladins little one?" Pidge could almost swear that they could see the lion tilt her head in their mind's eye. 

"I...needed some space," Pidge mumbles as they lean back against the cool metal of the lion's leg. 

"Would you like to go there then?" Green asks earnestly.

For some reason, the question makes laughter bubble up in Pidge's chest. It's absurd to think that now they could literally "get some space" whenever they want. The fact that that was Green's first though only adds to Pidge's amusement. If someone would have told them that they would be having a conversation like this with a huge alien robot space cat...well sure the thought would have excited them, but it sounded silly anyway. 

"Sure girl. Yeah, let's go." Pidge takes a moment to wipe their eyes before standing and getting into the cockpit. Maybe it would help.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we continue. I am going to put some notes at the end for folks that are interested in the species of birds I've modeled everyone after. Special thanks to NamelessIceGoddess for making me aware of where I hadn't mentioned yet!

Lance finds Hunk in the kitchen digging through the cupboards and drawers. A glance shows Hunk stooped low rummaging blindly while shoulder-deep in one of the deep cabinets. He chuckles at the pile of packets and utensils that Hunk has amassed on the normally pristine counter-top. 

"Find any cake mix?" Lance jokes.

"Maybe, but these are all in Altean." Hunk frowns at a packet before adding it to the pile. His wings fan open slightly as he sighs. 

Lance offers him a small smile before striding over and throwing an arm loosely around him. 

"Well, maybe Pidge can read it. Let's go for a walk. I know that there's all sorts of weird alien food around here," Lance offers casually. He knows that cooking was normally Hunk's go-to to calm down back home and that not being able to can't be helping him. His friend likes to cook with fresh things whenever he can anyway, and a walk can't hurt either of them. Besides, he doesn't want anyone coming up on them when he's asking about Keith. He pushes his questions to the side for now. First, he's got to help his friend.

"Yeah? What does it taste like?" Hunk's eye widen perceptibly at the thought of uncharted food territory. 

"Like I know man. You're the one that knows about this stuff," he teases as he guides Hunk toward the castle doors. He can practically hear Hunk's brain turning over different ideas of things to try to cook, and that's before the big guy has even seen any of it. 

When they get outside he's struck by how similar Arus is to home. It has the same blue sky and green plants. The breeze is soft and he can smell how clean the air is.  The ocean is beautiful from the summit as well, but... 

"So where did you find things before?" Hunk inquires eagerly. 

Lance shakes his head to clear the thoughts. 

"This way," he says a bit too loudly as he leaps into the air, "it was some sorta weird stripy thing." He turns back to make sure that Hunk is coming before making for the treeline at the base of the hill the castle rests on. He banks playfully and zig-zags his way there relishing the warm air cushioning him. When he reaches the trees well before Hunk he has an idea. With a few strong wing-beats Lance starts to climb. It's been a while since he's practiced it, but he manages a back-flip before pelting down toward Hunk with a whoop. 

"Gah!" Hunk covers his head and clamps his wings shut for a moment before he notices he's falling. "Lance! Ah!" Hunk beats his wings frantically, and the strong limbs catch him easily despite his initial panic. His trajectory is shaky and he rocks a bit while he struggles to calm down, but he lands without trouble. 

"Ahahah, you should've seen your face!" Lance shouts as he drops to his knees as he lands in a heap of colorful feathers. 

"I could've fallen!" Hunk shouts, but there's no heat in his words. He takes a moment to straighten out his stormy wings and folds them down his back before hauling the still-giggling Lance to his feet. Lance allows himself to be dragged by the back of his jacket as he wheezes. At least the little stunt got Hunk's mind off of things for a bit. Plus, it was always fun to see him jump. They'd been at that sort of stunt since they were kids. 

"Over...over there," Lance gasps as he struggles to catch his breath. He points at a patch of wide green leaves poking up out of the ground. They spread widely over thin stalks and have a vague heart shape to them. 

Hunk releases him and Lance struggles to keep his feet under him for a moment while Hunk rushes to the plants. He carefully pulls on the cluster of stems and is rewarded with a purple and blue striped...something out of the soil. He gives it a smell. It seems to be a bit peppery. Maybe something sort of like a radish or a parsnip? He grabs a few of them before moving on muttering to himself all the while. Lance follows along with a smile. 

"Glad you're feeling better bud," he says as he comes up alongside Hunk, "anything I can help with?"

"Hmmm," Hunk hums as he chews thoughtfully on a leaf that smells suspiciously like a basil, "see if you can find some fruits or something. Can't believe I hadn't thought of coming out here yet. It's almost like home." He punctuates the thought with a bright smile. 

Lance nods and begins to check the trees and bushes in the immediate area. Bingo! There are some small blue and white berries on one of them. They look a bit like strawberries...if he squints and turns his head at least. He begins to pick them haphazardly. He can't tell if the white or the blue ones are ripe, but he's pretty sure Hunk can get it sorted later. 

"Hey Hunk?" Lance fights to keep his tone conversational.

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it man? I mean, you always seem to know how to include people," Lance muses as he moves on to another bush so he doesn't over pick the one he was at. 

"Huh?" Hunk pauses and looks over at Lance.  "Well. I don't know. I don't really think about it, you know?" 

Lance sighs.

"Why do you wanna know?" Hunk asks. His brows knit together in concern.

"It's just...well. The other day I was talking to Keith and...I dunno. He just seems really nervous around everyone. I wanted to try to help," Lance admits without looking over. 

Hunk smiles and gets to his feet. He crosses the short distance and puts a hand on Lance's shoulder. "He'll come around," Hunk says and gives Lance's shoulder a squeeze. "Just talk to him and invite him to do things with the team. I don't think he really had many friends at the garrison yanno?"

"Yeah. I guess. I just, I want him to be comfortable. Like he is with Shiro." Lance clenches his free hand into a fist. Normally, it was easy for him to talk to people, but with Keith. With Keith it was different everything always seemed to turn into a fight super fast. It didn't help that it felt like Keith was always judging him. 

"Like I said, he'll get there. Just give him time." Hunk smiles and arranges some of the tubers into his pack. "And Lance?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why are you picking so many of these things. They're not ripe," Hunk teases as he flicks one of the white berries out of Lance's palm. 

\---------- 

It really was beautiful out here. Pidge leans back in their seat as Green drifts easily through the void. Stars glint in the distance and, if they don't look too closely, Arus almost looks like Earth. They shift their gaze away. From here the different colors of stars are easier to identify. Red dwarves, blue giants, yellow and white dwarfs. The colors are faint still, but much easier to see without the atmosphere. How many of them were suns warming planets in the galaxies between here and Earth? How many galaxies were even between here and home? Matt is out there somewhere. Pidge squeezes their eyes shut and takes a long shaky breath through their nose. 

"Ah, your sibling. Is that why you are troubled?" Green's voice is soft. 

Pidge nods and sniffs to keep from crying. 

"I was away from my family for many years little one. We all made it back together. It will be okay," Green rumbles reassuringly. 

"He was with Shiro when the Galra took them," Pidge croaks. They flinch at the growl that pierces the cockpit. 

"Then we shall win him back. The Galra empire is large, but any opponent sure of their victory is bound to make an error." There's heat there. Anger. It isn't lost on Pidge that they aren't the first to pilot this lion. But she's right.  

Pidge can't tell if Green is soothing them or herself, but it works. The weight in Pidge's chest lightens just a bit. With Green and the others they can find Matt. Pidge can almost feel Green bump their shoulder in comfort. 

"You're right. For now, let's see how fast we can get around this planet?" Pidge suggests. They've never been one for trick flying. That's always been Lance's thing, but right now? Right now it sounds like the perfect way for Green and them to blow off some steam.  

\---------- 

Keith paces awkwardly in the hall outside Shiro's room. Talking had seemed like such a good plan a few minutes ago, but now he isn't so sure. Anxiety curls in his stomach at the thought of bothering Shiro when he's no-doubt resting. Shiro had always been fine with him coming to him with concerns before, but it still made Keith nervous. The fact that Shiro had been gone for so long and everything else didn't help his nerves. For the entire time he'd known Shiro the man had been nothing but patient and supportive. Maybe it was for that exact reason that it always bothered Keith to ask him things. In the end, he knows that Shiro does more for him than he could ever hope to repay. Keith looks at the door, and even though it is only three or four steps away the distance seems to stretch out like miles. He takes a deep breath and starts toward the door only to stop after one step. 

"Maybe I should just go ask someone else. He's probably tired. The last thing he needs is me bothering him after all that's happened in the last few days," Keith thinks. He even gets halfway to convincing himself to go find Hunk or someone before Shiro's door slides open to reveal the man with a towel thrown over his shoulders. Keith is frozen for a moment as he takes in the way that Shiro's wet hair clings to his temples and forehead. 

"Oh, hey Keith," Shiro greets, "need something?"

He's acutely aware that Shiro must have just gotten out of the shower. Keith lowers his gaze to the floor before his mind can betray him. He already knows that it can't happen with Adam back home, and the fact that Shiro probably thinks he's too young anyway. He closes his eyes and tries to remember why he came in the first place. 

"Sorta? I was wondering," Keith steals a glace back up at Shiro, "how do you know if you've made friends with someone?"

\---------- 

Shiro can feel the smile spread over his face as the question sinks in. Did Lance get through to him already? He waves for Keith to come in with a chuckle. 

"Is this about Lance?" 

"How did- yeah," Keith answers. It's always cute when he gets flustered like that. 

"You two reminded me of us back in the day," he shrugs and takes a moment to towel dry his hair.  "So what's making you ask?" He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Keith. The younger is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It's a dead giveaway that he's unsure about something. 

Keith's face goes a bit red, and Shiro can't help the twinge of jealousy at the thought that Keith might have a crush on the other teen. He tells himself it's for the best. Even though he knows that Adam has more than likely moved on from him as promised and he knows that he comes with too much baggage. On top of that, Keith would probably get freaked out if he said how he felt about the younger man. Better to let it lie. 

"Look, I'm not sure, but I think he might have hit is head or something. He kept laughing at something, and then he suddenly snapped out of it and called me 'buddy' and then he left. He was even rolling around, and I don't know. Maybe when I threw him he hit the mats too hard or something. I'm not sure if it's even normal to laugh that long." Keith says everything in a rush like it will escape if he doesn't say it fast enough. It's one of the little things about him when he's confused that's endearing. He doesn't know much about Lance, but laughing hardly seems out of place for the teen. 

"Well, buddy is something that some friends call each other," Shiro supplies with a shake of his head. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but there are people that like you Keith. You're a good friend and you care about people even though it's hard for some people to tell."

Shiro isn't sure what to make of the way that Keith sinks deeper into the collar of his jacket or the way he adjusts his wings closer to his body. He can't tell if it's something he said or something about the situation with Lance that has Keith hiding like that. He gets to his feet and before he realizes it he's pulling Keith into a hug. 

"It's alright Keith. I'm sure that everyone here cares about you already," Shiro soothes. His good wing curves around them both protectively. He wishes Keith could just see that he isn't alone. Aren't his wings proof of that enough to him? He already knows that at least some of the feathers nestled in those strong wings are from him. Probably more than there ought to be.  It's moments like this that he isn't sure if he'll be able to keep this up for Keith's sake forever. He hugs him a bit tighter and closes his eyes. He'll have to figure it out. 

\---------- 

Keith is quick to return the hug. In a way, it almost makes him want to cry. There were too many months that he thought he'd never get the chance to be close to Shiro again. When he'd seen the news about the expedition it was like the sun had gone dark. Like he would never be able to breathe again. But he hadn't lost any feathers. That fact was the only thing that kept him going. He takes a shaky breath and is hit by just how warm Shiro feels. It's comforting and he turns his head so he can rest his cheek against Shiro's chest. It feels stupid to say out loud, but he feels at home even though he's galaxies away. In moments like this he's sure he could tell Shiro anything. He opens his mouth to speak to tell Shiro that he doesn't care about other people as long as _h_ e cares. That he can deal with all of this as long as _he's_ safe. 

"Thanks Shiro," is all he manages. He knows it's cowardly, but as he lets his eyes flutter closed and he breathes in Shiro's warmth and his scent he's content with it. He's not ready to put this at risk. 

Keith spends a long time curled up in his room after his talk with Shiro. He curls himself around his pillow as he replays the day. Lance's infectious laughter, his long limbs, sparkling eyes, and bright white smile. Shiro's calmness, the warmth in his voice, and the way that he always seems to understand him. He's not sure why he can't get Lance out of his head, but if his feelings for Shiro are anything to go by it's a dangerous precedent especially with the bond they all get in the lions. Maybe it will go away on its own. He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he wakes up to find that it's dark outside. 

He can hear Lance and Hunk in Lance's room as he passes by on his way to the training deck. He smirks to himself as he hears a loud shriek and a hoot of laughter. Sounds like they're having a good time. Keith shakes his head to clear the image of Lance's gentle smile as he'd patted his knee. It was nothing a good workout wouldn't fix. It was always easier to manage his thoughts afterward. 

By the time Keith is  tired enough for his brain to stop intruding on him with thoughts about Lance and Shiro he's breathless and pretty sure that in the morning he would be sporting some nasty bruises from the gladiator. He collapses to his hands and knees and works to get his breath back. That thing could sure fight. He pushes himself back to sit and springs to his feet at the sight of a person standing near the wall. It takes him a moment to realize that it's Lance. The other teen shakes a packet of juice at him and before he knows it he's heading that way.

\---------- 

It had taken most of the day, but Hunk had managed to convince him that the best way for him to get to know Keith was to try talking to him more. Yeah it made sense, but it didn't change the fact that Lance hated their fighting. It almost seems like too simple of a plan if he's being honest. In the end, the biggest thing that got him to cave was Hunk's suggestion to throw some food into the mix. The bribe that Lance would be the first one to get hot cookies when Hunk figured out how to make some out here didn't hurt either.

Lance admits to himself that he really should think of something to do for Hunk when he finds Keith on the training deck, and he's glad that he hasn't opened the juice packet he'd gotten for himself either. Lance watches from the doorway for a while before sidling in stealthily to sit. Not that he'd needed to with how absorbed in sparring Keith is. He watches and Keith blocks the gladiator and returns in kind. The way that Keith is able to time his wing beats with his jumps to gain extra distance is nothing short of mesmerizing. The brown and black feathers are a blur of movement and the power behind the movements is palpable. Displaced air from Keith's sparring ghosts across his skin. Lance has done moves like that before, but he's certain that it didn't look nearly as graceful or seamless as what he was watching right now. He fans his wings open slightly so he can lean back comfortably against the wall and observe. 

One moment, he can see wings unfurling and the next they're tucked safely back. Keith doesn't seem to switch between fighting in the air and on the ground so much as he dances between them. It makes sense now that Keith had gotten a sword from his bayard. At first, it had seemed like a strange weapon to Lance, but seeing Keith wield it so comfortably in the air it made sense. It's almost like the teen was born for it with the way that he uses his wings to add power to his swings and help him switch direction. A gun like his own would have been all wrong for him.  

Lance isn't sure how long he sits there before Keith calls the simulation to a stop and sinks to his hands and knees. He gets to his feet instinctively, but stops himself from walking over. He's not sure if Keith will take the action as pity or not and he doesn't want to break the unsteady truce from earlier that day. He can hear Keith's heavy breathing at this distance and is relieved when Keith starts to breathe a bit easier and sit up. When Keith jumps to his feet Lance raises his hands slightly and shakes the juice packet. The focus and stance that Keith is in tells him that the other teen is ready to fight. Fortunately, it melts away almost instantly as Keith recognizes him. He seriously hadn't meant to startle the guy. 

He realizes he's staring as Keith makes his way over. His shirt clings to him and his dark hair is messy and sticking to his face and neck. Heat creeps up Lances neck and face as Keith gets closer and he can see those clear wild eyes. His expression is still closed off, but he hasn't started yelling yet. As far as Lance is concerned it's a good first step. He cracks a smile as Keith gets close enough for him not to need to yell across the room. 

"You've got some sweet moves bud. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" It's a lame start, but maybe it'll be okay. 

Keith shrugs as he gets closer and pulls his hair up off his neck before letting it fall again. "Shiro mostly. I guess I picked some things up from other people too,"  Keith leaves out the part that a lot of those other people were kids looking for a fight because he didn't have a mom.  He accepts the juice pack from Lance with a raised brow.

"I was just passing by and thought you might be thirsty," Lance explains with a wave of his hand. Now that Keith is closer he can see the shine of sweat on his throat and as he forces his gaze back to Keith's face he wonders if the other teen has ever dated anyone. Lance's ears feel hot and he hopes that his blush isn't as visible as it feels. 

"Yeah, thanks. I uh," Keith rolls the packet between his gloved hands before stabbing into it with the straw on the back, "I was wondering. Do you...think we're friends?" His tone is devoid of emotion as he asks.

Lance's first instinct is to be offended. What was with that tone anyway? He straightens up and opens his mouth to tell Keith to just go on if he wants to be alone so badly,  but then he notices that Keith is looking at him. Not just looking over his shoulder or looking at the ground. Even though he is carrying himself casually, like he doesn't actually care, Keith's strange violet eyes seem open, almost hopeful as he looks at Lance. He deflates and scratches at the nape of his neck. He can't tell if this is a set-up or not, but he decides to trust the other teen this time. 

"I mean, I'd like to be. You don't seem too bad yanno?" Lance answers tentatively with a shrug of his wings. He keeps a close watch on Keith's face as he speaks. Maybe there will be a tell when Keith decides to rub it in his face that he doesn't think that or something. He's not sure what he's looking for as Keith slowly nods. 

"That sounds...like it wouldn't be too bad," Keith says with a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. Violet eyes lock with his and Lance feels his breath catch. It's a feeling almost like when he and his family had been scuba diving and he'd seen a shark. It had been terrifying, but the big animal had just come up to look at him before swimming off. Something wild and dangerous, but curious and gentle. Before he knows it Keith is already heading out the door. 

Lance blinks after Keith as he bends to scoop up his jacket. Before he can decide if he should follow him or not the other teen's mess of black hair disappears from sight. Lance wants to follow him, but maybe Keith left because he was feeling tired or something? Or maybe he's expecting Lance to walk with him? Lance pinches his nose and heaves a sigh. He's normally good at telling what people want, but this guy? He isn't sure where to begin with him. He thinks about the way that he felt when Keith looked at him. 

It's not like Lance doesn't know what it means. He's known he was bi for years. He just wasn't expecting to feel that way with Keith. Especially not after only a few days of knowing the guy. After being pretty sure that he hated the guy all through his time at the Garrison it was definitely a weird crush to have, but if he asks himself is it really so strange? He did spend most of his time at the Garrison near obsessively trying to match up the Keith's reputation. Hell, he probably remembers more of Keith's time at the Garrison than Keith himself does, but still.  He knows he'll have to figure that out. If it's just a crush then whatever, but what if he actually really likes him a lot? He realizes that he doesn't even know how to begin to think about that particular conversation. Hell, he'd only just managed a minute of casual talk. By the time he comes back to himself he can't even hear Keith's steps in the hall anymore. Well, it's not like he wouldn't see him tomorrow anyway. 

\---------- 

Pidge can't sleep in their room. Instead, they make their way to the bridge and spot Hunk in the kitchen on the way there. The guy had been in there all day from what they could tell. 

"Hey Hunk," they say with a wave from the door. 

"Hey Pidge. Whatch'a doin' up at this time of night?" Hunk asks brightly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Pidge retorts with a yawn, "couldn't sleep. Thought I'd walk for a bit."

Hunk nods to himself as he works on dicing up...whatever out there was yellow with orange spots before looking up. "Hey, can I get you to taste test this for me? I've been working on seeing what's edible here, and my tongue is pretty much shot. It's all blurring together."

Pidge huffs a laugh as they walk into the kitchen. Without the wall shielding it they can see that the counter is completely covered with different natives plants. "Sure," they pause as they take in exactly how many things are in the room, "where exactly did you find all these?"

"Oh, Lance showed me where some were and we sorta spent the afternoon looking around," Hunk shrugs as if it's perfectly normal to be wandering around an alien planet picking root vegetables and whatever. Weird.

"Huh." Pidge takes the spoon Hunk offers and tries a bite. Whatever it is manages to be sour and almost chocolaty at the same time. Pidge makes a face. 

"Not good huh?" 

"No. Not good," Pidge makes for the storage container where the juice is kept and sucks it down in one swig. They look at the frankly formidable pile of weird food before something clicks. "Wonder if we can rig a scanner for the molecular structure and palate-ability of these plants for human consumption."

"I was thinking the same thing earlier but I couldn't find anything to fit with an algorithm for taste profiles and changes in raw and cooked samples." He sounded defeated about it, but Pidge wasn't about to give up on not needing to endure one more weird combination like that spotted thing had had. They didn't want to begin to think about the weirdness that Hunk had tasted throughout the day. 

"Maaaaybe we can make something from the nutrient stabilizers from one of the food goo tubes?" they suggest and are rewarded with Hunk slapping a hand to his forehead. 

"Why didn't I think of that?"

They share a grin as Hunk rummages for the toolkit kept in the kitchen for repairs. In moments, the two were prying open one of the panels to look at the inner workings and sensors that ran the food goo machines. 

\---------- 

Blood is everywhere. It dribbles down the walls and makes the table beneath him slick and cold. The taste and smell of it is nearly enough to make him retch. Shiro tries to turn away expecting to be cuffed down, but he isn't. He checks himself and realizes he can't find any wounds on himself. The revelation makes his blood run cold. He casts around and jumps to his feet only to lose his footing and take a hard fall. Pain flares in his shoulder and wing and he rolls onto his stomach. The blood is still warm in places while it is drying in others as he starts to push himself shakily to his feet. His metal arm slides and he almost goes down again. 

When he gets to his feet and he stops dead. He can hear something in the room. Something that doesn't fit the dripping of the blood and the slap of his bare feet on the wet floor. Something gurgling. There are small popping sounds like bubbles bursting apart. He turns, and on a table near him is a bloody mess. He swears he didn't see it before. It's reaching for him and he's afraid. He starts to back up and slips again. The blood on the floor is at least an inch deep and he gets it in his mouth. Wasn't it lower before? The metallic taste makes him gag as he sits up.  The person, or whatever is left of them, drops to the floor and crawls toward him. Shiro can see the deep lacerations crisscrossing the person's body. Places where whole chunks of them had been removed to reveal the white gleam of bone and the twisted remnants of their wings. 

"Stay back," he manages as he pushes himself back. He hits the table behind him and looks back. The thing is closer. It got so much closer when he only looked away for a second. Shiro jerks his head away and hits it on the table as he twists to try to get away. He has to get away. The blood on the floor is thick now. Gelatinous. It's rooting him to the ground. He turns back to see the miserable creature. The blood is almost up to his ankles and the thing is so close. So close he has hear it gurgle as it tries to breathe. He tries to kick it away, but it just keeps clawing its way closer and closer. He can't do anything as it pulls itself up to his face and looks at him with deep violet eyes...it's Keith. 

"Don't leave me here," he pleads as blood dribbles out of his mouth. 

Shiro tries to say something, anything, but he can't speak. Instead, he tries to haul Keith and himself up. They have to get out of here. In the distance he can hear someone coming. He doesn't have much time. He strains to stand, but he's held fast by Keith's blood. He hears the door burst open and he screams as they grab him. 

\---------- 

"Shiro? Shiro! Shiro wake up! It's okay it's okay," Keith says frantically as he pushes Shiro's arms out of the way. He thought he'd heard something when he was walking back to his room, and when he got to the outside of the door he knew it was Shiro. 

Shiro flails and swipes at him, and Keith is grateful that the bigger man isn't more awake. He knows how strong he is. 

"Let me go!" Shiro shouts as he twists away from Keith. 

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. I'm here. It's just a dream Shiro. It's just a dream," Keith repeats over and over again until he isn't even aware he's still talking. He keeps trying to get Shiro out from under the table he's managed to lodge himself under, but he's heavy enough without all the struggling and he doesn't get too far.  

Finally, after what feels like years Shiro opens his eyes. At first, he jerks back from Keith before  suddenly lunging forward and yanking Keith roughly into his arms. It sounds like he's having a hard time breathing and Keith can feel him shaking. He wiggles his arms free so he can hug Shiro tightly and closes his wings around them both. 

"You're okay. I'm here Shiro. It's okay," he murmurs again as he rubs circles into Shiro's back as the man hyperventilates. He's never seen Shiro like this, and anger coils in his stomach. The Galra will pay for this. It takes some time, but eventually Shiro's shaking lessens and his breathing evens out a bit. Keith is pretty sure that, if the dampness on his shoulder is any indicator, that Shiro was crying. When he thinks that he can lean back a bit he does, but he keeps his wings wrapped around both of them. It's something that he picked up from Shiro when his anxiety would get the better of him. Wing blinders. A trick to block out some of the things going on around him.  He rests his forehead against Shiro's. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith says just above a whisper. 

Shiro takes a shaky breath and shakes his head. 

"Okay, you don't have to talk about it. Do you want some water?" 

"That would be nice," Shiro croaks finally. 

Keith nods, but when he goes to stand up Shiro catches his arm. There's nothing but fear in his wide grey eyes, and Keith settles back down. He tilts his head. 

"Want me to stay?"

Shiro nods and closes his eyes. 

"Okay. I'll stay right with you. Do you think you can come with me to get some water for you? I was just going to go to the tap in the bathroom," Keith tries. 

Shiro opens his eyes a bit and looks at Keith before nodding again. His eyes are red and Keith suddenly feels out of his depth. Normally, Shiro was the one comforting him. He takes long breath through his nose and nods to Shiro before helping the larger man up. He guides him to the bathroom and turns on the tap. It's a bit difficult to fill the water cup that rests on the edge of the sink with Shiro holding his hand, but Keith manages easily enough before walking them both to the bed. 

He watches as Shiro gulps the entire glass and sets it to the side. He strokes the back of Shiro's hand absently as he watches him settle down a bit. 

"You okay?" Keith asks lamely. 

"Never better," Shiro lies with a laugh and both of them exchange a humorless smile. 

"Have you been having nightmares like that for long?" Keith ventures.

Shiro's stormy eyes meet his, and Keith realizes just how tired his friend looks. His brow creases in concern and he lightly pushes Shiro down with one arm. The bigger man doesn't resist, but he tenses up and his breath quickens a bit when his head hits the pillow.  Keith feels bad for trying to push him to sleep so soon after he was so scared, but he knows Shiro needs to rest. His eyes travel over Shiro before he speaks. 

"I could...stay if you want. It's not a problem. You've done it for me enough," Keith offers as she slides his jacket off and starts to make a pillow out of it. 

"Please," Shiro's voice is raw and Keith wants to destroy whatever he saw in his nightmare. 

"Okay, I'll be right here, " Keith says as he shifts to the floor to rest. 

"No I... please. I...I don't want to be alone," Shiro says with sudden desperation. His voice cracks and Keith's chest feels tight. 

"Okay, yeah I can do that. Let me know if you need me to move." He's wanted to sleep with Shiro before, but not under these circumstances.  Keith offers a smile as he climbs back into the bed. 

\---------- 

Shiro doesn't know why he said it. It wouldn't help his feelings but after that nightmare. He shivers. He knows he won't be able to sleep unless he can see that Keith is okay. Keith seems as out of sorts as he feels as he gets situated on the bed as he fidgets with the corner of the pillow case before turning to unlace his boots. Normally, Shiro would sleep on the edge of the bed, but tonight it feels safer to have the wall. His body is still humming with adrenaline, and he's not sure if he'll be able to settle down before morning. He's had plenty of nightmares since he was captured, but this was the first that he hadn't woken up in a cell or strapped to a table with that horrible witch slouching over him. 

"Thank you....I'm sorry," Shiro says as he watches Keith kick off his boots. He's not used to being the one asking for things in their friendship. It wasn't as though Keith didn't do things for him. A lot of those things just weren't obvious to most people. He'd just preferred to keep these sort of things to himself in the past and not trouble the already burdened teen. He grimaces. Not that he would have been able to convince Keith that he was fine this time anyway. 

"It's okay. Sorry I can't do more," Keith flops unceremoniously back onto the bed with a huff of air. The way his hair drifts out on the pillow around him brings a small smile to Shiro's face. Keith settles in without getting under the blanket. The situation reminds Shiro of times when Keith had crashed at his and Adam's apartment on the couch when he'd been there too late to sneak back into his dorm. Normally, it happened on days when Keith had gotten, or should have gotten, into trouble with Iverson for his temper or his blatant disrespect for the man.  It's strange for him to think that it wasn't long ago that his biggest concern had been getting Keith to understand that Iverson wasn't all bad. Just strict. 

"No, this is a lot. Thank you Keith." He looks over and wonders how Keith isn't cold. Now that he thinks about it Shiro can't recall a time that he's ever seen Keith bother with a blanket, but the castle isn't exactly as well heated as the Garrison. He works his lower lip between his teeth. Should he ask? Was he forgetting? Would it seem like he was trying to come onto him if he asked him why he wasn't under the blanket? Would it be rude not to invite Keith under the comforter? Was this already asking too much? Should he tell Keith never mind and to head back to his own room? Would he be able to sleep then? What if- 

"You're thinking awfully loud," Keith says suddenly without turning his head which earns him a guilty blush. 

"Sorry. I," Shiro licks his lips and starts over, "It wasn't a very good dream." The admittance is slow as he picks around the different things he doesn't want to say or wants to say but can't. Keith must feel that he's not being totally open because rolls onto his side to face Shiro and his heart rate picks up now that he's really looking at the fact that Keith is beside him. He opens his mouth but closes it again with a soft click as he realizes that he has nothing to say. 

"You don't have to talk about it. I'll be here. Get some sleep Shiro," Keith rumbles just above a whisper. In the mostly-dark room his eyes almost look black. There have been many nights when Shiro's mind had wondered what it would be like to fall asleep beside Keith, but none of it had prepared him the reality of the situation. Even though he felt exhausted and completely wrung out the part of him that wasn't awake out of fear of another nightmare was impudently reminding him that this might be the only chance that he would have to be so casually close with his teammate. If he was alone he'd have scolded himself for even thinking about it, but now, feeling Keith's weight and warmth next to him it was hard to keep his thoughts at bay. 

"You're right." He's not sure if it's the anxiety that pushes him to say next. "You...don't need to sleep without a blanket if you don't want to," Shiro ventures as he settles onto his back to get more comfortable. His eyes feel sticky and itchy from crying earlier. The only good thing about it was that the whole team hadn't seen him lose his cool. It's not as though Keith would tell them. He turns his head when he feels Keith shift and hears the rustle of fabric. Cold air whooshes under the blanket for a moment as Keith pulls the blanket back to get under it. For a second, Shiro can almost swear that he catches the ghost of the smell of smoke from a campfire. It isn't that the smell coming off Keith is surprising. It's the fact that the hints of it have held on over the time they've been gone. He hopes that it won't fade away too quickly. 

They don't say anything further as they get comfortable, but before Shiro can dwell much on it he feels himself starting to nod off. It's been so long since he's had someone else to sleep beside him, and he'd almost forgotten the feeling of this kind of security after his capture. He tilts his head lazily and sees Keith curled up on his side beside him. One hand rest's under the teen's chin and on the pillow, and the other is laying almost open between the two of them just peeking out from under the blanket. A warmth blooms across Shiro's chest as he takes in Keith's sleeping form. His shoulders and face are relaxed and unguarded with a messy tousle of black hair curling across his cheek and nose. Almost before he realizes it Shiro moves his hand to brush the stray strands away. His hand hangs in the air for a moment. Before he let his thoughts spiral out of control he gently tucks Keith's hair back with a shaking hand. Part of him is sure that he's about to drop dead from a heart attack at any moment. Taking slow breaths through his nose Shiro forces himself to close his eyes and try to sleep. 

"Goodnight Keith," he whispers.

\---------- 

He's not sure what time it is when he bolts awake. But he is sure that the steady _drip, drip, drip_ that he hears is coming from Keith being injured. He rips the blanket back to find the wound. He has to get to him.  Help him.

"Wha's wrong?" Keith slurs blearily as he scrubs at his eyes with his hand. 

"Are you okay?" Shiro demands suddenly. 

"Wha?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. Are you?" Keith replies with increasing alertness. Shiro has the same harried look as he had had earlier as he looks Keith up and down and that's when he hears it. 

_Drip, drip, drip._

He must have not turned off the tap all the way.  "Shiro, it's okay. It's just the tap. I'll be right back."

Keith shivers slightly as his feet hit the floor. It's definitely chillier getting out of bed with two people's body heat. He can hear Shiro shifting behind him, but he's in the bathroom and back before the larger man decides to follow him. He puts a hand on Shiro's shoulder and gently guides him back down before climbing back into bed himself.

"There, see? Listen, it's okay," Keith soothes. "It's okay."

Shiro stops looking around, presumably to listen before visibly sagging in relief with a shuddering sigh. "Sorry. I thought. It. I thought it sounded like...blood dripping," he says haltingly. 

Keith blinks a couple of times before deciding that he is neither prepared nor awake enough to begin to unpack that or what it had to do with him so he just nods understandingly. 

"That sounds...unpleasant. But it was just the faucet." Keith explains before a drawn out yawn interrupts him. "No one's hurt. We're safe." He fumbles around with the blanket for a moment before catching Shiro's hand and getting free enough to spread a wing open across both of them. "It's okay. It was only water." Keith keeps his platitudes up automatically as he runs his thumb across the back of Shiro's human hand until the older man relaxes and eventually stills. That night, Keith falls asleep with Shiro's hand clasped in his.

\---------- 

Monstrously huge wings snap open as Zarkon reads the reports. The leathery flesh makes a sound like a slap. It seems that the lions weren't destroyed after all. He growls deep in his throat before slicing a hand through the holoscreen. All these years of searching. Planet after empty planet and now these aliens these...humans had found and taken them. His yellow eyes flash and he clenches his jaw while he thinks. It will be no matter. In time the lions will be his. In only a few strides he makes it to the wall and lifts a heavy chain. It is burnished and well cared for. Despite the time it has spent in his chambers it has never seen use and looks strangely new compared to the other furnishing. He catches his warped reflection in the chain and leers at it for a moment. Yes. In time they will all be his. With a twist of his wrist he lets the thick metal coil out of his hands to clatter to the floor before returning to his holoscreen and pressing a key.  

"Commander Barugg, pay a visit to planet Arus. The new paladins have learned how to form Voltron. This is a ground mission. Bring them to me," he growls. He can't see the camera that he knows is capturing a video feed for his commander, but he knows where it is and stares directly at it. 

"Yes Sir. Vrep-" Zarkon closes the line with another button press. He sets his mouth in a thin line. If he wanted to hear these fools talk then he would ask them to talk. After these years the fools should know that the only thing he values of them is their results. He would wait for now. Few had ever escaped Barugg and his team. He doubts this handful of humans would fare no differently. 

Yes. Soon they will be brought to him, either alive or dead. He could be patient. He's waited this long after all. 

"Haggar."

"Yes, my emperor?" the witch hisses all guile and planning. No doubt she had been there all along. 

"Those that live will be yours for your research." He feels her feral smile without turning to look. 

"A kind gift emperor Zarkon. How can I repay such a boon?" 

A smile spreads across his face at the thought. It was always good to have the witch in his debt. 

"Make me a creature worthy to welcome our...guests," he sneers. He finds that part of him hopes that some of them will be retrieved alive. Especially the one that escaped. The Champion. Yes. He will enjoy watching that one fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge- Barn Owl as you likely know. I thought owls suited the Holts because they are so fierce while appearing so unassuming most of the time. Not to mention how adorable owls are. Pidge has always seemed to use people not taking notice as an edge in battle, so silent wings seemed like a natural fit. They also go hand in hand with Pidge's proclivity for stealth based operations and the colors seemed like a great fit for Pidge's complexion. 
> 
> Keith- Red-tailed Hawk as you probably also know. They're such strong fliers and predators. I haven't brought Keith's Galra heritage showing in his wings to light yet since they've been hidden, so I'll keep those details to myself for now, but a hawk was such a no-brainer for me for Keith. They're the most common first bird for falconers and that gives me a lot of resonance for the relationship that he has with others. Keith is loyal, but so aloof like a bird of prey on the glove can be. Not to mention the quickness of his temper for people not used to handling him. 
> 
> Shiro- Swallow-tailed Kite. These are cool little birds of prey with a striking mono-chromatic color scheme and are strong fliers that take and eat prey on the wing. They're fairly small, but I took some liberties with it because of their unique wing shape and interesting quirks. They have such a wide wing-span for their size which seemed to fit for me with Shiro, and the white undersides on their wings is a nice aesthetic nod to Shiro's hair in the show. They're totally worth checking out.
> 
> Hunk- Greylag Goose. They are very strong fliers, and one of the few varieties of goose that can do rolls and maneuver upside down for short periods of time. They look...frankly ridiculous when they do it, but it's really cool to see such a sturdy heavy bird pull it off. Needless to say I thought of Hunk immediately. I think the plainness of their wings fits in to the way that Hunk is often sort of overlooked by people not in his group. They're very low-profile birds that stay in their lane and let their wings carry them where they need to be.
> 
> Lance- European Bee-Eater. I've taken the most liberties with Lance's wings, but the wing shape and color was exactly what I was looking for for him. Originally, I'd wanted to give him water-bird wings to keep his ties to the ocean, but nothing seemed right for his agility. A lot of sea-birds are great for long-distance and all that, but there just wasn't anything that felt right to me for him. The taper of the primary feathers and the sheer variety of color and patterning along with their agility really won the bee-eater out for me. (That and they have these big huge mouths for their bodies which seemed to suit Lance at a glance for a lot of people. xD)
> 
> Allura and Coran- Very very heavily based off of a dragonfly. Allura has six wings compared to Coran's four because she is among those that can do magic. I wanted to give a more obvious tell than was presented in the show for it even though she is not exactly aware of the extent of her magic sensitivity/ability. The Alteans can move their wings independently which gives them an absolutely absurd amount of dexterity on the wing. Their wings are a bit more fragile than other races, but not in a major way as they repair pretty readily from damage.
> 
> The Galra- Much like a dragon or bat wing with a bit of fur at the base where the wing connect to the rest of their body. These wings can take a lot of damage and operate quite well even with small tears and holes in them. They are very tall wings compared to the Alteans and Earth wings, but not quite as wide. They aren't made for long distance flights, but what they lack in that regard the Galra more than make up with in sheer endurance and tenacity.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you've been enjoying reading as much as I've been enjoying writing! I do hope that it's clear that I'm writing a NB Pidge and using genders based on how they're perceived for the time being depending on perspective. It's largely on my mind because of a scene I'm working on for the chapter after this one and I wanted to be clear.
> 
> We're starting to get to some of the more major ways that I'm breaking away from the show and I hope I've done justice to the new characters being introduced. Let me know what you guys think!

Lance wakes with a familiar itch in his wings. Frowning, he rolls out of bed to stretch and see what exactly is going on. He extends his right wing and winces when he hits the joint of his alula on the wall at the foot of the enclosed bed. He forgot again. With a hiss of irritation he pushes himself to his feet and tries again. He takes a moment to massage the tender area before carefully mussing through the short orange and bronze feathers at the base of the bone. It takes a bit of digging, but when he feels a distinct jab to his finger he huffs a laugh. There were some new pinfeathers pushing through. 

"Huh," he retracts his hand to scratch at the nape of his neck. His face quirks into a frown as he puzzles through the situation. Normally, he would think it was a molt, but he'd just gone through one about a month earlier. The itchiness and irritation was still fresh enough in his memory to make him sure of that. The gears in his still-sleepy brain turn sluggishly at he squints at his wing like it will give him the answers he's looking for. Eventually, he lifts the other wing to inspect it. 

"Yep, there too," he mumbles. He blinks rapidly a few times before giving himself a light smack in the forehead. "Guess the being friends thing is working then," he says softly as a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. Of course, it’s obvious now that he’s awake. It was the same as when he'd first started being friends with Hunk. Everyone gets new feathers when someone cares about them. 

He trails a tanned digit over one of the sheathed bits of plumage. There aren't many, but knowing that he's successfully wormed his way into being friends with the ever-moody Keith sends warmth spreading through him. "Thanks buddy," he says fondly before heading for the shower. 

While he waits for the water to warm up Lance takes a moment to really look at his wings. They are broad for his frame and sharply angled. It's a feature that has helped him with his speed and maneuverability overall. It's been a while since he really paid them any mind, but the knowledge of new feathers coming in has him in suspense. One of the fun parts about having wings with so many colors was guessing what color the new feathers would be. Would they be orange? Green? Blue? He looks at the areas where he remembers feeling the pinfeathers. If his guess was right they would probably be orange and blue depending on whether or not they were higher or lower. Though he supposes it’s possible that they might come in with something new. After all, his older sister has some white in her wings that divides the colors on the underside. The sudden hope that they will be white like hers makes him flush when he realizes that he would know which ones were his "Keith feathers."

"Okay, that's enough of that Lance," he chides himself before shucking off his boxers and getting in the shower. He'll need to keep an eye on that. 

\-----------------

Allura can't help but smile as she finds Hunk and Pidge in the lounge sprawled over bits of metal and data pads. She wonders what could have kept them up so late. She knows she should be irritated that they are unprepared for training in the morning, but it's touching to see that at least some of the paladins seem to be settling in. She backs out of the room and, with a bit of digging in a closet, returns with a couple of blankets for them. 

She lightly drapes one over Pidge careful not to miss their feet before moving on to Hunk. Covering him is a bit trickier since his wings have flopped open at an awkward angle in his sleep. She can really only manage covering his legs without disturbing him and even that is a challenge. Stepping back to admire her efforts she shakes her head lightly before exiting the room. 

On her way to check over the diagnostics she and Coran have left running over night she hears a sharp scream. It's Coran. Her heart leaps to her throat, and she's running before she can think. 

"Coran?!" _Invaders? An accident?_ She rounds the corner to the kitchen fast enough to slide into the frame of the door. "Coran what is it?!" She can hear the edge of panic in her voice as she scans the room expecting to find blood, a body, or an enemy. Instead, she spots Coran on his knees before one of the food dispensers. _What?_

"Oh Princess it's awful!" Coran shouts from the ground. "Someone has gutted this machine. Now all of the goo from it will be slimy and terrible."

Allura pushes away the knee-jerk reaction to say that it is always slimy and terrible and tries to be diplomatic. "Oh, that's...terrible. Is there a way to fix it?" She asks and, now that she is in the kitchen, she can't help but wonder where all of these plants on the counter came from. Her mouth makes a small ‘o’ as she remembers the bits of metal that Pidge and Hunk had and makes the decision to deny ever having seen it. 

"What do you think I'm doing? The nutrition will be satisfactory in this castle or my name isn't Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe!" Coran thrusts his head into the empty space of the missing panel before jerking it out and shoving his sleeves up. 

"I'll trust this to you," Allura says as seriously as she can manage before turning and leaving the room. She manages to get all the way back to the lounge before startling Hunk and Pidge awake with her laughter. 

\-----------------

Shiro nests closer to the warmth. He's always been "a heat-seeker" as Adam had called him, and that’s a trait about him that doesn't seem about to change any time soon. It takes him a moment to realize that nothing should be this warm in his bed. His eyesight is blurry as he blinks awake. It takes him a moment to remember the previous night, but he remembers before his vision clears all the way. When he blinks the last bit of dryness away he finds Keith snuggled close to his side. The dark haired teen has his left arm thrown carelessly over Shiro's waist with his left wing hanging limp across them both. Shiro cranes his neck slightly to discover a mess of brown and black feathers poofed out behind Keith as well. His other wing is draped out straight behind him trailing over the edge of the bed. He winces and wonders how Keith is still asleep like that before settling his head back down. 

His own wing is laid snugly against his back with the Galra prosthetic and he's grateful that it keeps most of the metal limb off from his back. He clenches his fist involuntarily and closes his eyes. Best to keep his mind off of that right now. When he opens them Keith is looking back at him sleepily. His eyes are hazy with sleep and his hair sticks up in every direction. Shiro forgets how to breathe. 

"Mornin'," he mumbles following it with a long yawn and a stretch. Feathers rustle across the fabric of the blanket as Keith rolls onto his stomach for a better stretch. There's a hiss of discomfort from Keith when his right wing moves, and Shiro smirks. He figured it was asleep from that position. Admittedly, Shiro is a bit relieved that he didn't have to figure out how to slip out from under Keith's arm without waking the teen. 

"Morning. How'd- hey," he gripes batting Keith’s secondary feathers away from his face. 

"Serves you right," Keith snarks with a chuckle before folding his wings back down. "Getting amusement from my pain," Keith teases with mock-sadness. 

Shiro raises a hand to his chest as though he's just been struck. "Me? And all I wanted to do was ask if you slept okay."

"Mhmm, suuure." Keith blows his bangs out of his face and wiggles deeper into the pillows. "Probably more comfortably than an old man like you d-AH!" 

"An old man huh?" Shiro laughs as he thumps Keith over the head with a pillow again. He'd been worried about how to diffuse the situation he'd woken up in, but here things were the same as normal. He lifts the pillow for another swing, and Keith rolls from the bed to the floor with a yelp. He tries to roll to his feet, but trips and goes down when the sheet catches around his ankle. Shiro can't help but laugh at Keith sprawled out in the middle of the floor. When Keith glares up at him he just laughs louder.

"Takashi. You are. The Worst," Keith huffs before busting into a laugh as well. For a while things are just like before, and Shiro doesn't think about the Galra, the war to come, or any of the bad. He chucks the pillow at Keith and flops over happily. 

\-----------------

Barugg bares his teeth in a grin as Arus comes into view. The new paladins are nothing compared to the might of the Galra. He will make sure that they know their error before he brings them to the emperor. His lord had said dead or alive, but he knows that it will earn him more favor to bring Zarkon this quarry alive. They are fools to think that they will be allowed to fight against them and win. His fangs find the slits in his scarred mouth as the skin is pulled tight and they show in their full length. The scars were earned over the course of many battles for the glory of the empire, and they've only served to add to his ferocity. 

"Orders sir?" There was Vrex no doubt eager to get on with the mission. She was one of his best, and she relished the blood and chaos of a good battle almost as much as himself. 

"We wait until nightfall. We will take fighters low around outside their defenses and hike from there. We'll be in position by morning and wait until their guard is down before breaking in. They'll be easy prey when they are resting for the night," he chuckles meanly. 

She gives a smart nod and stalks away. He can trust that she will brief the rest of the unit. He turns to look over the topography report for the planet. No major threats from flora or fauna known, and the locals don't seem to be anything to worry about with their primitive technology from previous reports. His scouts should be reporting in any time regarding the perimeter of their target building and the sort of aliens inside. He knew about the Alteans, but he wasn't familiar with what an Earthling looked like. He'd been unfortunate enough to miss any of the famed Champion's matches, but that was no matter. He would best them all. It was his duty after all. 

\-----------------

Keith leans back while he waits. He's never been big on breakfast, but he knows that it's still important to eat with the sort of training they've been doing. Still, he isn't big on the thought of eating goo alone. He shifts uncomfortably before deciding to just go take a shower before the others wake up. 

He'd wanted to give Shiro some space to prepare for the day after such a rough night. The original plan had been to eat first, but it seems as though the others are following a different schedule. He knows he probably needs to clean up anyway. He skipped a shower last night since he'd gotten caught up with everything after the training deck and he knows he can't smell good after two bouts of it between their group training and his workout. 

He huffs as stray bit of hair out of his face as he wanders back to his room. He's been restless all morning, and he isn't exactly sure why. He'd slept well all things considered, but his mind wouldn't settle. He runs a hand through his thoroughly tangled mane of hair as his door hisses open at his approach. He pulls his clothes off as he walks to the bathroom letting the wrinkled shirt land in the middle of the floor with his jacket. The long slits at the back of the fabric are still almost not enough to thread his wings through. It's funny to think that only a few years ago he had barely needed any space for his pathetic little nubs. He scratches absently at an itch and flinches his hand away at the feeling of a tickle on his hand. It takes him a moment to remind himself that it isn't a spider or any other kind of bug as he lifts his wing more fully. 

It's hard to see, but in the mirror it's visible. There, near the base of his wing under the cream and black axillaries is fur. It's hard to see as it peeks out from beneath the feathers, but it's there. In fact, it was one of the first things that sprouted when his wings started to feather. It was something he usually tried not to think about, but as he shifted his feathers aside he was able to find the thin membrane of flesh that traveled between the layers of feathers. 

He'd skipped on classes while his pinfeathers hand grown and broken free until it was all but hidden. He'd never heard of it happening to anyone before, and honestly, he was afraid of it. It had been part of the reason he spent so much time studying what was known about wings and feather growth. It was clear that he had been gifted with hawk wings like his father, but there was no memory of his, or books for that matter, that gave him a source for the strange layer in his feathers. He had no childhood memories from playing with his father's wings of finding something similar, so, like most things, he'd kept his mouth shut and tried not to think about it. He stopped suddenly as his search reached his coverts. There was something sharp there. His face pulled between shock, confusion, and excitement before settling into a steady disbelief. It had been a long time since he'd felt new feathers grow in. What did that mean?

\-----------------

Hunk entered the kitchen like it was a battlefield. With Allura's help, the three of them had managed to start up the catalog of new food. There were a few things that Allura knew on sight, and she had a surprising affinity for identifying things that were and weren't poisonous to most races. It was impressive honestly. Between her help, and Pidge slimming down the weight of the program so that it would run faster than half-frozen pudding, they had a respectable start. Something they could grow and, with any luck, never have to suffer the food goo when there were fresh supplies again.

He whipped the new tool off of his hip like a cowboy in a western movie and set to work. He'd promised the two that he would have something with more texture than extra slimy pre-chewed jell-o- they'd had to explain that one to Allura- ready by the time everyone was showered and assembled for the day. 

He works like a machine as he moves down the counter organizing their haul from the previous day into flavor groups. Anything deemed inedible is swept into a bin. In a matter of minutes he has a working pile of starches, sweets, spices, sours, salties, proteins, and downright stranges. He clasps the scanner to his belt with a flourish as his brain puzzles over preparation needs and possible dishes. He doesn't know everyone's preferences, but he'll be damned if he fails in his mission. After a moment he claps his hands together with a grin. 

"Breakfast buffet it is," he gloats to himself in satisfaction. It's moments like this when he can really cut loose and make a good meal that get his blood pumping. He takes a breath as his eyes dance across the kitchen and he forms his plan. With a nod he sets to work whipping out the proper utensils to mash, chop, season, boil, bake, and fry. He has a plan for that first peppery plant that should work out as a good base for a hash if he mixes it with the frankly eggplanty looking starch that claims to have a flavor profile similar to a potato if a bit sweet. That combined with the peppery nature of that stripy root should, at least in theory, balance the flavors out pretty well. While that's going he tosses a mixed handful of different berries into a pot on medium with a squeeze of what he spontaneously dubs a sugar lime. If he lets it macerate he should have the base for a nice berry sauce for the pancakes he has planned. He moves automatically as he hums contentedly, guessing where he has to and using his knowledge and sensitive palate to correct any mistakes. 

\-----------------

Lance is practically floating his way to the kitchen. If his nose is to be trusted it seems that Hunk has gotten a handle on some of the foods they found. The thought of warm fresh Hunk cooking has his mouth absolutely watering as he all but drifts into the room. 

"I smell something gooood~!" he sing-songs at his friend. 

Hunk nods and continues flipping what looks like a light pink pancake. Lance pulls up a chair to watch. He knows better than to get in Hunk's way when he's working like that. Honestly, he's surprised he even got a nod from him. He laces his long fingers together and rests his chin on his hands as he watches Hunk work. He knows that most of the others have never tried Hunk's cooking before, and he is thrilled at the thought of getting to see Hunk light up when they all get to see how good of a cook he is. Now that he thinks of it, he might be the only one here that knows aside from the man himself. He chuckles and closes his eyes and his listens to the sizzle-crack of something cooking in one of the other pans. 

"It's nice to see you show off," he says appreciatively even though he knows that Hunk probably won't hear him. He means it though. It's always so refreshing to see his normally unsure friend get the confidence that he, in Lance's opinion at least, should always have. 

He's so caught up in the show that he nearly tips out of his chair when Shiro sits down beside him. _For a big guy he sure can move quietly._ Lance straightens himself out. 

"Jeeze, you scared me," he pouts. 

He's met with an easy chuckle. "Didn't mean to. Is he always this serious when he cooks?" Shiro keeps his eyes on Hunk, now working on a sauce of some kind while he talks.

"Yeah, it's kinda his thing, and he's great at it. Wait until you try some!" Lance puffs up with pride for his friend. 

"I'm sure he is," Shiro replies casually as he turns away from Hunk's movement to look at Lance. The boy his tall, thin, loud, but Shiro can see the unmistakable intelligence in his too-blue eyes. He can't help but wonder how much of Lance's bright personality is an act and how much is the teen's actual self. "Thanks. For trying with Keith, I mean. I know he's a bit bull-headed, but he's a good guy." He doesn't miss the way Lance shifts in his seat and looks away. 

"Yeah I mean, yeah he is. No problem," Lance says evasively, "He just seems uhhh, awkward? With everyone I mean. What's up with that?" If anyone has answers it would be Shiro. He tries and fails to meet the older man's steady gaze. For some reason, asking Shiro about Keith feels like trespassing. He knows that the two are close. Closer than he’s ever been with anyone. 

"Hmm," Shiro leans thoughtfully on his arm, "It's a long story, and not really my place to say." Grey eyes slide away from Lance's face to look at a spot of deep purple sauce that escaped to the counter. "He's...had a hard time connecting with other people. For some reason, a lot of people really looked down on him when he was growing up, and it didn't get better at the Garrison with his wings..." Shiro trails off before looking back at Lance. "Just. Try to be patient with him?" 

Lance can feel himself blushing as he nods. He can vividly recall the time Keith had spent practically without wings. It had been tragic to see, but when he'd tried to greet him back then Keith had turned on him like a feral cat and disappeared into the bodies in the hall. After that one try, he'd written the boy off as too much to deal with. Now that he knows him a bit better the memory stings. "Y-yeah," he clears his throat and tries again, "Yeah. He more than deserves it."

Shiro nods. Lance would be good for Keith. Better than him at least. He feels his stomach bottom out and pushes the feeling aside. The moment must feel too heavy for Lance because the loud teen leans back with a sharp inhale. 

"Huuunk you're taking forever! We're huuuungryyyy," Lance whines loudly before glancing sideways at Shiro. Had he picked up on the fact that he'd been dealing with his own conflict. 

"Lance," he chides roughly, but without heat. He's a good kid. They all are. 

\-----------------

By the time Hunk is done with everything they're all gathered at the table eagerly. Allura sits at the head of the table with Shiro to her side. He's flanked on the other side by Keith. After that is Lance, and Pidge sitting a bit too far away from everyone else. Hunk gamely fills the gap after setting everything out. 

"Just a little sampler since I don't know what everyone likes," he admits timidly. Now that he's not actively cooking all of the confidence seems to have leached out of him. 

"Looks, great," Shiro says warmly.

Everyone looks at the food for a moment as though they aren't sure how to start. Hunk is completely petrified waiting for them. 

"Looks like a spread fit to feed a hungry pack of Yalmors," Coran announces before starting to load a plate with a bit of everything. 

The others seem to take that as their cue as glorious chaos ensues as they reach over each other to cram some of everything on their plates with a mumbled assortments of sorry, excuse me, can you pass me that, thanks, and a punctuation of "Get your hands off my pancake Lance!" from Keith. 

Just what that idiot was thinking was beyond him. It should have been obvious that that was his pancake from the way he was moving to stab it with a fork. Yet, somehow a long-fingered tan hand had snaked its way across the table to snag said puffy pink pastry out from under him.

"I didn't see your name on it mullet," Lance retorts as he opens his mouth to take a bite of it. Was he being infuriating on purpose or something? 

"Lance," he grits out before launching himself at the brunette. 

"Ah, Keith! No! It's mine," Lane yelps as he vaults over the table in a flash. He's already laughing as he gains his wings and he turns. "Nope this one’s mi-AH!" 

Keith is quick to adjust and follows near instantly. His wings snap open as he clears the table and he bowls Lance out of the air. Did he really think that he was gonna just take that? "Give it back," Keith orders. The effect is lost as Lance jabs a finger into his side and he melts into laughter. 

"Oh! Is Kogane ticklish?" Lance grins wickedly before renewing his assault. His wings flare wide as he laughs and teases Keith. "Oh what about here? Here? Not so tough now huh big shot?"

Keith curls away and tries to escape, but he's laying on his own wing and he rolls the wrong way. "Ah, Lance I swear," he breaks into another fit of giggles, "you're dead when I get my hands on you." He swats futilely at Lance's nimble hands and flips to try to get off the pinned appendage. "Shiro! Help!" Keith yells as he collapses under another wave of tickles. 

Allura looks between the two on the floor and the others peacefully enjoying their breakfast. _Is this normal dining etiquette?_

"Nope, nuh-uh you got yourself into this," Shiro calls from the table with a smirk. 

Pidge and Hunk are taking bets on who's going to win as Keith manages to roll the equally, if not more, ticklish Lance to the ground while Coran shouts advice to both of them with no preamble between bites. 

She tries one of these "pancakes" and is delighted that they aren't as sweet as the name sounded when the paladins had described them to her. The food is good and, if she's honest, the bickering of the two rolling around on the floor is much like she'd imagined growing up when she'd asked if her parents if they could get her siblings. At the time, she didn't know what exactly she was asking, but even now, it would be nice to have a family member with her. She knows a brother or sister would have probably been saved by her father like she and Coran had been. Still, this was good. It was close to what she'd wanted. 

\-----------------

The paladins wheel in the sky above as they all stand waiting below. All except the black paladin. They've been working on drills for getting in and out of the cockpit, and the lions enjoy the chance to watch the strange newcomers learn to be soldiers. Black is thoughtful. How will she be able to protect a grounded paladin? Her last was a strong flier and stronger than any fighter they'd met on the battlefield. This new one seems unsure. He's strong and caring. His heart is troubled, but not dark. 

"He's different than the last one," Blue ripples in her mind. 

"Yes, hopefully in a good way." She does not want to be responsible for losing each other again. She'd trusted the judgement of Red's former paladin and they'd all paid dearly for it. 

"We all trusted him," Green soothed as good as ever at sensing her sister's troubles. 

"Look at them though. They’re barely cubs and they’re building a family. They didn't all know one another when they found me you know," Blue purrs. 

"Is that so?" Red inquires as she tracks her paladin through the air. Reckless, brave, quick to action. He was much like her last. This time she would protect him. 

"My cub is so strong! Look at him," Yellow shouts proudly as Hunk beats his wings hard to catch up with Keith and Lance. 

Green all but rolls her eyes. "He's big alright. No wonder you like him," she quips. 

"Oh, perhaps that is why you have the runt then?" Yellow retorts. 

"Stop it you two," Black chides. It's obvious to her siblings that she's not bothered. Not really anyway. 

"You think it's yours then?" Red asks as she shifts her focus to Shiro. Missing a wing but calling out maneuvers effectively from the ground. He's a good leader in the way that they do their best for him. It's obvious to her. 

"Mmm, perhaps. I felt it in the bond. They are close. They'll be trouble for us sister," Black muses.

"Always so ominous. He's cute though. I think that flashy one might be good for my paladin though, don't you?"

"Please leave my paladin out of your schemes. The poor boy misses his home and the last thing he needs is you trying to butt in. Again." Blue's tone brokers no room for argument. 

They watch in silence for a while. None of them are their first paladins. Their first friends. Still, they seem promising. They say nothing, but enjoy the feeling of one another's energy nearby. It really had been too long since they were together.

\-----------------

Air training is a little different today. Pidge is pleased to know that most of their drills today are focused on stealth. Shiro starts with the obvious. The others are supposed to fly in formation while Pidge gets the drop on them. Simple with wings like theirs. Pidge waits in a small foothold near the desert canyon. They'd been given a fifteen minute head start to scout the route they would be taking and get into position while Shiro gave the others their route. Their goal was to follow the route and get back to Shiro without Pidge touching them. 

Pidge kept their back to the route with their wings up to give them camouflage against the shaded sandrock cliff-face. The trio should be coming around any time now. Pidge scoots tighter into the crevice as their voices and wings get louder. It had been a shock to fly with people outside of the family for the first time when they’d joined the Garrison. It made logical sense, but Pidge still hadn't expected just how loud other wing types could be in the air. Today, it was certainly helpful. As the trio passed Pidge scooted around. 

They'd been afraid that one of them would hang back or fly higher to survey the area. Pidge smirks when they realize that the others aren't being serious enough to stop them. With a breath of movement they're in the air. Pidge is careful to fly to the side that will keep their shadow the furthest away as they gain altitude. Below, Lance is keeping an eye to the ground to track Pidge's movements. _Too bad for him._ There's a jut of rock just a bit ahead. If they can get the angle they ought to be able to get a clean dive into their team without them ever being the wiser. The trick would be the timing. Wait too long and they might look up. Move too soon and they'll see the shadow for sure. Pidge gasps and veers hard around an outcrop as Keith begins to turn his head. No one says anything below, so Pidge can only assume that they didn't see. _Right, that's something to look out for too._

Pidge swallows and goes hard for the gap. They get to the strip of shadow with enough time to plan the angle of the drop. Lance is flying point, and Keith is a strong flier. That should make Hunk the main target, but when Pidge remembers the way Lance spun them around the other day there's only one clear target in the group. Pidge rolls their shoulders and gets ready for the jump as the trio get closer. When they have maybe a foot to go before the shadow Pidge tilts over the edge of the canyon with their wings curled back for a dive. They come in fast. Fast enough that they feel the rough fabric of Lance's jacket as they collide with him mid-air before Hunk can get a full word out. Pidge feels fast and powerful as the two of them tumble in the air and lose altitude. With a laugh Pidge pushes away from Lance to let him right himself. A burst of air explodes to their side as Keith dives after Lance. 

For a moment, Pidge is terrified that they actually hurt their teammate, but a look shows that Lance is already starting to right himself in the air. It takes only a second before Keith is hauling Lance by the arm despite the other teen's protests. Pidge snorts. It's sorta nice to see Keith looking after one of them. 

"Race ya back!" Pidge shouts before beating a path back to Shiro with Hunk hot on their tail. 

\-----------------

The groundwork is smoother, and the team enjoys having Shiro working with them. He keeps his wings folded back and out of the way as they go through drills. He's found already that it helps him keep his focus. As they do shield work, he's glad that Keith and Lance seem to have burned off most of their bickering between breakfast and now. Compared to a week ago it barely feels like the same group. They have a better understanding of one another and their movements. The fact that they've still got work to do when they form Voltron is to be expected, but it's good to see the growth in other places.

A beam shoots out that he barely registers and Shiro is already moving. His wings snap open reflexively as he leaps in front of Hunk to shield him. He succeeds but is thrown off balance. The wing shapes aren't anywhere near congruent and the difference in drag has him caught off balance. The drill falls apart pretty shortly after that. 

\-----------------

The evening finds them sprawled out in the lounge relaxing. Hunk and Pidge are tweaking the machine they made the previous night while Lance asks Shiro for pointers after he received a sound beating when the two had sparred. Keith lays on the couch resting his eyes and listening to the noise around him. His hair falls around his head as he lounges on his stomach with his cheek cushioned on his arms. His wings are folded loosely over his back and Shiro can't help but stare.

"What was that Lance?" he asks realizing that he has barely been paying attention. 

"I asked how," Lance stops as he follows Shiro's gaze. He makes a small 'o' with his mouth before bulling on. "How you did that pin?" The words feel hollow as he talks and the pieces click together. It's obvious to him now. It's a bit strange to think of but it's clear, to him at least, that Shiro's feelings for Keith extend beyond friendship. Lance doesn't listen to the actual response as he studies the situation. Are the two dating? Is it one-sided? His brain works through the details, and he can't come up with an easy answer. There are a lot of factors. Not to mention that he has a hard time reading Keith on a good day. Could it be worth asking one of them outright? He rolls his lower lip between his teeth as he thinks. It had been strange to see Keith so concerned about him earlier, but maybe that was just Keith? He knows instinctively that if he'd been Shiro Keith would have reacted the same way, but why? 

For the life of him he can't remember what he and Shiro talked about as they'd sat. It was small talk. Automatic for both of them right down to bidding Shiro goodnight when he'd excused himself. He sat watching Hunk and Pidge tinker for a while before deciding that it was probably well beyond time to go to bed. 

He stood stretching as his back and shoulders popped and started to leave before noticing that Keith was still sprawled on the couch well and truly asleep. He looked at the other two, but they didn't notice him. On top of that, Shiro had gone to bed however long ago. _Great._ Lance drags a hand across his face as him needing to get Keith seems to be becoming the way of things. He sighs and throws a mutinous look at Pidge and Hunk before kneeling by the side of the couch. 

Keith looks almost vulnerable as he dozes on his own arms but, if Lance is right, letting him stay there will only succeed in giving his teammate a really back backache. He steals another second of watching Keith's hair dance out with every exhale before giving Keith a gentle shake. 

"Hey buddy, you don't wanna sleep out here all night," he says softly. 

Keith doesn't respond at all, but as Lance is about to shake him again he yawns and stretches abruptly. "Wha?" He blinks at Lance for a moment before his gaze travels around the room. Lance can nearly hear it when Keith puts together where he is. 

"Yeah, thought you might want your own room before the mad scientists over there blow something up," he says jerking a thumb in Pidge and Hunk's direction.

"Yeah. Sorry. Must've dozed off." Keith pushes himself up with a groan and runs a hand through his hair. He really only succeeds in making it look messier. It's cute...in a stray cat caught in the rain sort of way. 

"C'mon. Bed time grumpy," Lance tuts pushing himself to his feet and offering Keith a hand. 

"Yeah yeah, you're one to talk," Keith retaliates smoothly. 

He's a bit surprised when Keith actually takes his hand instead of ignoring him. Keith's hand is rough and Lance can feel callouses rub against his palm as he helps Keith to his feet. His hands are a bit colder than Lance's in spite of the gloves and Lance can't stop the smile spreading across his face. 

"I'm heading to sleep too," Lance explains as he turns toward the door. He takes a step before realizing that he still has Keith's hand and lets it go. He doesn't see Keith stare at his hand for a moment before hurrying to catch up with him. 

\-----------------

Landing succeeds without signs of their prey seeing them. Barugg nods to himself as he surveys the landing zone. They have good cover for their ships not far away just in case, but he has his doubts about the paladin's coming this far out. The rest of his team work on hauling their landing crafts into a cave at the base of a canyon to be on the safe side. He rests large hands on his hips as he surveys their work. Six is a small team, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Many have tried and failed to gain entry to his unit, but Barugg prides himself on only taking on those that can best his current team. A grin spreads across his face as he thinks back on the last unfortunate to try. The poor fool nearly met their demise at the end of Vrex's blade.

As if she can hear him, Vrex throws a glance at her commander and gives a nod as she and the others begin to move the last ship into hiding. They've made great time, and they’re more than equipped to handle the fledglings they've been sent after. He goes over his mental list as he does at the start of every mission. Reaffirming who is suited to what is a bit of a ritual at this point. 

There's Dax, a young Galra with over-sized cat-like ears and a level temperament. She's always had a good eye for detail and he's come to trust her gut feelings on situations almost as much as his own. She isn't his strongest fighter, but she more than makes up for it with hit and run tactics and stealth takedowns. 

Raith. Now that one is trouble. He's the newest member to the team and has a small frame for a Galra. He has battle sense and blood lust equal to someone twice his size. If he's honest with himself he's pretty sure that eventually he'll be the one to take over this team. For now though, Raith is under his thumb and he'll use him until he falls in battle or he overthrows him as the leader. He's hard to read and quick to anger. With any luck, that quick temper will be his ultimate undoing. 

Vrex, of course, his natural second. She's one of the tallest Galra he's met in his time serving Zarkon aside from the emperor himself. Perceptive, charismatic, better at relaying his wishes than he is at giving them. She keeps them in line and leads from behind him. Sure, she's taken a few liberties and given them her own orders behind his back. Best to let her think he's too stupid to notice. She's an expert in close-quarters combat and quick as a whip on her feet. Not his first choice to have to fight, but he likes his odds against her better than some. 

Nol. The half-breed. A strange white thing with a long wide tail and feathered wings. He's got a strange snouted face and long teeth. Nol doesn't say much, but he gets the job done. Not his favorite member, but he made the cut against his predecessor and can give Vrex a run for her money in aerial maneuvers and tracking. 

Barthok. This one is...different. Usually smiling and joking around and generally irritating the others. That facade has gotten him far though. He's proven time and again that he's efficient at disabling and re-configuring enemy defenses to work for them. It's always a pleasure to see him get serious. Definitely intelligent, but not likely to get much further in the ranks than he has because of that temperament of his. 

And then himself. Strong, intelligent, patient. Anything hit and run tactics and surprise attacks don't work on is his business. He's ready to go head to head with any creature put before him and force them into submission. He's not a fan of cheap tricks, but he's been known to hit targets where it hurts. The thought of being able to kill the last Alteans sets his mouth watering. Kill them and bring the paladins to Zarkon to enjoy at his leisure. Surely that’s the right way to  
do this. 

"C'mon you lot. We don't have all night. Let's move," he barks before leaping into the air. Once they're out of the canyon they have a lot of tree cover to lay up in for most of the route. The fools couldn't have made it any easier. 

\-----------------

Hunk has long since crumpled into a heap on the floor as Pidge works. They work on re-configuring the calculations on the scanner by inputting some of the data from Hunk's cooking endeavors of that day. A few misidentified items are corrected in the listing and the scanner is tested for accuracy. When it's done Pidge smiles to themselves before noticing the big man snoring peacefully on the floor. Pidge gathers up the blankets the two of them had woken up with that morning and drapes them both over Hunk. After that, it's quick work to find a cushion on the couch now that Keith and Lance are gone. The tricky part is getting it under Hunk's head. He's a sound sleeper, and he's not exactly laying in the best position for Pidge to wedge the pillow under his head. After a few attempts, Pidge gives up with an irritated sigh and chucks the pillow at Hunk's head with a soft thump. The pillow is immediately grabbed and re-positioned to a usable spot by their sleeping friend.

"Naturally," Pidge gripes as they gather up their tools that have spread around the floor. They've never been big on waking people up after the time that Matt yanked them into the bed and trapped them under the blanket with a ripe fart. Siblings. 

Once things are less chaotic and Pidge is sure that Hunk is set up to camp out in the lounge for the night they head to their own room to sleep. They kick off their shoes and flop face first into bed. Their wings fluff open a bit as they tip forward out of reflex. It's irritating, but at least they know that they won't have to think about it if they're ever actually falling. Pidge pulls their head off the mattress to eyeball their “nest.” It's still a bit smaller than they would like with not enough blankets or pillows, but it'll do for now. It's how they've slept ever since they were young and they aren't about to change now. 

Pidge all but drags themselves into the loose ring of blankets and pillows shoved against a corner of their bed and curls up with their left wing forming a makeshift roof. It's dark and warm and secure and they drift off quickly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm terri-bad at tagging things, so if you have noticed any tags that I ought to add please let me know in a comment so I can take a look and see if I think it fits with what I'm doing here. I'll see you guys next chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a nice week. I was a bit behind schedule with my edits for this chapter, and I’m still not totally satisfied for it, but I wanted to put it out before I leave for the holiday later this week. To anyone celebrating Thanksgiving I hope that you have a good one as well!

They reach the castle of the paladins before dawn. A less patient soldier might have tried to rush in and capture them. Doubtless they were still asleep and unsuspecting. Barugg, however, is a patient man. Better to give his team time to rest and gather information personally. He opens his pack for a meal bar and takes a bite. 

"I'll take the first watch. Get some rest," he orders gruffly as he swings onto a low-hanging branch. His sensitive ears pick up the sounds of small forest life and insects skittering in the pre-dawn darkness. Disgusting. His preference has always been colder climates.The quiet is soothing, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way the snow makes everything softer. It's unfortunate that his work doesn't often lend itself to that, but it is in the name of the empire. 

"Sir," _Nol. What could he want?_

"Yes?" He does his best to keep his irritation out of his voice and fails. It isn't the boy's fault that his mother had chosen to take a mate of a weaker race. He's loyal to the emperor and skilled. A valuable, if controversial, member of his unit. Still, he's a reminder that some Galra haven't yet understood their place in the empire. 

If Nol hears any hostility he doesn't acknowledge it. "I've gone over the data and noticed that our targets have wings similar to my own. I wanted to assure you that I will out-fly them and caution you. You know my flight patterns and styles. It's likely that they can perform similarly. They likely won't be able to turn as quickly owing to their lack of a tail," he hints. 

Now that's an idea. If any of them get flushed out into the air Nol has a clear edge over them. "Consider your warning heard. I'll be leaving any that get out to you." He knows from experience that the boy flies equally if not better than any fighter of pure blood. He closes his eyes briefly and tries again. "Get some rest son. We have a big night ahead of us." He hopes that this time his voice is level. He still doesn't like half-breeds, but he has to take pride in his whole unit and not just parts of them. 

Barugg shifts to get more comfortable on his perch as the sounds of his team settling in for the day soothe him. The last hours before an operation are, as always, heavy on his mind. By the time their even breathing reaches his ears the first fingers of sunlight have begun to reach over the horizon. Even he has to admit that this planet's sun on the ocean is beautiful. He shifts once more and does not move again until late morning. 

\--------------

"Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening," Lance argues while waving a hand as if to bat away Shiro's suggestion. 

"Yeah, no I hate to agree with him, but it's not happening," Keith says with a sharp nod. He crosses his arms and levels an irritated look at Shiro. 

Sighing, the older man puts up his hands in a show of surrender. "Listen, just hear me out. You two are our strongest fliers. It would be good for Pidge and Hunk to learn how to catch someone and help them fly if someone is injured. I know if something goes wrong you two can handle it." 

He shifts his gaze between the two to see if the logic will sink in. It's true that part of it was to get the two of them to work better on the field, but the part he'd actually said is just as true. Pidge and Hunk both seem to not know where to start if someone gets knocked out of the air if Pidge's panic after the first stealth drill in the canyon had been anything to go by. If he's honest, he isn't sure if Pidge could really pull of a recovery dive without assistance, but he knows that Hunk will be more than capable if he just calms down and focuses. 

"You're asking me to willingly just fall through the air and trust mullet to catch me?"

Shiro shrugs. "He did yesterday didn't he?"

"That was different. If he wants to skydive he can be my guest, but I'm not pretending I can't catch myself when my wings work perfectly fine," Lance spreads his tropical wings as if to prove his point. Before Shiro can get too distracted counting the colors Keith is cutting in. 

"It's not much different than a dive and you seem to love tormenting Hunk with them. Besides, you don't have any hand-eye coordination. I'll actually fall if I trust you," Keith fires back. 

"As if, it's not my fault that you can't trust your team," Lance snipes. 

Shiro had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Hoped that the two of them would be reasonable; especially with their recent break through around the castle. He can feel his temper starting to fray as the two keep trading insults and jabs. He’s done. He flares his wings open wide and tries to ignore the uneven weight.

"Enough. Both of you," his voice is not much louder than usual, but he has their full attention. He takes a breath before continuing. "We're a team and that means that we help each other. The other two need your help and I can't fly anymore," he lifts both wings slightly as if to demonstrate his point, "so you two need to do this. I don't care who is catching or not. You have an hour before we drill it." 

With that he folds his wings, spins on his heel, and leaves the room. He hadn't meant to lose his temper even that much, but it is true. Even though he hasn't actually tried to fly he can feel it in his gut. He knows that he'll be grounded for the rest of his life. Even if he manages to use this Galra wing it won't be the same. Hell, he can barely counter-balance on the ground with the damn thing and these two are arguing about who will and won't fall like it's some sort of unthinkable thing to not be able to fly for a few seconds. He knows it can happen. He's living it. When he gets to his room he rubs a hand over his face. He'll need to apologize to them both. Later. But right now? Right now he needs a minute before going back out there. 

He stops himself from punching a wall and instead leans his forehead against the cool surface as he focuses on his breathing. _What sort of leader can't be there for his team if they get hurt?_ He bites his lip and closes his eyes...tries not to think about how it will feel if he sees one of them fall out of the sky one day. He can only hope that they'll be there for each other. Heaven knows he can't be. 

\--------------

Keith and Lance blink at each other in the silence that follows Shiro's abrupt departure. Neither of them is sure where to start. Keith is tempted to go after Shiro. It's unlike him to act like that. He chews his cheek idly as he weighs his choices. There's working it out with Lance while Shiro calms down alone, or going after Shiro when the older man more than likely needs a second to breathe. The choice is pretty obvious to him, but the whole thing doesn't sit well with him. He doesn’t want Shiro to be alone like that. It's the first time he's ever heard Shiro say "I can't" in the years he's known him. "I can't" has never been in the man's vocabulary whether it was working with Iverson, testing for the Kerberos mission, or battling down his illness. Anxiety creeps in his chest as he turns to Lance. It will be okay. He'll make sure it will. 

"I...I'll fall if I have to," Keith croaks without meeting Lance's eyes. It's his fault that Shiro had to say that to shake them out of it. After he's been through so much already he was too busy arguing over a stupid drill instead of focusing on the mission. 

Lance's eyes soften as he watches Keith deflate. It looks like all the fight has gone out of him at just a few words from Shiro. It's as if the teen hasn't ever had any confidence as he looks carefully at the floor. Hair blocks Lance's view of his eyes and he seems smaller than usual. He doesn't like that look. Anger rolls in his stomach at the sight of Keith like that. _Does Shiro not realize how much he affects him?_ He takes a long breath through his nose and sighs before throwing his arms up casually. 

"Alright, alright I'll do it," his tone is soft compared to his wide stance and spread arms. "You already proved that you can catch me, and I don't want to be the one Shiro comes down on if something actually goes wrong." He dips his head to try to get into Keith's line of sight and rests a hand on his shoulder when he doesn't get an immediate reply. "Hey, it's okay. I started it," he tries to reassure with a brief smile. 

"No I," Keith halts as he squeezes his eyes shut. He balls his hands into fists and stops himself for continuing. Now isn't the time to be berating himself. He has to bull through this and talk it out later. With someone else. Someone other than Lance.  
So he does what he knows how to. He shrugs off Lance's hand and meets his eyes with a cocky smirk. None of them can afford him to shut down right now. Especially Shiro. "You sure you're gonna be okay? It'll be an awfully long drop," he teases. _Please take the bait. Just take it,_ he mentally pleads as he searches Lance's face for the spark he's already used to seeing when the gorgeous....ly irritating boy gets competitive. He holds back a sigh of relief when the familiar cat that ate the canary grin spreads over Lance's features making his the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

"Puh-lease as if I'm afraid of heights. You're the one that better be careful. If you mess it up then the only thing Hunk and Pidge'll be learning is how to scrape someone up off the ground," he taunts easily. Seeing the set of Keith's shoulders wide and confident again helps him breathe a bit easier even if he can tell that the smirk he's meeting isn't exactly genuine.

"Uh-huh then why were you so against it in the first place if you're just gonna act tough now?" Keith wheedles as he turns to leave with Lance hot on his heels. Shiro said that they had an hour. Better get a few practice dives in before they try to demonstrate it. 

"Oh, I'll show you tough mullet. I bet you're just scared that you're not gonna be fast enough!"

\--------------

"No no nononono, I'm not sure about this Shiro," Hunk frets from the ground. Flying was bad enough. Actually, trying to catch someone? That was downright insane. He knows he'll try if something happens. But he also knows he's far from the fastest of the group and that even though he's strong enough for it that ‘graceful’ or ‘coordinated’ aren't anywhere near the top of the list of words he'd use to describe himself. Plus, the idea of needing to watch Lance fall out of the air again, maybe even more than once today, after the incident yesterday is almost enough to make him sick. It's not that he doesn't trust Keith. But that's his best friend. 

"Listen, they're the ones doing the drill because they're great fliers. I know you're anxious about it, but wouldn't you rather be prepared and have an idea of what to do if something happens," Shiro reassures Hunk by putting a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be okay. I promise."

Hunk looks up at the two, only dark spots against the sky at this distance, wheeling above and fluffs his feathers anxiously. He feels the air trapped warm up with his body heat as he does his best to relax. "Yeah...okay. I just. Do they really have to be so high up?" he worries aloud. 

"Think about it, if they were lower this would actually be more dangerous. This way they both have more time to handle it if something actually goes wrong," Pidge states brightly. "It's a pain to be this far away, but it's just for this drop. After that we'll go where they tell us and fly to see more of the details."

Hunk gulps as the two give a wave to signal that they'll be going soon. It's days like this that he wishes that humans didn't have wings at all. What was wrong with the ground anyway?It was sturdy. Flat. It stayed under you without bobbing around and changing direction like the wind. It was a good way to get around. Can't have too bad of weather on the ground. 

\--------------

"Ready?" Keith asks a bit breathlessly. They'd been drilling for close to forty minutes and it was clear from his totally blown pupils and tone that he was still amped on adrenaline. It was honestly pretty sexy. Lance feels heat rising on his face and clears his throat. _Right. Back to the drill._ He flashes a smile and gives Keith a thumbs up. 

"Unless you need a break," he quips earning himself an eye roll. He throws a quick glance back at the group below before looking back at Keith with a nod. "Alright, going down in 3, 2, 1." As the last number leaves his mouth Lance pulls his wings in close to his sides. He completely loathes the way that his stomach seems to float up into his ribs as gravity sends him plummeting through the air. This is easily the sixth time he's done it in an hour and he's pretty sure he won't have much of an appetite later. He gives a whoop to burn off some of the nerves as the sound of the passing wind blasts in his ears. Tears sting his eyes as he tries not to think of the drop as more than a dive. His muscles strain to react while he forces himself to keep his wings closed tight. If he was actually hurt anyone trying to rescue him would probably have to contend with them being open, but he doesn't fancy the idea of a sprain if the angle and the wind catch him wrong. 

Keith counts to three as Lance drops. He knows that Lance is fine. He can right himself at any time and get to the ground himself, but it doesn't make the drop in his gut any easier. By the time he reaches three it feels like minutes of watching him drop. Without a moment of hesitation he tucks his wings and dives. His hair stings his face as it whips against his cheeks, but he really doesn't care at the moment. He's gaining and before long he has him. He slips his hands under Lance's armpits to catch him by the shoulders. The tricky part of this is to fall with him until they can slow down a bit. Jerking Lance to a halt could hurt him. Not to mention he could strain his wings or arms if he tried a hard beat to yank him back and leave them both in the shit. "I've gotcha," he exclaims in a rush of breath. 

"Yeah, I hoped so," Lance laughs as the words reach him. His shoulders ache from the repeated catches, but he has to admit it's been almost fun...well as fun as dropping like a rock and getting grabbed out of the air can be. He hums to himself as Keith brings him in enjoying the steady sound of air being pushed away by wide brown wings. He glances up at Keith with a smirk but stops short. _Why’s his down all...Weird?_ He chalks it up to too much time at high speeds.

Keith works on keeping his trajectory straight with Lance rocking below him until he's able to let the lanky boy drop the last three or four feet. He backpedals with his wings kicking up leaves and dirt as he straightens himself up to land. He fixes Lance with a small tilt of his head. He'd been unusually quiet this time around. Was he just worn out?

Shiro seems to read Keith's concern and calls the drill for the day citing that the two should rest before having other people in the air with them. He sends them in to relax while he puts Hunk and Pidge to work on their own dives. 

\--------------

Vrex ducks her head back into the shadows as she watches. One long arm is draped lazily around the trunk of the tree beside her as she sizes up their prey. _So that's them huh?_ The one with the two-toned hair is familiar. She remembers watching him fight in the arena. What a surprise to see him here. 

She smiles grimly as she watches the two in flight. Those two could be trouble if they get in the air. She doesn't know many Galra able to do a recovery dive like that. For the most part, their wings are too pliant for that. Not to mention the control for a successful lift. She shifts her gaze to the other two. A small one and a big one. Neither seem like much for now, but they must be paladins for a reason. Not to mention the Alteans. She runs her tongue over her short sharp fangs. It's been a while since they were assigned a group this interesting. If she plays her cards right she just might be able to write off Barugg as a casualty of this whole mission and take the group for herself. They already follow her well enough. Not that the old fool has paid that any mind. Yes. They need a new leader. One with a better eye for treachery. 

She doesn't spend much time watching the two that stay back to practice dives. She already has a target or two in mind. The Champion or the one that pulled off the recovery dive. As she walks the short distance back to their camp she runs her thumb along her sword before sliding it back into the sheath strapped across her back. Blood rises from the small cut well before the sting reaches her. _Good. It's plenty sharp._ Tonight would be a good diversion to see if either of them were quick enough to avoid her blade. 

\--------------

Allura is pacing. She's been restless since speaking to her father, his hologram really, that morning. He's been concerned about how much time they've spent on Arus and she can't help but feel he's right. Now that they've been found by the Galra once it's really only a matter of time. For now, Coran still has repairs to do to the ship, but she's confident that they'll be able to leave soon. 

Still, she can't shake the feeling of unease that comes with being unable to leave an area that enemies could appear in at any time. The mice have been doing their best to keep her busy, but there's really only so much that they can do. She needs a distraction. 

She decides to go for a walk. Maybe she'll bump into one of the paladins and get a chance to talk to them. She knows that she's certainly curious about their planet and the customs there. It might be good, she decides, to put some of her diplomatic training to use. One can never go wrong from understanding after all. 

As she walks the empty halls she is struck by just how few people are actually in the castle. It's so unlike how it used to be with her mother and father and their friends and contacts milling about. Diplomats and scientists eager to sit with her father and discuss plans. They'd all always been kind to her as she grew placating her when she was small and wanted to play, and letting her join in their conversations when she got a bit older. She knows that they were more than likely humoring her for her father's sake, but they'd never made her feel like she was intruding or was unwelcome when it came to questions about their people or their projects. Simpler times she supposes. 

Eventually, she finds Pidge in the hangar cross-legged on the floor tapping away at the earth computing device that seems to accompany him everywhere. Pidge's face is screwed up in concentration as the smallest paladin glares at the screen from behind round frames. 

"Hi Pidge," she starts. 

Pidge jumps slightly Allura's voice before looking her way. "Oh, hey Allura. What's up?" Pidge shifts a bit. Why’s the princess here? Did they do something wrong?

Allura eases down next to Pidge with a friendly smile. "Nothing really. What's that you're working on? Something for the food scanner?" She peeks at the screen and frowns when she doesn't see a single symbol she recognizes. 

Pidge tilts their head at her before looking back at the screen. "Oh this? No, I was just working on something to translate some of the logs we got from the prisoner's from the Galra ship." Pidge frowns for a moment before looking back at Allura. "Can you...read Galran?" 

"Unfortunately no," Allura admits with a rueful smile. "I was learning when Zarkon started his attacks. I know a few words, but nothing that will be helpful to you I'm afraid...Would you be open to teaching me as you learn it?"

Pidge chuckles. "I don't know if I'll be much help either. The program is supposed to translate it for me automatically so I won't actually know any more than you." Pidge runs a hand through their hair and tacks absently at one of the keys for a bit before turning to Allura again. "Would you...be able to teach me Altean? I can't read anything, and it's driving me crazy."

Allura tips her head back and looks at the ceiling for a moment. "What if we teach each other? I can't read what you have there either."

"Sure! I mean it’d he- Whoa. Wait. You..." Pidge takes a breath while squinting at Allura,"You don't know English?"

Allura nods an affirmative.

"But you've been talking to us since we met you?" Pidge's voice lifts incredulously as they speak. There is no way that the princess can't know that she's not speaking Altean.

Allura's eyes widen for a moment before she muffles a giggle with her hand. "I apologize Pidge. I'd forgotten that you know little about my race. You see, we Alteans are a chameleon like people. We can take on certain traits of the races around us to promote diplomacy and understanding. I've been speaking Altean this whole time, but I'm afraid that my knowledge of your language is quite minimal. The way that my race's...abilities, if you will, work is that the language of the person that hears me covers what I am actually saying. It's quite useful, but I can see why you are didn’t notice it," she explains primly. "I hope that that isn't alarming now that you know," she adds. 

Pidge is about 10000% sure that their jaw is hanging open and that their eyes are going to pop out of their head. _Automatic translation as a side effect? That could revolutionize communications across the universe._ "Is that a normal trait for other," Pidge omits the word aliens and struggles for a new one, "you know for other races?"

"Oh no, it's quite a rare ability if I understand correctly. Though, in my father's time there was extensive work being done on universal translators. The paladins had their helmets outfitted with them, but I'm not sure how far they were in the testing process before..." she lets the last words hang. There's no point in finishing the sentence. 

"That's amazing Allura! I bet I can retrofit the tech to streamline the program I've been designing so that we can index written and spoken languages!" Pidge clenches their fists in excitement as they beam at Allura. 

Allura lights up at the thought. "Just think of the possibilities that would offer for communication between planets. That sounds like a project worthy of a Voltron paladin." She averts her eyes suddenly before looking back at Pidge. "I know it's not much compared to that idea, but I would be happy to help you learn Altean."

"That sounds great! I'll help you with English too!" Pidge grins.

It's more than Allura had dared to hope when she'd started her walk. She’d expected to perhaps learn about other things like “jell-o” or “pancakes” since Hunk had always been the most approachable so far, but now she and Pidge had a project they could work on together that she might be able to actually help with. More than she had with the food scanner anyway. It was a good feeling to be able to help the paladins even in a small way with how much they were already doing for others. 

\--------------

The nights of this planet are nearly as mild as the days. Barugg can't think of the last time he was in such an easy to manage environment. He waits as the planet's moon climbs higher into the sky. The castle seems to keep many of its areas powered so it won't be as simple as just strolling in when the lights go out. The others have been checking and re-checking their gear as they grow restless as well. They wait until the moon is just beginning to lose some of its height before they move. They bound across the clearing using their wings to propel them quickly through the exposed area. Now that they're on the move he can feel the pent up energy coursing through his limbs. The rush of infiltration and subjugation never got old. 

"You know what to do. Spread out. Find them. Stay alert and bring them in," he growls into the comms. A chorus of hushed affirmatives meets him immediately. Vrex has assigned targets to each of them based on her findings that day. His claim on the Alteans left it an easy one-to-one for his team. He didn't envy Vrex's target. It was rare for her to call dibs for herself. She must have seen something that interested her. Whichever one she'd chosen would be lucky if they made it back in one piece. 

No alarms sound as Barthok overrides the door and the group slips in. Good. 

Light on their feet as ever, the six Galra race down the halls and fan out in search of their prey. Whispers of locations and contents of different rooms keeps the group updated on the locations of their teammates. By the time Barugg reaches the command center he's almost disappointed that he hasn't seen anyone. Their prey really was fresh to war. 

\--------------

Down the hall, Shiro and Keith are sparring. It had been a normal routine for them when one of them couldn't sleep back on Earth, and after his lapse in mood earlier that day Shiro knows it's a good way to show Keith that he isn't actually mad at him or the others. Keith has definitely improved since their last match, and he's put at ease by the fact that his request had been accepted easily. He jumps back from Keith's lunge, but misses a chance at a good counter hold as Keith readjusts his wings in a flash to kick away and create distance. He knows that hawks are agile, but that move was fast by anyone's standards. Keith must see the surprise on his face because he gives Shiro a smirk before he's moving again. 

As he feints and gets a grip on Keith's arm to throw him the door opens with a hiss. Their momentum doesn't stop as both paladins whip their heads at the door expecting to see Lance or one of the others. By the time Keith catches his balance the intruder is halfway across the distance between them. It takes only a glance for Shiro to recognize the stranger as a Galra. _They found us._ He looks desperately at Keith. 

The younger man's bayard is on the other side of the room on his coat. As if on cue, they explode into motion at the same time. Shiro rushes the tall woman with a shout as Keith spins on his heel to make a break for his weapon. 

Vrex can't keep the grin off her face. What are the odds of finding them both? And already awake enough to fight to boot? She couldn't have planned it better herself. It wouldn't have been fair for her to catch them sleeping. 

"Two in the training deck. Leave them to me," she barks. Anyone with even an idea of cutting in on her prey would pay in blood. _Nol will just have to find a different target._ She barely has time to finish the thought before she's on him. She can already imagine the looks on their faces when she puts down their strongest flier _and_ their leader. And he's unarmed too! Her sword is a blur as she cuts through the air. She'll have to be careful not to kill him, but a little blood never hurt anyone right? She registers a purple flash of light as her sword is brought to an abrupt stop mid-arc. 

"What the-?" She pulls her gaze away from her target's face to look at her sword. Her blade is caught against Shiro’s wrist. _He seriously stopped it with his hand?!_ She pushes away from him using her blade as leverage and gains some distance. She can't think of a time that she's seen the man use that in the arena. Before she gets herself carried away on speculation it hits her. 

"I see the druids had their way with you," she coos rocking into position to re-engage. This time she'll know what to keep an eye out for. The human shifts his weight to defend. This time she'll see him bleed. 

She launches herself into a new attack with a snarl. He swings and she pivots to slide under it. _Bingo._ As she completes her circle she lashes her arm out to strike and hears a clang and realizes her mistake. Vrex rolls to the side to get out of range as wind buffets her. She'd almost forgotten about the other one. A heavy wing connects with her side as she rolls to her feet that almost sends her sprawling. The one with long hair is faster than she gave him credit for. She grins widely. She hasn't had fun like this in a long time. 

\--------------

Lance hears the door whoosh open and jerks up groggily. He's always had the unfortunate trait of being a light sleeper. It helped when his younger siblings had nightmares, but it also meant frequent interruptions to his beauty sleep. 

"What is it Hu-oh," he gasps. As the door slides shut he registers that whoever it is is probably just a bit shorter than Shiro with purple fur, sharp features, and wide pointed ears. That... is certainly not Hunk. The stranger takes a step. His body freezes. He's sparred and he's fought in Blue, but in his room? He doesn't even have shoes on for cripes sake! _Oh this is bad this is bad._ He knows he has to move. He has to get on his feet and try. If there are intruders in his room there are probably others. They could already be in Hunk's room or Keith's. _Keith._ Lance rolls to his feet and flares his wings as he snatches his bayard off the floor. 

"Oh? So you do have some fight in you then," the Galra's voice is smooth and cold. There's nothing but ice in his delivery and it makes Lance more than a little uncomfortable standing alone in the dark. The Galra takes another step forward. Lance hears him laugh humorlessly and his chest tightens. "Come then pretty bird. I'll be happy to clip those wings of yours." He looks calm as he extends one hand palm up as if he's inviting Lance to dance. 

He can't think of a retort. He's never been this close to a Galra and now he can't get out unless he gets through him. _Think Lance. C'mon, you need to get to the team._ He swallows and it feels like a ball of yarn is blocking his throat. He squeezes his bayard. As it shifts he makes a break for it by kicking his discarded shoe at the intruder and jumping with a strong downbeat of his wings. He doesn't have much room on either side of his wingspan, but it's enough. He pulls up his rifle as if to aim before pulling his right wing forward as far as he can to try to catch the Galra with a strike. He knows his wings are strong, and he's so close to his enemy. Too close to aim a clean shot. He feels his wing connect, but before he can relax he feels a strong hand clasp roughly around the base of his wing. 

"Got you," the Galra grits with a smile. This close Lance can see his sharp white teeth. He has only a moment to register the face before claws bite into the thin skin covering the bones of his wing and he's twisted back. He has to move with his wing or have it broken. A shout tears from his throat as he's thrown into the wall and tries to beat his assailant back with his free wing. He can feel that he's hitting, but it only makes the man smile wider. It's like hitting a wall. 

Raith twitches his finger back and forth in front of his prey's face with a tutting sound as he squeezes the captured wing harder. He searches the human's features. Strange ears and no fangs, but this one's eyes match their lovely wings so well. "No no little bird. You're mine now. But don't worry, my friends will bring your flock," he purrs. It's unfortunate that he didn't pick a stronger fighter. Such a shame that he always fell for the pretty ones. 

\--------------

Dax peers into the mess of a room. Strange. She hadn't expected her target to be one of the ones her sister found. The little one had seemed like a natural choice out of the two that were left. Hit and run was useful, but that big guy looked like he could take a hit. If things got messy she was reasonably confident of her odds against the smaller one. The big one on the other hand... She frowns as she steps into the room. The bed looks as empty from inside as out. Who was this paladin anyway? Didn't they have the sense to keep their quarters clean? 

"Didn't expect you to get all fired up over the little one Vrex," she mutters into the comms as she turns to catch up with Nol or Barthok. She isn't getting anywhere near Raith and his new plaything. She shudders at the thought. She's heard him work before and it definitely isn't her cup of biznat. She stops as she picks up a small sound from the bed. Was it a mouse?

She turns in time to see a flash of brown and green before electricity seizes up her muscles. Where had he been hiding? Dax slumps to the ground heavily as her vision swims. _Little brat got the drop on me. That's supposed to be my game._ Above her, the smallest paladin frowns at her before her vision darkens completely. 

Pidge rummages through their slowly growing pile of 'things that could come in handy in the future' and finally finds the length of rope they'd stashed in there. They hadn't expected it for something like this, but what'd'ya do, right? They carefully prod the Galra with their foot before kneeling to bind down their wings and hands. 

It's interesting to see their wings up close. _It's almost bat-like, but there's something still alien about the features._ Pidge shakes their head as they realize that there isn't really anything to tie the rope off to. They'll just have to hope for the best. They slide their shoes on and run out. No doubt some of the others need help. 

\--------------

Allura is awoken by a sharp pain at the back of her head as she's yanked forcefully out of bed. She screams as she tries to get a glimpse of her attacker. She can't manage it with the tight hold he has on her, but she has a fair idea that they're not here for a meeting. No doubt one of Zarkon's minions. The pain is enough to make her eyes water as he holds her high enough that her toes just brush the floor. 

"Ah, here's one," a rough voice sneers. She can feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he speaks. "I thought I might kill you, but you're the princess aren't you? It might be worth waiting until your paladin's get here before I break that pretty little neck of y-" he's cut off as someone crashes into him. He’d only just noticed the hiss of the door. 

Allura falls hard as she's dropped and scrambles to her feet. 

"Princess! Run! You need to get out of here," Coran shouts as he struggles to keep the huge Galra pinned. She starts toward him, but stops when he shouts again. "Go! Now!" She doesn't want to, but he's right. She has to get help. Coran's more than an able fighter, but she'd felt first hand how strong her attacker had been. 

She sprints to the paladin's wing without a second thought and nearly barrels head-long into Pidge. The small brunette whirls on her with his bayard at the ready and freezes before letting out a huge sigh. 

"Oh. You scared me Allura," Pidge admits. He looks over his shoulder and turns back with his jaw clenched. "We're under attack. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. There's one fighting Coran now. Hurry!" She turns to hurry back and falters when she doesn't hear Pidge immediately behind her. 

The paladin looks between her and back down the hall before looking at her again. She realizes that Pidge is alone in the hall. _Where are the other paladins?_ No, she can't think of that now. Not when Coran bought her time to get help. "Pidge. Please," she urges desperately. 

After what feels like ages, Pidge turns back to her with a sharp nod and they run back to Coran. 

\--------------

Hunk isn't sure why everyone is being so darn loud tonight. He knows that some of the others keep strange hours, but the banging and shouting is just ridiculous. He tries to convince himself to just go back to bed and let them have their fun when he hears his door open. 

"Hey buddy, mind coming with me?" For all the world he would have thought it was Lance if he didn't see the silhouette. Their voice was so similar. He leaps out of bed with a start. Something's wrong. 

"Hey, c'mon don't be like that. Just come with me and we'll go see your friends," the stranger says amicably. 

"My friends huh?" Hunk asks as he glances around for his bayard. He needs a weapon. He's not sure if anyone is already taken or not, and the friendliness of the Galra in his room is more than a little bit unsettling. He hears something bang against the other side of his bedroom wall. Lance's room. Hunk knows he's never been one for fighting and tactics, but he's more than ready to give it a go. 

"Yeah you know, the little one, the pretty one Raith was so keen on, and the one with the bum wing. I don't peg your other friend as one to come along, but Vrex'll do her best not to kill him. What'd'ya say?" The Galra frowns when Hunk doesn't move to follow and sighs dramatically. 

"Here let's start over. Name's Barthok. We're just here to bring you in. No one has to get hurt today." 

Hunk isn't sure about this, but his gut feeling tells him that he can't take this guy in a fair fight in spite of his acting friendly. He nods slowly trying to buy time while he thinks of a plan. 

"Barthok? That's a cool name. For a Galra...I guess?" 

Barthok shrugs, but doesn't move closer. 

Hunk continues as casually as he can wishing that he was as good as Lance at coming up with things to say, "I'm Hunk and uh, I think that this whole thing is a bad idea. Why don't we just...talk about this over lunch tomorrow, you know?" _Ah there it is._ His bayard is poking out from under his vest on the other side of the room. He's not sure about shooting it in his room, but if he's right Barthok won't know that he uses a gun. 

Barthok smiles and manages not to make it look too feral. "See Hunk, now that's an idea! I knew I picked you for a reason. So reasonable and civili-Hey!"

Hunk makes a break for it while he's talking, but Barthok is faster. He must have been expecting it. Hunk freezes just shy of the wall. 

"Hunk. Hunk my human," Barthok says easily as if he's talking to a long time friend, "I expected better of you pal." He hooks his heel on the vest and bayard and kicks them towards the door. "Looks like we'll need to do this the hard wa-," Barthok breaks off with a snarl as Hunk buffets him with his strong sturdy wings. 

A book somewhere when he was a kid a book mentioned that some swans can hit with their wing as hard as a human swings a baseball bat. He's not sure why he's remembering it now, but it pays off as Hunk chops viciously at the Galra with his wings over and over until he's grabbed and the both tumble to the ground. 

He keeps swinging and twisting to keep the angle as he tries to hold out against being pinned. At first, he's pretty sure that he's toast, but as hit after hit connects Barthok rolls away trying to shield himself with his thinner wings. Hunk hears a shout and another dull thud in Lance's room and anger spreads through his stomach as he pursues the Galra between him and his friend. 

After a short scuffle ending with Hunk receiving a sound kick in the face the two explode into the hallway. Barthok turns and flees in the opposite direction of Lance's room and Hunk stops himself from following. _Team first. Enemies later._ He turns to help Lance and pulls up short when he sees the strange white creature in front of him. 

“Seriously?” he whines.

\--------------

Keith plants his foot in the woman's stomach as he breaks free from their most recent clash. As she stumbles to keep her footing Shiro surges forward. 

"Shiro! Get to the others! I've got this!" His voice cracks as he shouts. He knows he can hold this Galra back. The others might need help, and the thought of leaving Shiro to deal with her himself isn’t an option. She's fast and Shiro is practically unarmed as he catches her around the waist and throws her. She manages to keep a grip on her sword as she rolls and leaps to her feet with a snarl. 

"No, you go! You're faster," Shiro orders without looking back. 

Keith's stomach drops as Shiro lunges forward to keep the pressure on her. He opens his mouth to argue. "Now Keith!"

The tone has him moving to obey without thinking. Leaving Shiro alone is a stupid idea. He could get hurt, but he's never lost before that Keith has seen. Even though he doesn't like it he knows, despite his displeasure, that Shiro is right. Not everyone is as used to this as they are. 

_Shit._ He skids as he rounds the corner of the hall and hits the wall with a hiss without slowing. As soon as he gets to the wider hall of their rooms he springs into flight. Less than a hundred yards away he can see Hunk engaged in combat with something. It doesn't look Galra, but it's obvious it isn't friendly when it bowls into Hunk with a scream. Keith flaps hard with the intent of crashing into the winged white creature. It whips Hunk with its tail and bursts into flight coming straight at him. The two collide in midair and Keith feels the wind knocked out of him as they slide across the floor. 

White spots explode across his vision as his head connects with something hard. Before he can shake it off pain sears in his wings as claws tear into his feathers and shred through the membrane underneath. He rolls and springs at the creature when it stops suddenly. He can hear someone coming and is relieved when Hunk gets a good hold on their attacker and pins him down.

"Lance!" Hunk shouts as he drives his knee between the creature's shoulder blades. 

Keith doesn't need to be told twice and he breaks into a sprint to get to the other teen's room. His wing feels completely wrong and he can't close it all the way. The hall bends and twists as he runs off-balance. He's only feet from the door when it opens. 

\--------------

Lance can't help the whimper that escapes him at the Galra's words. He doesn't want things to go like this. He instinctively tries to twist his wing free only to have claws dig deeper. "Now now little bird. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm Raith, and you should learn to listen to me. If you're goooood I might even be able to keep you. Wouldn't that be nice, hmm?" Raith asks as he leans his face into the crook of Lance's neck and inhales deeply. 

The sound of the inhale snaps Lance out of his panic and he pushes back against the wall. Air rushes out of the Raith as Lance plants both feet into his stomach with a shout. The Galra stumbles back freeing Lance's wing as he tries to keep his feet. Lance folds his wings closed tight and retrieves his bayard from the floor in a flash. Raith seems to collect himself and flies at Lance with a growl. Lance drops to his knees and fires as many times as he can as the Galra passes overhead and crashes into the wall. 

Shaking, Lance pulls the trigger three more times for good measure and Raith stops moving. Panting and terrified Lance bolts out of his room to help the others. He's got to get to them. He's so caught up in the moment that it takes him a moment to register Keith stumbling his way. Tawny feathers are sticking up in every direction and a thin trail of blood is being painted along the hall by his dragging right wing. His strides are uneven and he lurches unsteadily as he runs. 

"Oh my god, Keith," Lance breaths as he slaps his bayard to his hip and rushes to catch Keith in his arms. "Oh my god what happened?" He looks beyond the messy hair and rumpled feathers in distress and sees Hunk managing to hold down some sort of alien. His attention snaps back to Keith when he feels movement. 

"You okay?" Keith asks as he pulls his head up to look at Lance. His pupils are too-wide for the brightness of the hall. _Probably a concussion._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay," Lance soothes as he rubs a hand on Keith's back while trying to keep him steady. He knows he's not being completely honest in the moment, but he's doing a fair sight better than being concussed with a fucked up bloody wing. "Where're the others?"

Keith jerks his thumb back over his shoulder. "Hunk 'n Shiro're back that way. Shiro's got one with a sword. Sent me to get you guys," he explains. His tongue feels thick in his mouth and his head is pounding. His eyes travel over Lance's face and he's relieved that he doesn't see any blood. "Glad you're okay."

Lance huffs a small laugh as he moves to sling Keith's arm over his shoulders. He resists the urge to wince when the other teen's arm bumps against his sore wing. 

"Me too bud. C'mon we gotta keep going," he urges hoping that Keith isn't too hurt and afraid to leave him where he is. It's slow going, but by the time they get to Hunk the white creature has been pretzeled into submission. He's not sure where Hunk was keeping rope, but he seems to just be finishing up a knot leaving the thing hogtied. 

"Shiro needs back up. Take Keith," Lance says dipping his head to pass his teammate over. "You know more first aid than I do."

"Got it, I'll look after him," Hunk affirms. He can feel the hot flashes and chills alternating already as he takes Keith over from Lance and seeing the winding trail of blood going up and down the hall. It's not a ton, but it's more than enough to set his stomach on edge. He works on lowering Keith to the ground as Lance's feet slapping against the tile fade into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by. As always I love hearing from you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ <3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so uh, this is a chapter where that graphic depictions of violence tag should be noted. What happened was a bit unexpected, but it felt correct. What do you do? I hope that you have been enjoying the story thus far. Thanks for sticking this out so far even with my sloth-like pacing. I really didn't think we'd still be on Arus this far in, but I guess that just means that this will be longer than I thought. Enjoy~!

His feet sting as he sprints down the hall. The fact that he can feel the cold and the smarting in his feet with each step can only mean that the adrenaline in his system is starting to fade. _Not good. Not good._  If things got too bad the last thing any of them need is for him to be exhausted. The floor squeaks underfoot as he rounds the last corner. Only a few more feet until the door of the training deck! Metal striking metal makes itself known immediately. At least there was that. Silence would be worse. He pivots himself as he reaches the door. Lance takes in the scene in an instant. 

Shiro is fighting a huge Galra with a sword. She's closing and he can see red staining the tips of Shiro's bangs. He can't see a wound from here. She has her back to him. _Good._   He exhales as his momentum stills and he takes aim. Shiro seems to notice him at the last second and  is thrown back as the Galra takes advantage of his distraction. He can hear his heart thundering in his ears and feel his pulse in his teeth. If Shiro is hurt it's his fault. With a shout he pulls the trigger and is rewarded with a hiss of pain and the clang of the Galra's weapon clattering to the floor. She's up and moving in an instant. Before he can identify that his shot went wide he is swept off his feet as she flees. Her take off had been so fast at first he hadn't noticed that she was coming at him too fast. A hard hit from her fist was what sent him tumbling. By the time he stands up she's already vanishing. His stomach drops when he hears a groan from Shiro. Capturing her can wait.

"Shiro! Keith told me you were here are y- That looks bad," Lance can't help the outburst as he skids to Shiro's side. His nose is bleeding freely and he has a hand clasped tightly over his human arm. 

"It's okay." He shifts his hand off the cut as if to prove it to both of them. "Not too deep. Everyone okay?" Shiro replies as though Lance had only just come to say he was fine. 

"Keith looks a bit rough, and Hunk's okay," Lance supplies helping Shiro up by his good arm. He's not sure why he's surprised that Shiro is already on the move. He has to admit that Shiro cuts a pretty heroic picture with blood running down his chin and arm as he rushes to check on the rest of the team. No wonder Keith looks up to him so much. 

\----------------

Pidge isn't normally one to complain about being short. Okay maybe they are, but it doesn't change the fact that Allura is slowly outpacing them as they rush to help Coran. Their legs are so much shorter, and even though they're in great shape between the regular garrison training and the exercises they've been doing since arriving at Arus they just can't keep pace with the lithe Altean. It isn't fair. How are they supposed to be a paladin and protect people if they can't even keep in the front when there's trouble? Their chest burns and they feel short of breath at the thought that they might end up too slow to help. Their field of vision narrows to Allura's footfalls and they are disoriented when they finally reach Allura's bedroom.  _Perhaps chamber would be more appropriate for royalty,_ Pidge thinks absently as they get their bearings. They'd had anxiety during training before, and as Coran is sent flying into the far wall they know that they can't afford to let it happen again. 

As their positively monstrous adversary lurches to their feet and catches Coran with a ham-sized fist they catch Allura by the arm and jerk her back. Coran's head lists limply to the side and Pidge sees red. They are aware of Allura screaming somewhere in the distance as they launch themselves at the Galra. Barugg is caught off guard by the sudden force directed squarely at his neck and head and topples to the ground. Pidge is climbing them like a feral animal striking aimlessly and ruthlessly at the mountain of Galra beneath them. 

Pidge hears someone telling Allura to get Coran out of the room and it takes until the Galra goes limp beneath them to realize that the voice was theirs. 

The Galra is twitching beneath them as their vision clears. Blood. It's covering Barugg's twisted face. His eyes are open wide as he gapes soundlessly like a stranded fish. Liquid rolls down Pidge's wrist and they pull their vision away from the hemorrhaging features. Their hands and their bayard are streaked with blood. A long tooth protrudes from the heel of their hand and they realize that the Galra they've downed seems to be bleeding freely from their lower jaw. The huge Galra jerks and manages to throw Pidge off of him, and they hit the ground. Pain lances up their arm as the fang sinks deeper into their palm. They didn't plan this far. Hell, they didn't plan rushing in hand to hand against an enemy three times their size. 

The Galra heaves into a sitting position clawing desperately at his throat as he fumbles at his belt. Dimly, Pidge registers the concave of the Galra's throat as he levels a blaster at them. The shot goes off as he falls face down on the ground. The smell of ozone and scorched metal reaches their nose as spasms wrack the massive form in front of them. He missed. Bile rises in their throat as the Galra shudders and finally stills. They'd done that. His windpipe was collapsed. They don't remember hitting him in the throat, but they must have. Pidge's vision swims as they rock to their hands and knees and vomit. Their eyes burn and the feeling of the fang in their hand brings them back a bit as they retch. He was a bad guy. He killed Coran and they. Pidge forces their eyes shut and screams. They'd known, really, that this wasn't the first person they'd killed in the short time since becoming a paladin, but it wasn't like this. Hadn't ever been like this. They cough as they heave again but nothing comes up. 

Suddenly, someone is sweeping them up off the ground. They can't tell who through their blurred vision and they notice blood on their glasses. They moan and twist to retch again as they're carried out of the room. 

"It's alright Pidge. It's alright. You're okay. Coran's okay. It's alright," Allura says with little more than a glance at the too-still figure on her bedroom floor. It's still enough for the image of blood speckling her bed and walls for to carve itself into her memory. 

\----------------

Nol twists irritably at his bonds. He's never been one to be caught, and the sight of the two humans- no one of them is like me-the sight of a half breed being looked after and fretted over it too much to process. He knew that half-breeds often looked nothing alike, but he'd never seen one hovered over like the big human was doing now. He blinks owlishly at the scene and stills when the other half-breed winces as the human touches a spot on his head. He didn't know that that one was a half-breed or he would have picked a different target. Call him soft, but the idea of killing his own had never sat well with him. He can see the blood on his claws from where he raked the dark haired half-galra and regrets his action immediately. Had he known he wouldn't have mangled the boy's wing. 

 _Why isn't the big man stopping his wing bleeding like that?_ He wonders as he twists his head to see better. Now that he knows that one of the paladins is like him the fight has gone out of him. Maybe he could convince them to release him and he could hide? Maybe he could help them? He opens his elongated mouth to offer to help when the flapping of wings reaches his ears. His heart sinks. Vrex. 

"Hurry, you need to move, she'll kill you both," he whispers urgently. Thankfully, the big one turns. He's not sure if he can read humans right, but he looks curious. 

"Huh? You can talk?" 

They don't have time for this. "Vrex is coming you need to hide," he urges. 

The big man seems confused, but he must understand that something is wrong because he lifts the half-breed into his arms and hurries into a storage closet. Not a second too soon either because the sound of Vrex's approach becomes suddenly louder. She nearly misses him as she hurtles by. For a moment, he hopes he's forgotten here. Maybe this is his chance. The sound stops and he hears the thunk of her boots on the floor. Not today. He sees blood soaking through her shirt. The Champion must be as good of a fighter as rumors have told if he's injured Vrex. She leers down at him for a moment as if deciding something before sliding a knife out of her boot and cutting him free. 

"Where are the others?" 

"Not sure. Found Barthok's target and mine in the hall. Haven't seen anyone."

"Shit. Dax?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry," he lowers his head. Dax has to be alright. She's the only one decent to him. 

"Fine. Meet at the rendezvous. This is a shit show. I'll find her," Vrex waves a hand his direction as she starts down the hall. 

She can hear the paladins she left behind closing and she slips into the first room she comes to. It's empty. Judging from the disarray it's a room that one of the others has already visited. Footfalls thunder passed the door and she leans around the corner in case they check her current hiding place. She needs to get to cover. Her eyes scan the room and she sees her ticket to check in with the others. A vent wide enough for her to slip into. She just needs to get the panel off. Vrex presses her ear to the wall and hears the vibration of the two running by fade into silence. 

It's old hat for her to pry the panel loose and slip into the darkness of the ventilation shaft. She carefully slots the grate back into place as best she can and sets off down the shaft. She knows there are more rooms just down the line, but she takes a moment at a junction to sit up and contend with her wound. Her shoulder throbs painfully when she tests out her range of motion. It hurts like a Plaxion Cursant bite, but she is pleased to note that nothing too serious must have been injured. It's difficult one her own, but she manages to loop a few layers of medical tape around her shoulder and upper back. It's not perfect, but it'll do for now. 

Once that's settled, she shinnies to the next room and peers out. Raith is shakily struggling to haul himself to his feet. It's clear he's been injured badly. For a moment she debates pulling him along with her, but isn't sure if he could fit. Still, she has to at least try. 

"Raith," she whispers harshly. It takes him a moment, but he figures out the direction Vrex is in. 

"Vrex, thank goodness. I worried you might forget me here," he purrs with as much dignity as he can muster. "I'm afraid I underestimated my mark." His voice sounds wet and raspy. It's a wonder he's on his feet at all. He stumbles a bit closer and Vrex kicks the vent loose and roughly yanks Raith inside when he gets within reach. A cruel smile tugs at her lips as a plan sprouts in her mind. He could prove useful yet. 

"Forget you?" She says as sweetly as she can muster. It pleases her to see fear flicker in her teammate's eyes as he realizes that she's up to something. With a grin she fires her seldom used blaster three times into his stomach. "I'd never forget my escape plan," she coos as Raith lists to his side. When they see his legs sticking out of the vent it should buy her some time. On top of that, the talkative fool won't be able to give them information if he's dead. _He's always been a coward._ One less issue for her to deal with in her opinion. By her calculations the additional shots should hasten the process enough that he'll be dead long before she and the others make their exit. Maybe she'll even get to enjoy the look of betrayal that had crossed his face before he fell. At least the mission was good for ridding herself of that particular thorn in her side. 

It's not long before she finds her sister bound and struggling in another room down the hall. She makes quick work of the rope holding Dax and the two slip easily into the vents. 

"What happened?" She demands a bit too harshly. 

"The little one got the drop on me. He's got some sort of electrified weapon. I don't remember much," Dax admits with a downcast gaze. 

Her mind flashes back to the image of Raith already bleeding to death when she found him and she yanks her sister into a hug. _If she would have chosen Raith's target instead..._ Vrex cuts that line of thinking short. She doesn't need to be tiring herself now. They still need to get out of here. 

"It's okay. We'll finish this, but it's best to pull back for now. Meet with Nol at the rendezvous. Raith won't be joining us, but I need to look for Barugg," Vrex commands smoothly with feigned concern for their leader.  

Barugg had been wrong to think that the paladins would avoid using lethal force. It's clear that the group will survive and operate better under new leadership. Her leadership. If they could see if their leader was in a position to be rescued or left behind it would make things easier for them to plan their next move. Zarkon only believed in victory or death, but as far as she's concerned there's something to be said for backing down and planning revenge. If the blood in the hall was anything to go by the paladins weren't without their own injuries. If she can just re-group her unit and plan a better strike they can still do this. 

She climbs higher into the system to get a better angle on the action. Her shoulder protests her actions, but she grits through it with determination to know the situation. Information is key, and she doesn't want any nasty surprises if she's going to assume command. When she gets to a cross section she can hear someone in hysterics. She can't see, but she knows it's not one of hers. Best to move on and hope that whoever it is is injured and dying. 

There's blood. She can see the tell tale trail of red splotches and droplets easily against the white floor below. Carefully, she eases overhead and starts toward the trail. Either she'll find the source or whoever is at the end. She drops nimbly to the bottom of the drop leading to a room. At a glance, she can tell from the spread and quantity of blood clinging to so many surfaces that someone is dead or dying nearby. It takes her a bit to find the right angle to see as there is some furniture in the way, but when she sees Barugg's foot she doesn't need any more information. She'd thought The Champion was the heavy-hitter of the group, but now she's not so sure. _Time to get back to the others._

\----------------

The too bright light breaking through the gap beneath the door is irritating Keith's eyes. He feels nauseous, but he can't exactly place how it's linked to the pain in his head. He knows that someone is coming, but he can't place a face to the name. _Vrax? Vrex? Was that the white thing out there? The Galra from the training deck?_ It doesn't matter at the moment cramped in the closet with Hunk being way too warm for his irritated stomach. It takes a while, too long in his opinion, before Hunk opens the door a crack. 

Keith winces and grumbles his displeasure when light comes pouring into the closet. What he wouldn't give for some aspirin right now. Or a nap. That would be fine. Oh right, someone else is here. Hunk seems satisfied with what he sees and opens the door the rest of the way. Keith grunts as he's heaved off the floor by his larger friend. _Friend? Is that right? Yeah._

"It's okay buddy. We'll get you to Coran. He'll get you patched up," Hunk says conversationally. 

Keith isn't in the mood for conversation. His head feels like it's going to bust open and his wing aches as it trails along the ground. The footsteps charging down the hall behind them aren't helping his headache either. He ponders why someone would be running and remembers that they're still fighting.  

"Watch out," he cautions sharply as he rolls to free himself from Hunk's arms. He's having a hard time as Hunk lifts his arms a bit more to angle Keith towards him as he looks back. Keith can see that Hunk's jaw is clenched, but he doesn't move to let Keith down. He can't see around Hunk's shoulder, and the footsteps seem to be gaining. Suddenly, he feels the tension drain out of Hunk's body as he heaves a massive sigh. 

"Oh, you can't do that to me," Hunk says in a rush. "I thought you were the Galra." Hunk turns and finally Keith can see Lance and Shiro. He huffs a sigh and feels himself relax as well. Except for the fact that he can see blood on Shiro's face. It's in his hair and on his clothes. Guilt and worry gnaw at him. 

"What happened?" Keith blurts.

"What do you mean what happened? What happened to you?" Lance retorts much too loudly for his over sensitive ears to handle. 

Irritation hits him like a wave. "I wasn't talking to you, idi-"

"Okay that's enough of that," Shiro interrupts. Keith isn't sure, but he thinks he sees Shiro's lips twitch up slightly. "We'll go over all of that once we know Pidge and the others are safe. Let's move."

Keith grunts his discomfort as he's bounced along. Shiro and Lance are soon a fair distance ahead of Hunk and himself, and he's frustrated. 

"I can walk you know," he pouts sullenly. 

"Nuh-uh. Not letting you walk like this," Hunk pants before flashing a quick apologetic smile and plodding on. 

\----------------

Someone screaming and crying reaches Shiro's ears and he shoves down his exhaustion. The fight with the Galra that got the drop on him and Keith had only taken minutes, but he could feel the exertion starting to take its toll on him. If Lance's ragged breathing is any indication he's not the only one ready to sleep for at least a year after this. His mind, predictably, summons up visions of the worst. Allura, Coran, or Pidge dead on the floor while he was too slow to take care of the Galra on the training deck. And then losing her to boot. What sort of a leader even-  _Not now. Focus on now._ He grits his teeth as he brings the hammer down on his leaden limbs. 

He skids to a stop as he catches sight of Allura and Coran. They're both struggling to hold Pidge still as she writhes and struggles to get away. They are speaking in hushed tones while she goes through whatever caused this. He's suddenly terrified that he failed to protect one of them and wonders what Matt would say. Shiro holds up a hand to signal the others not to crowd up and glances back. He can see concern all over Lance as the lanky teen leans and re-positions squinting to try to get an idea of what is happening. When Hunk catches up a few seconds later he carefully deposits Keith against the wall to check in with Lance. Once he's sure that the other three are keeping back he eases closer. He doesn't want to make this worse for Pidge, but her obvious discomfort and Coran's rapidly swelling black eye isn't something he can just stay away from. He's not sure what happened, but he can figure that out after this situation is over. 

"Pidge, hey, can you hear me?" He asks gently as he eases down next to Allura as she cradles Pidge against her. His breath comes a little easier when he sees no obvious signs of Pidge being mortally hurt. He's met with a nod as Pidge buries her face into Allura's shoulder. There's blood on her hands and on Allura's shirt, but it doesn't appear to be from any major wound. Shiro tentatively places a hand between Pidge's wings. He'd seen Matt do it enough growing up around the Holt's when his little sister was upset. He almost draws back when he feels Pidge suddenly go rigid under his hand, but after a tense moment Pidge looks up at him. Tears streak her bloody face and her eyes are red from crying. 

"It's okay. We're here Pidge. We're all right here. You're okay," Shiro reassures patting Pidge's back lightly. He's doesn't want to get in Pidge's space, but he can't think of anything else he's seen work. On top of that, he feels more than a little protective of his best friend's little sister. He's seen Katie grow up, and seeing her like this breaks his heart. Pidge chokes on a sob and clutches at his arm. He spends the next minute or so patting her back and smoothing her hair while mumbling reassurances until her breathing settles down a bit. When he thinks she's actually finally hearing him he takes a chance. 

"Pidge, is it okay if we get your hand wrapped up? That...," he wants to avoid the word tooth, "cut looks pretty deep."

Pidge looks at her hand and quickly averts her eyes. "Yeah. I'd...I'd like that," she croaks and sniffs back snot. 

"Okay. It might sting, and we'll take a better look once we know it's all safe, but here on the count of three."

Shiro yanks the tooth free before he's finished saying 'one' and closes the grisly memento in his fist without looking at it. Pidge coughs when she chuckles at his attempt at a trick and starts to sit up. She looks exhausted, like she's gone too many nights without sleep, but she seems to be getting her bearings again.  _Good._

He looks at Allura searchingly. He doesn't want Pidge to feel like she has to answer, and he feels a bit better, now that all of them are together and stable, about starting to piece the wreck of a night together. 

 

"What happened?"

Allura looks only slightly less shaken by the night than Pidge, but once she takes a breath to steady herself she manages to look dignified even with bed head and blood on her clothes. It's honestly a bit intimidating that she can look so composed that quickly. 

"I was attacked in my room. Coran stepped in an-"

"And I got some good licks in. Shame I'm not as spry as I used to- right sorry," the older Altean jumps in excitedly, Shiro can't tell if it's fake or not, before excusing himself to tend to Pidge's hand with a worried glance at Allura. 

"He was...in need of backup when I arrived back with Pidge. He took a hard blow to the head, and well. I thought he was dead and then Pidge jumped in. I pulled Coran out of the room while Pidge," Allura pauses and bites her lip, "while Pidge handled the Galra. By the time I knew Coran was alive it was already over." She points behind her towards the room in question without looking back at it. "If you'd like to...to see him he's in there." 

Shiro takes a moment to let Allura's words settle. Pidge? Little Pidge? The same girl that used to come back with frogs stuffed into dress pockets Matt had to add so she'd wear them? His stomach flips as the gravity of it sinks in. He'd been fighting to kill in the training deck, but the others? This was probably (hopefully) the first time any of them had been in a situation like this. He hears a sharp inhale behind him and turns to see Lance swipe his arm over his face before busying himself checking on Keith. _Oh no..._ He swallows thickly. 

"I'll. No, I'll make sure that he's taken care of once we know that this is over." He has to take care of his team. They need him right now. "Coran? Lance? Allura? I need you three to look after Keith and Pidge.  Hunk and I will escort you to the medbay and sweep the rest of the castle. Stick together. We don't need anyone caught out. We'll grab our gear and be right back."

"R-right," Hunk answers with a hesitant nod as he looks at the others. It's pretty clear from looking at him that he doesn't like the idea of splitting up at all, but they can deal with that while they walk. 

\----------------

Lance watches them go before turning back to Keith. Had he actually kil- _nope not thinking about that right now._ He forces his mind to move passed the sight of the Galra he'd left in his room. The way the blood had been welling up from him before he'd even made it the short distance into the hall. He shakes his head to try to clear the image and focus on Keith. 

"How ya feeling buddy?" he manages. He knows it's the second time he's asked in the last three minutes, but he really can't think of anything better to say. 

Keith looks at him absently. "Like I got my ass kicked. You okay?" 

"I've been worse. My wing's a bit sore, but it'll heal up," Lance shrugs and opens his injured wing slightly to demonstrate that the bloodied limb isn't too badly injured before tucking his wings back and away. 

"Oh. Lance, are you sure? Let me..." Keith shoves himself up a bit and reaches out toward Lance's wing. 

He can't help the laugh that puffs out. Keith's worried about him? When he's the one that can't walk straight? _How bull-headed can you get?_ "I'm sure, but here." He shifts sideways so that Keith can see the limb better. The feathers are still damp, but as far as he can tell the bleeding is practically stopped. He leans forward to offer his wing to Keith and is struck by just how openly worried Keith looks as he gently pushes feathers back and away to inspect the source of the bleeding. 

 

He can't see Keith well as the messy-haired teen leans forward to get a better look, but he can hear the muttered "shit" well enough to twist to get a better look. 

"What? Is it bad?" He strains his neck to get a glimpse of what Keith is looking at and flinches when Keith gingerly touches what must be part of the injury. 

'Yes? I mean, no? It's not too deep," his voice drops abruptly, "Jesus are these claw marks?" Keith turns his head to focus on Lance's face his violet eyes wide as he searches Lance's features for an answer. 

Lance clears his throat uncomfortably. He's not sure he's ready to talk about it quite yet, but he manages a curt nod before letting himself look away from Keith at Pidge, Allura, and Coran. He can still feel fingers gently moving through his feathers as he checks on the rest of the team from a distance. Pidge seems to be coming along. Coran is well enough to be making jokes and Allura looks worried, but seems well enough. His brain drifts back to the blood no doubt pooling in his bedroom. Was the Galra that came after him even alive? Had he...? His stomach feels like it's settled in his feet. 

"Hey," Keith says gently. His hand drifts lightly to Lance's cheek as he brushes a knuckle across the tan skin. The feathers under his other hand are soft and he absently runs his thumb along the short down feathers as he struggles to form the question bumping clumsily through his mind. He manages not to jump when Lance flinches from the touch. 

He hadn't meant to scare him, but the normally cheerful teen's eyes look so far away and too shiny. His thoughts feel jumbled and slippery as he slowly tries to piece together what this should mean, but the ache of his head is distracting. Lance seems to be waiting for him to continue, but he can't remember what he was saying. 

"I...uh...Pidge'll be okay," he says finally allowing his knuckle to travel along Lance's jaw. He tells himself it's to try to save the other's pride as he carefully wipes away the tears that Lance himself hasn't seemed to notice. His other questions bounce awkwardly in his throat as he swallows them down. He's never been good at asking about people, and he knows he's far from the best person to try to comfort Lance right now. 

Lips tug upward faintly as Lance regards him with a look he can't quite place. "Yeah. You too if I have any say in it." The statement catches Keith off guard as Lance leans forward suddenly to inspect the wreckage of his wing. 

Lance isn't sure what he's expecting to find as he gently smooths Keith's feathers straight, but the blood definitely hadn't been high enough on his list. He ducks his head sheepishly as he realizes exactly how soaked the secondaries are. He turns his wrist and is surprised by the amount of blood on his fingers. He tries to act calm as he scoots closer to Keith's bad wing to try to shield some of the damage from view as he moves his hands up to check the fine bones hidden under thick down. 

"So, uh. Swords huh?" _Idiot. That's the best you can come up with?_  Lance wishes the floor would open up and swallow him. Normally, he's so much better at making small talk. Why is it always so hard with Keith? He chances a glance at his teammate to find that Keith seems pretty unsure about the question too. Heat creeps up the back of his neck as he pulls his focus back to the task at hand. 

"I...like them?" Keith tries to follow the conversation, but honestly he's pretty sure he missed something. 

Lance hums noncommittally as he searches along the length of Keith's wing for any sign of a break or cut, but he can't find anything. It's  beyond strange with the amount of blood soaked into the feathers and the unnatural way Keith has been holding the appendage. "Ah, yeah I can tell." 

Keith isn't sure how to reply to that, so he doesn't. Instead, he allows himself to watch as Lance squints his eyes in concentration as he rustles through Keith's feathers. He can't think of a time he's let anyone touch his wings for this long. He can feel how carefully Lance searches for signs of injury and the gentle way he straightens feathers as he moves along the length of his wing. He's gone from checking along the bones to investigating blood feathers when Keith compulsively jerks his wing away when a particularly sensitive secondary is bumped. 

"S-Sorry. I..." Lance trails off as he looks from Keith's face to the injured limb. _Is that...skin?_ He ghosts a finger along the wide gap in the feathers. The bleeding is slow and oozes almost lazily from the split flesh. He hesitantly takes Keith's wing in his hands and guides it open fully. Keith gives a sharp hiss of pain and he eases it back down, but it was enough for him to see the way that the feathers split and clumped too closely to one another. "I didn't mean to be too rough," he finishes hastily as his mind races to unravel the knot of a puzzle in front of him. 

 

"It's okay it's..." Keith isn't meeting his eyes anymore. He's not sure exactly how far he's stepped out of line, but he can tell that he has. "It's just a bit more sore than I expected," he lies. 

"Yeah...I...I'm sure it is. We'll get it cleaned up when Shiro and Hunk get back," he offers. He wants to give Keith's shoulder a pat or a squeeze to show him that he's fine, but suddenly he's not so sure if the raven-haired teen would be okay with it. He resists the urge and awkwardly rests his hand on his knee. 

He can't believe he forgot. Even the buzzing in his head and the burning in his wing aren't an excuse. He knows his wings are freaky at best, and he'd let Lance look at them. Hell, he'd let him run his fingers all through them. Now they'd know that he has some sort of weird deformity or whatever it is that made him be the fucking freak of nature that he is. First, he'd barely had wings at all, and then when they finally came in they came in strange and with weird down and the strange membrane and it wasn't okay. He bites his lip and stares coolly over Lance's shoulder down the hall. Shiro and Hunk would be back soon. Then he could try to convince Shiro to let him take care of his wing himself. 

The two lapse into uncomfortable silence. Keith wishes that he hadn't been so stupid and ruined everything that he and Lance had built up too. He doesn't know that Lance is thinking the same thing. 

\----------------

Checking the rooms and getting his armor on feels like it takes a century. Hunk first waits while Shiro gets hastily changed before the two of them pass the other doors until he gets to his own room. Shiro'd made it clear that he wanted both of them ready for anything that might still be waiting for them as they'd walked. 

Shiro is already peering into Lance's room from the hallway by the time Hunk catches up. He stops just behind Shiro and freezes. There's blood all over the floor. It starts near the door and seems to end near the legs sticking out of the vent. The metal is bent and the grate is thrown carelessly aside. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus on his breathing as he feels his stomach flip. His brain is already trying to figure out how anyone could lose so much blood and manage to even get a few feet let alone pry a vent cover off the wall. His pulse rattles his teeth and he's sure he's hyperventilating when he feels a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait here. I'll go."  Shiro's voice is somehow level and reassuring. 

Hunk nods mutely and guilt rolls in his stomach. He isn't sure how the others are always so brave when he's standing out in the hall too afraid of the blood on the floor to even stand by Shiro. He's grateful to their leader for now making him go in, but part of him wishes Shiro had. He's not great at this whole paladin thing. The door closes between them and Hunk stares at the smooth metal. He makes himself a promise. He's not sure how he'll do it, but he resolves to do better for them all. They're his friends, and as long as he's Yellow's pilot he'll do his best to keep them safe and look out for them. Even if he's not good at some of the dirtier parts of what this means he can be there for them. It's not as much as he'd hoped, but by the time Shiro comes back out looking a bit more tired he has a plan. 

"That's two down," Hunk says as warmly as he can manage. 

"Yeah," Shiro sighs.

"I've got the next one." Hunk offers with a thumbs up. The next room isn't Lance's so it'll be a cake walk. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. 

His stomach is in knots by the time Keith's door slides open. It looks immaculate as ever. Feeling brave, he volunteers to check Pidge's room next. It's an absolute mess, but there's no blood. From the ropes on the floor he can assume that Pidge had one that escaped. 

"Looks like that's at least two that we caught that escaped," Hunk shrugs. He's not pleased about the idea of the Galra running around the ship, but at least they'll be back with the others soon. 

Shiro takes another look around his room as they pass back just for safety before the two of them get back to the others. 

"You're doing fine," Shiro says suddenly as he passes in front of Hunk to take the lead. 

It catches him off guard, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the recognition. "Thanks Shiro. You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took...longer than I expected it to. I legitimately thought that this whole castle infiltration business was going to cross maybe two chapters, but what do you do I guess? I hope that the slow pace has been fine for you all. I did tag that this was going to be a slow burn and a long fic, but I want to check in with y'all. Anything I'm missing for you guys or that isn't working for you style-wise? Probably a bit late in the game to be asking this. Hope you've enjoyed and I'll catch you guys next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Would you like another dose of hurting?

Lance can't help but feel like he's messed up somehow. Keith still won't look at him even though he's tried to ease into conversation with the suddenly sullen teen twice. Hunk has been hovering between him and Pidge since he and Shiro got back and while his friend being there is comforting, he feels a bit suffocated under the doting and anxious looks. The pair had pulled him to the side before Shiro went to confirm that there was indeed a body and not a prisoner in Allura's room to ask him how he was holding up with everything. 

The worried way that Hunk had kept starting to pulling him into a hug told him everything he needed to know. The Galra he'd fought with was dead. He...He'd killed someone today and all he can feel about it is hollowness. He's grateful that he can compartmentalize things. He isn't handling it right now. He can handle it later. On his own. After the others are okay and all of their wounds are dressed. Then he'll take some time to himself and feel bad about it. Maybe he'll scream and cry like Pidge, maybe he'll ball up in the bottom of the shower and cry until the spray puts him to sleep, maybe he’ll train until he can’t stand. He'll figure that out after this is settled. 

When Coran and Allura ask for volunteers to come with them to the bridge to check for irregular biometrics he's the first one to his feet. His injuries are pretty minor and anything is better than waiting around like a lump while Hunk tends to Pidge's hand and Shiro tries to reason with Keith. He doesn't envy their leader that particular job. Since he'd seen the strangeness of Keith's wing the other had done everything he could to keep his wings closed tight and had walled himself off to the point of refusing to let the injury be tended at all. 

He stares out the window at the darkness outside. The shadows of the forest below are impenetrable in the pre-dawn gloom. It feels like this attack started years ago, but it's not even dawn yet. It’s only been maybe an hour. Anxiety coils vice-like and cold in his chest. Is this what it's going to be like from now on? Not safe in their own rooms thousands, maybe even millions, of light years away from any other humans besides the other paladins? Would he ever see his mom again? His teeth sink into his bottom lip so hard Lance is sure he'll bleed if he doesn't stop while Allura and Coran speak quietly to one another as they investigate a computer he can't even hope to read. How long had they been gone? Did time work differently out here? Maybe his family was already dust in the ground. 

Lance squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think. What are the positives here? He's not alone. Hunk is here, and he's on an adventure. If his childhood self could see this he knows he would be bouncing all over. A castle? Huge robotic lions? An alien princess that maybe doesn't completely hate him? He knows that he should feel proud, thankful even, to be a part of all of this. He takes a slow shaky breath and opens his eyes. He's part of something most people only hear about in books or movies, and he's with his best friend to boot. How lucky is that? So even though he doesn't feel it, not really anyway, he makes himself smile. He can be there for them. 

"So, any bad guys I need to take out?" He asks casually telling himself he can play the part until he believes it himself.

\--------------------

Hunk has to admit the medical tech the Alteans have is crazy advanced. He's more than a little impressed with their apparent version of liquid bandages. Now that Pidge's hand is clean and disinfected he gives one of the smaller nicks a test spray. White mist spreads easily from the applicator tip and settles onto Pidge's hand. After a moment it begins to dry into place like a tough translucent gauze.

"That didn't sting too bad right?" Hunk asks nervously. He throws another look over his shoulder to see Keith still sitting with his arms crossed and wing clamped shut looking resolutely over Shiro's shoulder at the wall. _Glad that's not me._ He feels a bit guilty thinking that, but he still really doesn't know Keith well enough to be comfortable arguing with him. 

"Actually, it didn't sting at all. I wonder if there's a numbing agent," Pidge muses looking at her hand pensively. 

Hunk nods to himself. "Ready for the big one then?"

He's rewarded with a grimace. "Do I have to be?" Pidge plays at keeping her hand away. 

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad," he teases glad to see that Pidge seems to be getting better with things. 

"Fiiiine," Pidge huffs and offers her hand back to him. 

The spray manages to almost look like crystallized dust as the light catches the wetness of the particles. It’s almost like snow. He's still not entirely sold on Coran's assertions that this will be more effective than stitches, but if it's not hurting Pidge then it's worth a shot. He wraps Pidge's injured hand up gently in case the liquid bandage isn't as good as Coran thinks it is. 

"Hey Pidge?" 

"Yeah?" 

Hunk smiles. It's not his place to ask her why she's hiding. Heck, she might even be trans or something. It'd be a first for him, and honestly he’s not sure what the right things to say or do would be. He reminds himself that right now isn't the time. "Let's get you to bed yeah? Allura and Coran said those scans came up clean."

Pidge seems to hesitate, but nods after a moment. 

Hunk follows her, him, he corrects himself out of the infirmary. He's careful to keep himself between Pidge and the side of the hall that would lead down to Allura's room. It's not much, but it's the least he can do. He walks Pidge to his? her? their? room. _Oh no, this is more complicated than I thought._ He doesn't want to assume, but he doesn't want to not assume and be worse for it either. As he bids Pidge good night his brain frantically scrambles for a good solution for what to call Pidge. By the time he reaches his door he settles on using their name as much as possible. It might not be the right answer, but it sure would be better than being wrong with one of the alternatives he reasons. 

He's more than a little surprised to hear Pidge's door open again. She, _Pidge_ , he reminds himself again, freeze when they see him.

"Oh. Hey." Pidge tries and fails to sound natural. 

"Wha- Where? Why do you have all of your blankets?" Hunk isn't sure what's funnier. Pidge not thinking to wait or the fact that the pile of blankets slung in their arms is bigger than their whole body. 

"I, uh, well I thought...I'dgostaywithGreen," Pidge rushes.

"Right, that makes sense. Here. I'll walk you to the hangar," Hunk suggests. 

"I know it's weird bu- wait really?" Pidge looks at Hunk like he's sprouted extra wings. 

Hunk shrugs. "People deal with stress differently. If sleeping in your lion helps it helps." He turns to start down the hall before looking back at Pidge. "You coming?"

Pidge scrambles to catch up and nearly trips on the trailing blankets. They walk on in companionable silence until they get to the hangar doors. "Thanks Hunk," Pidge smiles before ducking into the wide room.

\--------------------

"Look, just let me help. It'll be easier in the long run," Shiro tries tiredly.

"It's fine for now. I'm not doing anything with it until they leave," Keith growls above a whisper as he looks sideways at Pidge and Hunk. It's bad enough that Lance found out about his weird wings. It certainly doesn't feel better to need to clue Shiro in on it too. 

Shiro sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I know that you're sensitive about your wings being touched, but this really isn't going to help you."

Keith knows he's being difficult, but he really can't bring himself to care right now even though he knows that Shiro’s right. A small voice in the back of his head tells him he'll regret acting like this with Shiro later, but he quashes it. 

"It's helping me just fine for now," he snaps and crosses his arms. A look he's only distantly familiar with settles on Shiro's face. By the time it registers that he is about to be in a world of trouble and feel terrible about it the whole time the pneumatic hiss of the door signals that Pidge and Hunk have left and he deflates. "Shiro, I'm sorry. I..." He swallows and cautiously fans open his wings. 

Shiro opens his mouth to speak, but seems to think better of it. He doesn't say anything as he ignores Keith's injured wing for the moment to look at his head. Keith winces when Shiro's hand brushes across the mostly grown goose egg on the back of his head. "I'll get some ice for that," Shiro says quickly. With a whisper of feathers and the click of the door sliding closed he's gone. 

Keith takes the time to do his best to calm himself down. It’s likely that Shiro is too. _He was only worried._ Keith reasons that his discomfort isn't so important to give Shiro more to worry about. His head is still foggy, but he's not stupid. It's pretty obvious that Pidge and Lance are having quite possibly the worst night of their lives. He knows he's not the only one that was attacked, but he's anxious.

It takes him a while to pin the feeling down for what it is. It's been years since he's felt this way around Shiro. Like the older man is judging him. Like he's just helping out of obligation. Like Keith is just an assignment. Years and time have shown him over and over that none of that is or ever has been true, but he can't help it. This...thing with his wings is weird. What if this is the thing that makes Shiro walk away? Makes him think Keith is too broken...too much work. 

When the door opens again Keith is already on his feet and moving. The room lurches and he ignores it. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this," he explains without looking Shiro in the eyes. "I know that everyone is having a hard time tonight, but you don't need me taking it out on yo-" Keith trails off as he's yanked into a tight hug. 

"I know.” Shiro’s chin rests heavily on his shoulder. “You're always in a terrible mood when your head hurts. Remember when you took a spill on your hover bike and fell halfway down the canyon before you got yourself straightened out to fly?" Shiro chuckles at the memory before letting Keith go and handing him an ice pack. 

"Yeah, but those stabilizers are fixed now. I'll show you when we get home.” He does his best to smile, but it sends another wave of pain through his head. “At least I'm not as bad as you when you have a head cold," Keith teases lightly throwing the ice pack from one hand to the other. The cold feels good on his fingertips, and if Shiro's bringing up that story he knows his theory about having a concussion is probably right. It stings when he finally touches the pack to his head.

"Sounds good. Now sit down and let me make sure at least one of us can fly drills." Shiro smiles and gestures to the chair Keith so recently vacated. 

He knows that it was supposed to be a joke or something, but Keith hates it. He can't think of a time that he's ever actually seen Shiro be able to fly. First all of those damn feathers from all of those admirers that never really knew him in the first place and now the Galra. He clenches his hand on the ice pack and jerks his head away reflexively when the pack shifts and touches the tender spot on his head a bit more forcefully. 

"It won't go away if you keep hitting it," Shiro chides without looking away from Keith's good wing. He runs his hands quickly and lightly along the length of the uninjured wing checking for any swelling that they might have missed earlier before moving on to the next. "I really think Coran or Hunk would have been better at this than me," he admits looking back at Keith for a moment. 

"I...You know I don't like people touching me on a good day," Keith dodges. 

"I know, I know. I just don't want to make things worse than they are." Shiro gently runs a hand along the bones on the injured wing and frowns when he doesn't find anything amiss. 

It's what Keith expected after Lance did it. He catches himself wondering why he let Lance touch his wings in the first place. It's something he's always kept to himself and he's honestly pretty sure it's something that most people avoid unless they're really close friends or if they're in a relationship. It's a level of vulnerability he's not sure he's ready f- 

“Ow.” He jerks his wing back a bit when Shiro bumps the torn area.

"Sorry. Here let me use the table. The light will be better," Shiro offers sheepishly. 

Keith nods and pulls the chair over to one of the examination tables. Coran had produced them out of some storage spaces to look at Pidge and Lance's injuries. They each have a light that hovers easily above the table that can be raised, lowered, and moved anywhere around the table. "Okay just. Don't freak out," Keith mumbles as he leans forward to lay the appendage out. He keeps his eyes tightly shut as Shiro works on the light and flinches when he hears Shiro gasp. 

"Keith I. It looks pretty bad," Shiro breathes. 

"Yeah, that's what Lance said. Should be easy enough to sew up though. Maybe some of that spray Hunk and Pidge used," Keith offers tightly. He can practically feel Shiro trying to put together what he's seeing. He ducks his head a bit lower. "I know it...it's weird."

Shiro chuffs a laugh. "When has anything about you ever been normal?" He jokes. 

Keith can hear clicking and the solid thunk of something being set down as Shiro gets things together. He's grateful for the little wand that Coran showed them earlier that runs stitches itself after a point is dotted. Some sort of laser grid that keeps things as hands-off as possible. They'd offered a healing pod, but Keith isn't exactly ready to be in a tube with no room to move while there are enemies prowling around. 

"Okay, I'm going to see how many of these gashes you have before I start anything. Bear with me. This might sting." Shiro is still and Keith can feel eyes on him. 

Wondering what sort of look Shiro is giving him is worse than seeing it he decides, and Keith lifts his head to peer at Shiro through his bangs. He isn't sure how, but Shiro looks...normal. A bit worried, but he doesn’t look like he’s about to run from the room or anything. Maybe he isn't as freaked out as he thought he'd be? 

"Yeah, I figured." Keith bites his lip and drops his head again. "Ready."

He was expecting Shiro to be quick and efficient like he was back when Keith had dislocated his shoulder. Back then he'd only gotten a quick warning before Shiro had helped him get it back where it needed to be. Now that he feels how slowly Shiro is shifting feathers to the side he's not sure why he expected him to be fast and rough about it. This is a very different kind of injury, and he's thankful for how carefully Shiro is moving. When he's a bit further away from the shredded areas his touch almost tickles. It stings here and there, but it isn't too bad for the most part. He suffers a couple of moments bad enough to make him stomp his foot when the skin has to be straightened out, but nothing over the top. 

"Okay so there are four," Shiro informs him easily, "I'm going to get this cleaned up, but I think the thing the Alteans have isn't too bad?" Shiro gives him a light pat on the shoulder. "You're doing good Keith. Sorry I'm so slow at this."

A smile tugs at the corners of Keith's lips. "It's fine. Really. Thank you." He hears a small pop and feels a whoosh of air through his feathers. Whatever it is feels cold, but not unpleasant. If the small popping and fizzing sounds he hears are anything to go by it's working. 

"You okay?"

"Mhmm." Keith nods an affirmative as well and the popping begins to quiet. There's a strange moment where it feels...almost like aloe smearing on his wing. _Weird alien medicine._ He shakes his head lightly. "No way anyone would believe this," he says suddenly. 

Shiro chuckles as he pokes the suture wand to life and begins dotting the tears in Keith's wing. "You're probably right." He doesn't mention that the spray even pulled the feathers back so he had a better view of where he was working. It was pretty advanced tech for a disinfectant spray. 

The tugging feeling as the flesh is drawn together is about as pleasant as on Earth. That is to say, gross feeling and generally strange in Keith's personal opinion. Still, it doesn't hurt as much as he expects and after the first set he lifts his head to inspect the process. It's fascinating to watch the green dots of light get set up before the needle and whatever material Alteans use for stitches winds its way down his wing gently pulling the delicate flesh together. As Shiro moves onto dotting the third it finishes by knotting itself almost magically. Moments later, he's finishing up with a layer of the liquid bandage and carefully brushing Keith's feathers back to where they normally rest. 

"You should get some rest. I have a few things I need to take care of," Shiro suggests as he clears the supplies. 

"Like what?" 

Shiro grimaces. "Lance and Allura need their rooms cleared up before they can sleep...if they sleep in their rooms at all for a while. I was going to take care of it while everyone else is winding down." 

"Let me help then." Keith rolls his shoulders and stretches as he gets to his feet before gingerly folding his wings closed. It smarts, but it’s definitely preferable to walking around with them wide open. 

"No, you should go get something to eat. You've had a long night," Shiro sounds tired. 

"You have too. Besides, you know I shouldn't sleep yet with my head," Keith counters. 

He knows he's won when Shiro sighs heavily and closes his eyes. "Alright, okay. But you aren't carrying anything." Shiro heads toward the door waving for Keith to follow him. 

"I'm not that hurt," he gripes as he follows. He already knows he's not going to gain any ground on that particular argument though.

\--------------------

Allura takes the warm cup between her hands and lets the heat flow into her. Coran and Lance are both sitting with her nursing cups of their own. She can tell there's more to this than "just a little pick up" as Coran had put it, but she can't bring herself to argue. She's not ready to go to her room even though she's tired to her bones. As she looks at her companions she knows she's not the only one.

Lance is hunched in on himself even though he's doing his best to look natural, and Coran's eye looks, somehow, even more swollen than before. She watches steam lift out of her pale blue drink when Coran speaks up. 

"You know, I remember when I used to make you warm glyzap all the time. Do you?" His tone is fond as he speaks. 

Allura smiles into her cup. "I do. You used to make sure that I always had some if I had a nightmare or if I missed mother and father when they left on business." They were simple memories, but gentle and anchoring after a night like tonight. Coran always bringing her a little mug of warm sweet glyzap to chase away her fears and tell her about the old kings until she fell back to sleep. She settles back into the couch a bit more deeply. She can't help but find it a bit silly that even now with so much danger and violence lurking in her future that the little mug in her hands is doing the same job it always has. 

"Hmm, tastes a bit like honey and cinnamon," Lance comments as he takes a sip. 

"It's an Altean classic. It's a shame that we can't make it with fresh ingredients, but the instant packets aren't half bad," Coran chirps as he leans around to check that no one has an empty mug. 

It's an odd gesture since they've only just sat down in the lounge, but Allura supposes it's part of how he's calming down as well. He's always been such a giving soul. In his own way, he’s always felt like a second father to her. 

"Coran? Would you," she hesitates. She should be showing strength right now. Asking for things to be like old times would look weak wouldn't it? She glances at Coran and sees how ready is he is help and looks at Lance and sees him lost in his own thoughts and mug. _Maybe. Maybe this once would be alright?_ "Would you tell me about the old kings again?" 

A small smile quirks at the corners of his lips. "Of course princess." 

Allura lets herself relax into the plush couch and listen as Coran starts, as he usually does, at the beginning. He starts to tell of the founding of Altea and their first king as she sips her glyzap and listens. She's not sure when Lance slips away or how they got to King Groggery already. If asked, she would never be able to say exactly when she drifted off, but she would be able to say that Coran was there to set her mug on the floor and cover her up with blankets before falling asleep on the other couch himself.

\--------------------

Lance slips into the shower in the back of the training deck. They don't usually use it, but it's available and it sounds much better than going back to his room right now. His emotions have been clawing at his throat since the bridge, and even though Coran's drink had been nice it wasn't enough. He does a quick check to make sure no one else is around before letting himself collapse into a ball in the corner of one of the little stalls. It's clean, but not as nice as the shower in his room. Something squeezes in his chest. He's not sure if he can go in his room again. How can he? He was attacked there. He killed someone there. He rests his forehead on his knees and tries to breathe.

 _Okay, focus on breathing. Maybe count? One...two...three._ He sits up sharply and nearly hits his head on the wall. Every number reminds him of the holes in the Galra he'd left behind. He can feel his stomach churn and he's barely fast enough to scramble up and to the sink. He gags, but manages not to throw up. He really doesn't want to have to clean it up. He gags a few more times before spitting into the sink and shuffling to the shower. He turns on the tap without bothering to take off his clothes. He doesn't want to find blood on his pajamas later. 

"I didn't think it'd be like this," he whispers sinking to the floor of the shower and curling in on himself. The logical part of him knows he shouldn't be trying to handle this alone. He knows he should be staying with anyone else on the team tonight, but he just wants to be alone. The water feels good on his face and hands and he closes his eyes. It's not home. Not by a long shot. He wishes he was swimming or on the beach. Somewhere not here. At least the water doesn't get cold here. It's not much comfort in the moment, but he's glad for it even as his wings start to soak through. It will take hours for them to dry, but he hopes that by the time he does get out there won't be anything left from where that Galra touched him.

\--------------------

"I can switch rooms," Keith offers without warning. He's kneeling by the doorway scrubbing blood from the wall and floor. It's a grim comfort that there isn't carpet in their rooms, and part of him wonders if injuries and blood were factored into the design.

Shiro pauses with the grate in his hands. He hadn't thought of that as an option for some reason. It might be good, but he isn't sure if Lance would take it as an insult. "Let's wait and see what Lance wants to do. He might feel worse if he gets moved," Shiro suggests before sliding the now clean grate back into place. He's not sure which would be better. He knows that if it were him he would want to be as far from the room as possible, but if Lance reacts more like how he knows Keith would he'd take a switch as pity. 

"What about Allura? There are a lot of other rooms here. Hell, there're enough rooms for twelve more of us without getting in each other's way," Keith continues. 

"You're worried about him, huh?" Shiro straightens up to examine his handiwork. The grate had been bent, but after a bit of forceful persuasion it looked about good as new. The sigh from behind him is all the confirmation he needs. 

"How'd they get in anyway? Doesn't this castle have some sort of defense from people just waltzing in and..." Keith trails off as he slaps the cloth he's been using into the water with entirely too much force. "And attacking people while they sleep? Someone could have died. We need to do something about this." 

Shiro is familiar with this stage of things with Keith. Now that the initial danger is passed it was only natural that he would start to look for ways to avoid this again. It's one of the things that Shiro loves about him if he's honest. Keith has always been someone to try to fix things immediately. The only unfortunate thing about that is that there are some things that can't just be fixed. Shiro sighs and stands to strip down Lance's bed and re-make it with clean linens.

"Coran said that they probably hacked through the door. We'll have Pidge look into it tomorrow to see about beefing up the security. I'll stay up tonight so that you all can get some rest and work on it in the morning." He sets the pillow to the side and gathers up the sheets and blanket. "And no, you need to sleep after this. I’m not letting you stay up. They could use your help tomorrow when I'm resting," he adds in before Keith can argue. 

"I just think we should be out there looking instead of waiting," Keith huffs as he scoots back from the wall. They'd gotten the body cleared out and handled the floor together. Allura's room was in much worse shape with how much more splatter there was. He's glad that they did that one first and that he’s never been squeamish.

"I know, but it's late and people are hurt. We'll do better in the light with the lions." He drops to a knee to look Keith in the eye. "We'll find them." He searches Keith's face until he sees the tell-tale look of logic winning against instinct. The last thing he needs is Keith running off, alone, in the middle of the night, injured, and with no idea where their enemies are. When Keith's expression finally softens and the younger allows himself to yawn Shiro knows he's gotten through to him. 

"I know." Keith sighs and rakes a hand over his face. "I know you're right. I'm just-"

"I know. You care about them," Shiro smiles and reaches a hand out to pat Keith's knee. "You always care." He isn't sure if it's because he's exhausted or because they got through all of this without anyone getting killed, but Shiro can feel the desire to lean forward and pull Keith closer. It would be so easy to hold him close and stroke his hair until he fell asleep. After a long moment, he pushes himself to his feet with only a light pat. Now is really not the time. _It won't ever be the time_ , he corrects himself as he passes through the door.

\--------------------

"Are you alright little one?" Green asks when Pidge starts shaking out blankets in the back of the cockpit.

Pidge just hums in response and does their best to try to just project their feelings at the lion. They're not sure if it works or not, but they feel Green settle down a bit at the back of their mind. They make another trip to the ground to get more blankets and pillows from next to Green's massive paw. 

"I'll be right back," Hunk excuses himself when Pidge touches down. 

They watch him go for a moment and shrug before adjusting their bundle and taking off again. It's strange flying indoors still. They'd practiced in the Garrison a few times, but for the most part it wasn't a priority. Most expeditions don't rely on vaulted ceilings and roomy corridors. The still air is tricky to glide on and Pidge finds themselves flapping much more often than usual, but it's better than trying to clamber up the lion. 

By the time they finish ferrying up their third and final load Hunk lands in Green's mouth to check on them. 

"All set in here?" he asks looking around as though he's checking for bugs or monsters. 

"Yeah, thanks for staying up for me to get settled. I'll be okay," Pidge assures as they work their nest into a proper shape in the corner. 

"It's no biggie. I'm just gonna be over in Yellow in case you need anything," Hunk says with a wave. 

Pidge looks up to see that Hunk does, in fact, have his pillow and blanket in his arms and smiles. They've been used to dealing with things alone since Matt and their dad left, but they have to admit it feels nice to know someone is looking out for them. 

"Okay, I owe you," Pidge waves back. "I'll figure out something new for the scanner after I look at the castle security."

Hunk snorts. "As if, don't think there's much to improve on there." He shifts a bit looking back toward Pidge. "Seriously though. If you need me I'm just next door." With that he drops out of sight with a short yelp before Pidge hears his heavy wing-beats carry him down the line to Yellow. 

"Security? There was a problem. Who was it?" Green presses. 

Pidge fights the urge to wave her off. "We're working on it. It was some Galra." They shake their head when they hear Green practically growling in their head. "No one's hurt too seriously. It's just...a lot happened today." 

"Is that why you have an injury?" Green leads.

"Yeah, you could say that," Pidge answers a bit more tersely than they'd meant. They really hadn’t expected the lion to be able to tell that they’d gotten hurt. 

"Hmmm, I will speak to my family. We may have a solution to your problem," she says thoughtfully as Pidge settles into their nest. 

It takes a while to adjust to the light of the cockpit glowing softly around them but, in time, Pidge isn’t bothered by it. It's hard for them to describe, but they can almost feel the lions talking as if they're just in another room. It's reminiscent of when their parents would be downstairs watching tv at night when they were getting ready to sleep. It isn't long before Pidge falls asleep to the gentle tones of Green and her siblings as they talk.

\--------------------

After he's sure Keith is at least laying down Shiro does a quick lap of the castle. It's easy enough to find Allura and Coran both asleep in the lounge. He pads as quietly as he can around the wide room, but can't find Lance anywhere. He makes sure to stop in the kitchen and check the other paladin's quarters in case Lance is crashing with Hunk or Pidge, but doesn't have any luck. He sighs from Hunk's vacant door way as he thinks his way sluggishly through the situation.

He has three missing paladins. They aren't in the lounge or having a snack. They're the three that used to be on a flight team on Earth together. It would make sense if they were together after everything tonight. He checks the bridge and does a round of the different places he's stumbled across Pidge or Hunk working on things and the rooms he's found Lance curled up taking a nap, but has no luck. Eventually he feels a gentle pull in the back of his mind. It's not too different than what he felt when he first saw Black, just more subtle. 

He lets Black guide him to the hangar where he's able to see Green and Yellow with their mouths slightly open. 

"We have them," Black purrs soothingly. 

"All of them?" he mumbles as he scans the other side for Blue. Her mouth is closed firmly. It's possible that Lance needed the extra security, but the impression of curiosity in the back of his mind tells him otherwise. 

"Ah, I see." He isn't sure if he'll ever be able to come to terms with the fact that he can all but see the lion prowl down the walkway. It's an impression of movement that isn't exactly unwelcome, but it's strange to see Black sitting completely still in front of him even though he can feel her moving to talk to her sister. 

He can feel that they are speaking to one another, but he can't make anything out. After a moment, he feels Black focus on him again. "Unfortunately, my sister's bond is not strong enough to feel where her partner is. It will take time before many of us are able to track any of you very far. She can tell that he is troubled."

Shiro nods grimly. "I thought as much. Thank you," he says aloud before turning back to continue his search.

He goes over his mental checklist of rooms. He pretty much just has the training deck and the pool left before he’d have to start going through rooms at random. Not that he would really call it a pool himself. He's still not sure how the water stays in the upside down thing, and he isn't even sure he wants to ask. _It's possible that Lance found it,_ he supposes as he walks. His muscles are tired and his brain is starting to get slow with exhaustion, but he keeps on. He knows he has a few hours of being awake to manage yet before he would even be willing to try to wake someone else to keep watch over the castle. He stretches an arm behind his head and wills himself awake as he decides on the training deck first. It's a bit closer anyway. 

He can't hear anything from the door and it appears empty, but he steps inside anyway. It's possible that Lance is in the control room flipping through options and training settings to test on the main floor. As he crosses the empty room he swears he can hear something. He stops and listens to the quiet staticy sound for much longer than he would care to admit before his brain supplies that it's water running. _Oh, the shower?_ He isn't sure he's ever seen any of the others actually use the showers in what essentially amounts to a space-age locker room. He knows he hasn't used it himself and hasn't been in there more than once or twice since he found it. Mostly, it's been a way for him to steal away for a few seconds if he needs to before training. 

"Lance? Anyone in here?" he asks as he passes through the open door to the locker room. His voice echoes a bit in the large space and he's reminded for a second of when he was a kid and afraid of big empty rooms like this. It's something that has long since stopped bothering him, but he catches himself dreading finding, or not finding, someone in the room. No one answers and his stomach drops slightly. If Lance is in here is he alright? 

Swallowing his growing anxiety he moves quickly to the showers. The only one that has water running has the small accordion-style door pulled shut. He taps the door cautiously. 

"Lance? Are you in there?" He asks again. He's so busy mentally psyching himself up to deal with this possible new emergency that he almost doesn't hear the small voice that answers. 

"Yeah, I'm here," Lance says so softly that the words are nearly eaten by the sound of the spray. 

Shiro leans heavily against the wall dividing the shower from the next in the line. "Good. I was worried. Are you okay?" He closes his eyes and strains his ears for an answer. 

"I'm..." Lance's voice trails off and Shiro's anxiety spikes. He could be hurt in there or worse. Just as he's about to tear open the door Lance's voice comes back somehow smaller than before. "Have you ever killed someone Shiro?" _Oh._

He doesn't know how to answer. Not really anyway. _Sure I have?_ Or maybe saying that he didn't consider the monsters and opponents he fought in the arena people was worse. He's really not sure which is better right now. He knows it isn't something that anyone does on purpose when it comes down to it. Not most people anyway. It's not as thought he or Lance or Pidge went out of their way to kill anyone. If he's honest, they all have when they piloted their lions or when they destroyed the cruiser with Voltron. 

He knows that's not what Lance is asking right now. There's something that makes it more real when you've seen your enemy's face. He isn't sure when he sits down, but he notices that he is when his head bumps the wall. 

"Yeah. Before you all found me," he says heavily. He doesn't remember a lot of things from that time even though it was so recently, but he does remember the guilt and sickness he felt when he killed the first Galra sent to fight him. "It doesn't...you won't forget it. I wish I could tell you something else, but...it’ll stay with you. It won't be as bad as time goes on I think, but," he laughs humorlessly, "it's still pretty fresh for me too. I don't know how long ago it was."

Silence hangs between them, and after several long minutes Shiro hears movement in the stall. There's a squeak as the tap is turned off and Lance emerges dripping wet. His pajamas cling to him and his feathers are waterlogged. From his position on the floor, Shiro can see that his fingers are wrinkled and pruny. _How long was he in there?_

"Need a towel?" Shiro asks finally even though he's pretty sure that a full body drier is closer to what the tanned boy needs. 

He's tempted to argue when Lance shakes his head and settles down on the floor across from him, but after one look at his puffy bloodshot eyes he thinks better of it. He can spare a few minutes. 

Lance draws his long legs up to his chin and looks at Shiro from under wet lashes. "I'm afraid to sleep," Lance admits. His voice cracks. Judging from the raw sound, it's obvious that he'd been crying for some time before Shiro'd shown up. His heart goes out to the teen. He can't remember if he slept or not after the arena. 

"You can stay up with me for now," he offers, "I'm keeping an eye on things while the others get some rest until we get the security a bit better." If this were Keith he'd offer to let him stay with him until he felt better, but he isn't sure that he knows Lance well enough for that. "Hunk and Pidge are sleeping in their lions. If you want to sleep and want someone th-"

"I'm not going there. Pidge doesn't need me freaking out too," he cuts in with surprising aggressiveness before his energy falters again and he curls up a bit tighter. 

Despite his height, he looks so small and on edge. It's hard for Shiro not to think of how Keith looked when they'd been introduced. It makes him want to protect Lance even more. "Okay. I'll be up anyway. You can take my room if you want," he tries. He's not sure if it's actually helpful. Lance hasn't said if he wants to stay up or sleep. "Either way, you need to get dried off before you catch a cold," he mentions in an attempt to get Lance moving. It's a tactic he's picked up dealing with Matt and Keith over the years. For how different the two are they both respond well to having something to do when they're stressed out. 

Lance sighs and hunkers down a bit lower. "Okay, yeah. Walk with me?" He answers before Shiro can get too far into planning the best way to haul the gangly teen out of the locker room. 

Getting to his feet with a nod, Shiro offers his hand to Lance to help him up. He can work with this. Maybe they'll even figure out what Lance actually wants to do while he's processing everything from the last few hours once he's dried off and changed.

\--------------------

It's slow going getting his wings dry, and they've both settled in the bridge with a stack of towels working on patting down the soaked plumage. He knows he should feel bad asking for Shiro's help after he's the one that did this to himself, but now that he's changed and gotten some water (Shiro insisted) he's freaking cold. The older man was kind enough to track down something to heat up some of the towels to try to help with the cold. Next to Lance, Shiro checks the towels draped over Lance’s wingbones making sure that the warm towels are dry enough to still be helpful where most of the circulation is.

Lance currently oversees pushing water through his bedraggled wings as he squeezes water toward his wing tips. He knows it's going to be a major process to get his feathers straightened out enough to stop looking like a seagull in an oil spill. It will take even longer for them to be serviceable enough to fly again. _And what would you have done if the Galra would have come back with useless wings huh?_ He does his best to fluff out his feathers, but most of the down is still hopelessly clumped together.

"It's hopeless," he whines beating his wings in a futile attempt to speed up the drying and loses half of the towels on him. All he really manages is to make his back and shoulder ache with the cold still seeping from them to his core. 

"Don't say that. It's just," Shiro covers a yawn with the back of his hand, "it's just taking longer than you expected." Lance isn't sure if it's just because he's tired, but he's pretty sure that Shiro is borderline laughing at him when he shakes his head. 

"It's not funny. I was upset. It's been a long day and you're laughing at my pain," he huffs melodramatically. Now that he's not alone he's really not sure why he let himself get into such a bad funk without talking to someone.

That's enough to send Shiro into a full blown laugh. "I know, I’m the worst," He balls up a towel and chucks it at Lance's head. 

The towel unfurls as he tries to catch it and it wraps around his face as he tries to snatch it out of the air. Before he knows it he's laughing too. It's not even that the joke was funny, but the whole situation and his exhaustion are creeping up on him. He's on an alien planet being hunted by probably the most evil violent race in the universe, known or otherwise, and he's worried about his wings being cold and bickering with Shiro, Takashi Shirogane, of all people. 

"Hey Shiro?" he asks when he finally gets his laughter under control. 

"Yeah Lance?" 

Shiro is looking up at him from the floor with his wings fanned half-open from laughing, and Lance is struck by exactly how handsome Shiro is. "Thanks... for looking for me that is. I appreciate it." Heat creeps along his cheeks and he snatches a towel from the pile. He sets to work pat-drying his wings again. It's not that he hasn't commented on it before back home. The guy was practically his hero, but it’s a bit different realizing that he might have a crush on not only one, but two of his teammates. _Aren't things complicated enough around here without all this?_ It's a few minutes before he realizes that he doesn't feel as cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, wholesome Punk feels. It's been a while since the lions got to play, but I promise that they will become more present as the story progresses. There're some changes in the wind, but we'll see how the boys handle it. I have half of the next chapter written already, and I think you guys are going to like it! As always, I love hearing from you all. <3 You're all good beans.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I promise. I promise that we'll actually get somewhere. I know I'm the writer, but there was so much more set-up and so many more things to unpack than I expected. This chapter will have less of the full cast and more of our idiot boys. I don't want to rush anything, but I also wholly didn't expect to still be. _On Arus._ **Still.** However many thousands of words in. I could shake them and myself I swear. 
> 
> I'm hoping that the next few chapters will actually get us off of Arus, but I also want to give time to each of the planets that we're going to visit and really enjoy the space and world of each when I can. The animators and design team put so much love into each of the planets we've seen and I have some of my own I want to share. I honestly thought that this whole fic would be done in around 80-100k and that is...really really not the case. I have some huge plans for this and a much longer road than I anticipated when I started this project.
> 
> I know I'm rambling, but I guess what I'm trying to say is something like this. This is going to be a very long very organic ride through the world and relationships here. Some things are going to get messy and complicated and painful, but I swear that I have a happy end planned and that there will be long-standing relationships by the end of this. This is an unexpected sort of coming-of-age story along with so many other moving parts. I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter, but really there isn't much I can do for it at this point. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading for the time you've given me and the world that I'm building alongside the current world that we've been given by the Voltron staff. You're all wonderful, and I hope that I do not disappoint you. I've never done a fanwork of this magnitude, but I do have a clear idea of where we're going even though I have no idea exactly how long of a journey we're on. I appreciate the fuck out of each and every one of you. I've rambled long enough. Back into the fray lovelies!

Lance wakes to the sound of people talking quietly nearby. He sits up and blinks around as his brain pieces the situation together. He's on the bridge. He has towels covering him and cushioning the underside of his knees. The bright light is still burning his eyes when his brain informs him that Pidge and Hunk are talking nearby with Allura. He still feels a bit chilly, but his wings are significantly more dry than he remembers them being before he must have nodded off. 

"Hey guys," he greets as he scoots around to stretch and get out of the chair he was deposited in. His neck is a bit stiff but it could be worse. 

"Hey, can we talk?" Keith asks off to his side. 

Lance is pretty sure that he can give the videos of cats being scared of cucumbers a run for their money with how badly he jumps. "What the- KEITH! You can't just appear out of no where like that when someone's waking up!" He spread his arms to gesture at the others as if to prove his point. They barely glance up from their work. 

Keith somehow manages to blink at him like he's some sort of idiot. How the guy manages to do that with a blink is beyond him. 

"Soooo? Is that a no?" Keith asks plainly and Lance rests his head in his hands. 

"You know, sometimes I seriously wonder if you've ever talked to another human in your life," he sighs before nodding and waving for Keith to lead the way.  

Keith has no idea what Lance is trying to get at and, not for the first time, he wonders how someone so good at talking can be so bad at understanding a question. He shrugs and leads the way out into the hall for a bit of privacy. The last thing he wants to do is ask Lance about last night in front of everyone. Once the door closes behind them he's at a loss. He didn't actually plan this far, and he wishes he could just go back in time and un-ask Lance to talk. He looks down the hall like it will give him a social script before Lance clearing his throat behind him causes him to turn. 

"So, what'd you need?" Lance doesn't sound annoyed, but then again he's never been the best at noticing when people are annoyed or not. 

"I, uh, noticed that you fell asleep in the bridge." _Yes. Great assessment. Anyone with eyes could see that._ Keith takes a moment, but the ground does not seem interested in swallowing him this morning. "Are...you doing okay?" he ventures tentatively.

_Oh._ "Yeah I...couldn't really sleep," Lance admits rubbing the back of his neck absently.  His eyes travel everywhere but at Keith. The unanswered part of Keith's concern feels like a weight settling somewhere in his chest. 

"Do you," Keith pauses uncertainly and scuffs his toe into the floor awkwardly, "want to talk about it or something?" At that, Lance finally settles his eyes on his own. Spooked doesn't begin to cover the feeling in his chest as we waits for Lance's answer. He's never been great at the whole talking through emotions thing. All he really knows is that he wants to help Lance any way he can, and if being uncomfortable for a while was the way to do it then he would and gladly. 

Lance weighs the offer. It's more than obvious that Keith is trying, but he's not sure if talking is exactly going to be helpful. The thing that finally makes up his mind is his realization that Keith is well beyond tense. "Sure," he says softly with a shrug. He acts as though it's totally normal for Keith to be checking in on him. When Keith nods and turns away he follows. The line of the shorter teen's shoulders is still taut as a bow and Lance chews worries his lip as he searches for the words to help ease the tension. 

Keith is afraid for a moment that maybe Lance won't follow him once his back is turned. Maybe, his brain supplies treacherously, Lance is just humoring him because he's nervous about how much of a freak he is.  He exhales slowly through his nose as he wills the thoughts into silence. He's tempted to just tell Lance that he didn't mean it, but the soft sound of Lance's sneakers beside him stops him. "I, uh. Don't think I'm offering out of pity or anything, but if you want to trade rooms or something," Keith struggles to find the next words. 

Lance bumps lightly into Keith's shoulder as he stumbles to a stop. He's usually so good at hiding things when he's upset, but in less than a day both Keith and Shiro had called him out on it. _Shit._ His brain grinds to a halt and he stares at Keith openly. For an asshole the guy sure can be pretty nice. 

Only a step ahead Keith freezes. Shame and guilt tug his head lower as he gathers himself quickly. What had he said wrong? In the space of time it takes him to turn and ask Lance if he fucked up he's already played the conversation over at least three times. Before him Lance is standing as though Keith has sprouted another set of wings. 

It takes Lance longer than he wants to kick his brain back into gear. A smirk plays at the edges of his lips. "You sure you didn't hit your head too hard, bud?" he teases. "You're being awfully nice to me." It's a McClain classic. If he makes a joke about he it he won't have to look too closely at the way that his heart is thumping against his ribs or the way that Keith is looking at him like he's about to start apologizing for god only knows what. 

Keith snorts and shakes his head slipping easily back into the routine they've established for talking around subjects. "Maybe. Don't be mad if we swap and I kick you back out," he fires back with a matching smirk earning himself a laugh. He's not sure if he'll ever really get used to the light feeling in his lungs when he hears Lance's laugh or the way that his blue eyes light up when he takes whatever bait Lance offers him. 

"Good luck getting that passed Shiro. You know I'm the baby," he jabs with a wink stepping a bit closer and straightening up with playful bravado. 

"Yeah, you sure do need a sitter for your moods," Keith snipes with a dismissive wave and a chuckle. He jerks his head in the direction of the kitchen. His brain tries, fails, and gives up trying to keep his thought to mouth filter in place, and before he can think better of it he's already drawling. "Speaking of, it's definitely time for Widdle Baby Lance to eat something." _Hell. Did I really just say that?_ He groans inwardly and hopes that Lance will let that one go without embarrassing him. No luck. 

"Aww, are you gonna make me food?" Lance coos batting his long lashes and clasping his hands together. Maybe Keith actually did hit his head too hard. Even so, he wasn't about to let such good material slide. 

Keith's brain falters and his words scatter before he can form a retort. He tries to counter, but realizes that he's saying completely the wrong thing as the words are already leaving his mouth. "You're so cute sometimes," he blurts fondly before he can catch himself. Panic settles on him like a wet blanket. _Fuck fuckity fuck._ Heat slithers up his neck and cheeks at an alarming pace and he forgets to breathe. His normal response of fight in the fight-flight-freeze is stuck firmly on the freeze setting and Keith is painfully aware that he can't turn away or escape the situation he's just landed himself in. 

"Aww, than- what?" Lance says suddenly startled. At first he thinks he's heard wrong, but as the seconds tick by and Keith is still standing stock-still, flushed, and wide-eyed he realizes that, no, he didn't hear wrong at all. _Oh._ His mouth is suddenly very dry and his ears are buzzing. Distantly he thinks, enough weirdness has happened in the last day. This might as well happen. "I. Thank you. You-" His face burns and he does his level best not to stammer only to fail spectacularly. 

The image of Keith frozen in front of him with his wings half open and feathers slowly lifting in discomfort crystallizes in his mind and he takes a cautious step forward with the distinct feeling of trying to approach an injured animal. He wants to say that he could say the same thing about Keith or that he's fine with whatever the stricken teen's orientation is or that it's all okay, but he can't manage speaking for some god-forsaken reason. He lifts his hands just slightly showing his palms as he tentatively approaches. 

Lance is just close enough for Keith to feel the heat off Lance's body when he gains control of his body. He immediately bolts down the hall as fast as his legs will carry him. He doesn't know where this conversation is heading, but he's not waiting around to find out. He's already fucked up any chance of a normal friendship and he's not about to have a pity party or deal with Lance wanting to talk about feelings or anything right now. A small part of him twinges with guilt. He'd wanted to talk to Lance to help the other teen not make things worse. 

He runs blindly and speeds up when he hears Lance yell after him. His brain races to formulate a plan. Somewhere he can lay low until he can deal with the complete disaster of the last thirty seconds and figure out a plan to avoid his gorgeous, infuriating, amazing, dense teammate for the rest of his life. He's already shot any chance of playing it off as a joke or something casual, and now he's just going to have to live with it. His thoughts are running so loudly in his brain as he slides into the training room and slaps the button to close the door that he doesn't hear when Lance's feet pounding after him changes. 

"Shit," Lance whispers as Keith breaks and runs. "Keith!" He resists the urge to roll his eyes at himself as he sprints after the mess of dark hair that is Keith quickly gaining distance. _Of course. Now my stupid mouth works._ His legs are longer, he knows he's faster on the ground, but Keith is running like someone on fire. He grits his teeth as Keith rounds a corner and slips out of sight. When he reaches the corner he jumps, pushes off the wall with his feet, and springs into flight. He's not sure what he'll even say when he catches up, but he is not going to let the conversation end like that.  He flaps frantically as Keith all but baseball slides into the training deck. The door is closing and he squeezes his eyes shut as he tilts sharply sideways at the last second. The next few seconds are chaos. 

He manages not to clip his wings on the quickly closing door despite flying blind. In the next instant, he crashes hard into Keith's back with a yelp of surprise and a grunt. The hard floor jolts the pair as they roll and slide across the smooth floor in a tangle before coming to a stop with a pained groan. Lance starts to push himself up and loses his balance as Keith squirms away with a sound close to a snarl. After the longest three seconds of either of their lives they both stand facing one another feet apart and breathing heavily. 

Keith's head feels hazy and his wing hurts. He feels cornered and dangerously exposed. The training room falls away and he's back on Earth. The other cadets are there ready to pick a fight again. Distantly, he knows this isn't right, but his instincts kick in and he shifts into a ready stance. Freezing and flight didn't work so there's only one option left. He's fought them back before, and he'll do it again. Something in his stomach squirms unhappily at the idea, but at the moment he can't place why. 

Lance immediately throws his hands up to try to diffuse the situation as Keith's expression grows distant. "Whoa, hey it's okay," he says shakily. After the previous night his body is already adjusting to defend. He forces the reaction down and takes a step toward Keith to try to smooth things over. Lance realizes his mistake a second too late. _Right. Not a time to hug this out._ His brain supplies lamely as Keith springs into motion. Lance sees tawny wings snap open and his heart leaps into his throat. "Keith, wait," he urges and gets knocked to the ground for his trouble. 

Something in his mind is troubling him. He's felt this way before, but part of him is warning him not to strike. That he doesn't need to incapacitate the threat. He only needs to buy distance. He feels a tug on his shoulder and wing and he's flipped by the momentum of the person falling away from him. He struggles to right himself as long limbs wind around his arms pinning them to his sides and weight settles on his hips and chest as his breath comes in gasps.

_Is this some sort of panic attack or something?_ Lance wonders as he struggles to hold Keith still. Feathers brush harmlessly over him again and again as Keith tries to get an angle away from him. He doesn't want his see Keith's wing hurt again, but he doesn't know how to even begin to calm him down. He just knows that they're both likely to get hurt if he lets go of Keith's arms. He opens his own longer thinner wings wide and leans down as low as he can. Keith's dark bangs tickle his forehead as the other teen thrashes. Lance feels something wet hit his cheek and he flinches and wipes his face on his shirt. Blood. _Shit shit he's gonna tear his wings up._ Panic clamps firmly around Lance's chest and he struggles for any type of plan. With a uselessly blank mind he does the only thing he can think of to try to shock Keith back from whatever set him off. 

It's not how he would have wanted to do things with the recent news that Keith might actually like him a bit, but it's all he can come up with now that he's royally fucked the entire situation up and can't really move anywhere. He dips his head and presses a kiss to Keith's lips willing him to understand that he's safe and that he isn't trying to hurt him. This close Keith smells like campfire and chocolate and Lance is knocked breathless as Keith stills beneath him. It's not anything wild, just a press of lips against lips, but it seems to work to some degree. Lance pulls his head back and is relieved to see Keith's eyes clear and confused, but focused on him and not through him. "Sorry. I," he says bashfully as he releases Keith's arms to sit up. 

This is not what he expected. He'd expected to get knocked down, maybe to find out that he'd had another attack when Shiro eventually found him, but not this. His heart knocks painfully into his ribs as he looks up at Lance. Bright blue eyes are fixed on him from beneath long delicate lashes as Lance's uneven breath dances across his face. The tingle of his lips offers only a vague impression of what exactly just happened. He should say something. He manages to open his mouth, fails to produce sound, closes it again, and pulls Lance back down to plant a nervous kiss on the tall teen's forehead. 

Keith's hands shake on his shoulders and Lance is gripped by the urge to protect him. He offers a small smile to Keith as he leans back from the kiss. "I. You...," Lance sighs in frustration at himself. "You know I don't hate you right?"

Glancing sidelong at the wall to avoid the burn of shame creeping up his cheeks Keith nods slowly. It was bad enough that he'd ran from his own stupid mouth, but he hated that he'd immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion. It's not how a team should act. Not how friends should act. He swallows nervously. "I'm sorry," he croaks. His throat burns, but he's never been one to cry easily. He's shocked at how easily Lance shifts to pull him closer despite their already close proximity. 

Lance buries his face into Keith's hair. "No. Shit, I'm the one who's sorry. I...you were freaked out, and I didn't want you thinking...I didn't realize how bad I scared you." He exhales loudly. With as big of a family as his he expected better of himself when it came to things like this. His family always seemed to drift toward physical contact, but he doesn't count it as an excuse. He knows that not everyone wants a hug when they're scared. He presses another kiss to the side of Keith's head. "Ah hell," Lance gasps as he sees the blood on the floor. 

Lance suddenly rolling off of him with a gasp startles him and Keith hisses when he jostles his wing. He remembers that it hurt before his panic attack and rolls onto his side to get a better look when he spots the tell tale red on the otherwise immaculate floor. 

"Looks like you tore a stitch," Lance pipes up from beside him. "God, I thought that was going to be so much worse." The lanky teen slumps into a sitting position running a hand through his short brown hair. 

Despite the situation Keith finds himself smiling. "Shiro says I'm bad at resting," he jokes propping himself up on his elbow. 

Lance rolls his eyes. "Riiight, and I'm the one that needs a sitter." He shakes his head lightly and stops. 

Keith can feel something shift in Lance's look just before the taller teen leans forward cautiously. He licks his lips nervously and stops with his face inches from Keith's own. 

"So... you really think I'm cute?" Lance asks. There's a hint of playfulness in his voice, but the weight of the question isn't lost on Keith. 

"Shut up," he growls affectionately before closing the distance. He's not sure what he's doing, but it feels like the right thing to do in the moment. 

Lance makes a small sound against Keith's mouth and tangles a hand in his hair as Keith pulls him closer. It's hard to figure out what to do with himself and the angle is weird. With a frustrated grunt he pulls Lance with him as he lays back on the floor with Lance half on top of him. It's a sloppy wet kiss and their noses bump, but it leaves them both gasping when they break apart. 

Lance's mind is working over-time as he tries to process what he's doing, but after the previous night he tries not to question it. Being close to someone is soothing and he feels comfortable as he flops onto his side to lay alongside Keith on the floor. He rest his head on Keith's shoulder nuzzling against his warm neck. He can feel the other teen's pulse dancing where his nose and lips brush skin. He feels Keith shiver when he breathes out and he immediately decides he needs to feel that again. 

Lance's warmth is comfortable against his side and Keith leans into him. He's never been one for being touched, but something about this has him craving closeness. He doesn't realize just how close Lance is to him until a breath makes him shiver. His breath catches at the realization just as Lance presses against him to kiss his neck making him shudder again. He's thought about things like this of course, but not quite like this. Never with Lance. Teeth graze gently just beneath his ear and he rolls to catch that wandering mouth with his again with a gasp. 

Lance works on instinct. He's always talked a big game about his love life, but this is all a first for him in every way. He slides a hand over Keith's side and holds him close. Hair gets stuck in his mouth, but he forgets about it when lips crash into his. His body feels warm all over, but he doesn't want to move away from the messy haired teen in front of him. He responds urgently as though this might be the only chance he gets at this and their teeth clack together when he presses forward too hard. 

"Sorry," he mumbles awkwardly. It feels hard to breathe, but he pushes on. Trying for something he's seen before, he catches Keith's lip in his teeth and is rewarded with a sound from Keith that makes him shiver. The whole thing is wetter than he'd expected, but he writes it off as a fine price compared to the heat and closeness. 

Keith feels like he's underwater and drowning in the best way. His world narrows to the long fingers tangled in his hair, the pressure of Lance against him, and the crush of lips on his own. If someone asked he's not sure if he'd remember where they even were right now. Delicious pain tingles from his lip as Lance nips him and his eyes practically roll back in his head. With a sudden desperate growl he surges forward to trap Lance beneath him. Dimly, he feels a throb in his hurt wing and chooses to ignore it in favor of planting kisses up Lance's neck.

The sudden shift knocks any remaining breath out of Lance as he looks up at Keith. The light framing him from above highlights his pale features and makes his hair shine. Momentarily lost by the change in position, Lance is brought back to the situation as teeth scrape against his neck. He arches his back and reaches out a hand blindly to grab onto Keith. Feathers tickle his hand, and he hears Keith's wince through his teeth inches from his ear. At the same time, he pulls his hand back as if stung. The fact that Keith hurt his wing before this slams into him, and worry settles in his stomach.

"We should get that checked out."

Lance's voice is breathy and now that he's thinking marginally more clearly thanks to the reminder and the situation really registers in Keith's mind. Lance's face is flushed and his lips are swollen from their...activities moments before. His tan neck is pocked with red spots from Keith's earlier attention. Heat flares in his face and his ears feel positively on fire as his brain mentions that he is straddling Lance. He all but throws himself off the other paladin as something very close to panic seizes him.

"Yeah. We uh," Keith starts as his eyes track Lance's long limbs as his teammate pulls himself more upright. He's distracted by how graceful Lance is. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"C'mon, let's go take a look," Lance suggests as casually as he can manage. He's careful to keep his eyes off of Keith as his heart-rate settles into something more regular. What just happened?

"Yeah," Keith answers.

His voice sounds lower than usual. Lance isn't sure he'd use the word husky, but it's close. He gives himself the few seconds it takes for Keith to get to his feet before he forces himself to act like nothing just happened. It's not that he doesn't want it to have happened, but he's acutely aware that he has no idea what to say or do now that he's made out with Keith. He's well on the way to settling in to beat himself up about making things more complicated when Keith rests a light hand on his shoulder.

"We'll...talk about it in a minute. I...We don't want to have anything causing an issue so we can't form Voltron."

He's not a master at understanding Keith, but he can tell that he's trying not to let things hang. It's definitely not what he had in mind for today, but it's not a totally bad shift in plans. There's only token hesitation on his part before he rests a hand over Keith's and fixes him with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's get you taken care of first," he says rubbing the back of Keith's hand with his thumb before allowing himself to be helped up.

\------------------

It doesn't look too bad now that the wound has scabbed over. The next stitch is still doing its work maybe a half inch away from the edge of his wing. Keith shrugs. It wouldn't be the first little nick he'd taken out of the bottom of his wings. 

"I dunno Lance. I don't think we need to mess with it."

Lance leans close to inspect the wing a bit more closely with a frown. 

"You sure man? I don't want it to mess with you getting better," He muses running his hand lightly down the underside of Keith's wing. 

"I'm sure," he explains pulling his other wing around to show a small tear he'd gotten a couple years back. It takes him a bit of shoving his down around to find it, but there it is. He glances up at Lance to see what the other paladin would think. Lance's impossibly blue eyes flick between his wound and the old tear and Keith remembers exactly what they'd been doing moments before. His face and ears flare with heat and he can't force down the awkward smile worming onto his face. Would it be weird for him to tell Lance that he's gorgeous? What even made them do that in the first place? He'd thought that Lance hated him just a few hours previous and now? Now what were they? What did it mean?

"Alright, if you're sure," Lance says. His voice is colored with concern and it makes something flip in Keith stomach to know it's directed at him. 

"Yeah I...you know, if you ever want to talk," he offers. He knows they should talk about it, but the prospect of trying to figure out how to broach the topic is beyond his skill. He worries his lip as he watches Lance's long delicate fingers straighten his feathers back into place. 

Lance takes his time gently putting each pinion in place while he scrambles to sort the whole situation out. He knows he likes Keith even though he could be beyond dense, but he's not sure if it would be right to ask about it. They're in the middle of a war, but maybe...maybe that only makes it make more sense for him to just go with things. He didn't expect any of this. Maybe with Allura if he had been lucky after everything was over? It's not that he doesn't like Keith, but yesterday had been the worst day of his life. On top of that, he'd _just_ been checking out Shiro hours ago. To make things even worse he's about 75% sure that Keith and Shiro are dating or had dated in the past. Maybe that's the place to start? 

"Sooo...I thought that you were seeing someone," he leads trying to leave it opened ended.

The look that flickers across Keith's face is close to unnameable. He knows that Keith has always had the reputation of being hard to get close to, but it seems weird to him to consider that maybe he's been single so far too. He's just so cool and even though he teases him about his hair it looks so pretty and soft. He wishes he'd paid more attention to what it felt like in the heat of the moment. 

"No. I, uh, I've thought about it, but," Keith stammers. It's not that he hasn't wanted to. Hell, he's been pining after Shiro for years. A small voice in his brain points out that he's messed up wanting Shiro to be his first kiss and he makes a face as he pushes it to the side. There's nothing he can do about that now except feel guilty. Later. On his own. 

Lance offers an easy smile and rests his hand lightly on Keith's. To his relief Keith flips his hand so that their fingers are loosely intertwined. So far they've managed to make the whole situation confusing and probably started off wrong, but they've handled everything else so far. He's confident that they can figure this out too. At least, he hopes that he isn't just being overly optimistic.   
"Oh? Did you...wanna talk about it? If I'm honest this is new to me too," Lance admits giving Keith's hand a soft squeeze. 

"Maybe?" Keith shrugs. _Isn't that what most people do?_ Talking about things sounds right, or is this something that should just be left alone? He hesitates and rubs his thumb absently on Lance's hand. It's soft and warm and reassuring and he finds himself wanting to just lean into the thinner teen. "I didn't know you were gay too," he says finally deciding that maybe it would be best to talk about his years long crush on Shiro on a different day. One where everything isn't so new.   
"Oh, I'm bi actually," Lance says with a laugh. He lets his eyes travel across Keith's face and feels warmth spread through his chest as Keith continues fidgeting with his hand. Keith's skin is a bit cool to the touch and soft scrape of his calloused thumb is reassuring even though Keith seems determined to study their shoes. He takes a chance.   
"If you want this to be like, a one time thing I understand. It was sorta....well," he trails off hoping that Keith is as comfortable with the idea of dating as he is. 

Keith jerks his head up in surprise and searches Lance's expression. He looks...sort of sad. His gut churns at the thought that that look might be his fault. _Maybe he's having second thoughts? Or maybe he isn't interested? Or is he afraid that I'll say that the whole thing was a mistake?_ Keith tightens his grip on Lance's hand. Now that he's gotten to be close to Lance and gotten to drink in that sunny disposition he doesn't want to lose it. He chews his lip and does his level best to keep eye contact while he tries to ferret out the right answer.   
"No I," he flicks his gaze away and forces himself to look directly into those impossibly blue eyes. It feels like looking into the sun. "I'd like if we uh, if we did that again and well...if you want to that is. I know I'm not...not the easiest person to be around though." Keith would be worried about the way that he feels like he can't breathe if not for the smile rapidly spreading across Lance's lips. 

"I'd like that," he says softly keeping eye contact as he leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Keith's forehead. He leans back to be able to see Keith better for a moment and feels lightheaded at how unguarded Keith's violet eyes look. He leans down to give Keith another kiss and is met halfway. He laughs lightly against Keith's skin as brown wings wrap around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look it's me again. Talking more. I wanted to give you guys a heads up that I do have the next chapter started, but that my updates may slow a bit while I am working on the first edit of my current novel. I took a break for nanowrimo, I won in my goal this year, so I could have a low-pressure year of it this time. I use fan fiction to have relaxed writing time, test format ideas, and work on my weaker skills. After a month of not looking at my book I really do need to pull my focus back a bit. I'm going to be working on both near daily, but I won't be having full days set aside for either unless I really hit a good stride. That said I'm going to try to keep a weekly/biweekly schedule, but if I slow up a bit it's not that I'm losing interest in this project or anything like that. 
> 
> Also, hey! Look at this sweet wonderful art that AshofSix made for the fic! https://66.media.tumblr.com/6f94b772c01077a94e6cc736292c5fa1/tumblr_pjnmzylOGe1r2pg6wo1_500.png I love the posing and the attention to the wing details for the different species!
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely reviews and encouragement you've given me. Last night I actually had a dream that there were like ten new people that said their new year's resolution was to comment on every story they read. I think I might need to take that up myself!
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to scoot for now. Feel free to talk to me or tell me about your own projects. I really do like hearing from you all. If you want I can link my tumblr or something for you guys to be able to find me! 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems slow. There's much more to come! Hope you enjoyed it so far~!


End file.
